Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior part 2
by Takato0524
Summary: In part 2 of the final season, a new enemy appears that seems to be Brother Warriors also!  To make matters worse, 3 new fighters have appeared as well!  See how the story unfolds in the exciting conclusion of the Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior!
1. A Farewell and an Encounter

"It's the most popular idol group ever: The Three Hearts! TJ, let's go see them!"

"Ty, we don't have time for that; a new enemy has appeared!"

"Already? And not only that, but he's a Brother Warrior? And those other three shadows are warriors also?"

"What's going on here? Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: A Farewell and an Encounter: Three Heart Soldiers, Stage On! 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"

The opening credits have changed slightly. We now have three new characters: girls, transforming into uniforms. Also, we have the four new enemies and their leader in place of where King Gareeth was.

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 173

Three mysterious figures are walking down a dark hallway.

"Can we find him?" one asks.

"We can," another answers. "That's why we came."

"We'll find him for sure," the third one says. "No matter what."

"Even if we have to sacrifice everything…now let's go: it's time!"

A door then opens, revealing a blinding light.

A Farewell and an Encounter: Three Heart Soldiers, Stage On!

A sign reads "Live Tour - Three Hearts." Inside a packed auditorium, a crowd of mostly young black males and females are screaming. The three mysterious figures from earlier appear on stage; they are the R&B music group Three Hearts. The lead singer is a tall woman with blue eyes, long blue hair, and is fair skinned. The second is very light skinned and is about 5'2, slim, has purple eyes, and jet black hair which she has pulled back into two pony tails. The third girl has brown skin, silver-blue hair which she styles differently depending on the occasion, is 6ft, and has red eyes. Each girl is holding a rose: the first girl a red one, the second a yellow one, and the third a blue one. They each then throw their roses into the air, and begin their show.

Later, at Café Mileto, Damon, Tyrone, Styve, and Tyrese are talking about the Three Hearts. Prometheus and Athena are also there in their human forms, and TJ is sitting quietly.

"Who are the Three Hearts?" TJ asks.

"You don't know?" the guys all ask.

"They're a really popular R&B group," Styve answers.

"I love the lead singer, Kiyoné," says Tyrone. "Her shining blue hair gives her a look of a wild and dangerous kind."

"I heard she was a little bit childish."

"That's what's so great about her," Damon sighs.

"For me, it'd have to be Aiaka," Styve continues. "Her petite frame and daring purple-ish hair give her an unapproachable beauty!"

"It's like you never know what she's thinking," Tyrone sighs.

"That's what's so great about her," Damon agrees.

"You boys are completely obsessed," Prometheus moans.

"I think you guys have it backwards," Tyrese speaks up.

"Finally, a sensible one!"

"Don't forget about the cool and mysterious Ryoko. Her icy silver-blue hair gives her a maturity that overflows with grace."

"She's so cool," Damon agrees.

"She's fantastic," Styve adds.

"Wait, don't' tell me you're a closet fan!" Tyrone says suddenly.

"Well, I don't know that much about them…" Tyrese blushes.

"Who do you like, T?"

"Ashley," TJ says very quietly.

"Yo son, what's wrong?" Styve asks him, noticing he's not his normal self.

"Ashley is going to Japan to finish studying her martial arts. She just found out yesterday that she was accepted to go, and it's a once in a life time thing."

"You didn't tell me anything about this," Prometheus says.

"That's great," Athena cheers.

Tyrone quickly shuts her up.

_"Think about TJ's feelings!"_ Tyrone says telepathically to her.

"Will it be long?" Styve asks.

TJ nods his head and thinks back to earlier that morning.

"_I'll be gone one year," _Ashley says to him._ "Maybe a little more…will that be ok?"_

_ "It's ok," _TJ says._ "This is something you can't miss. It's not like you'll be gone forever. You'll always be the only one for me, Ashley."_

"Are you really ok with it?" Damon asks.

"It's her dream to be an accomplished fighter," TJ responds. "Not only will she get the chance to train, but it'll also cover her study abroad session for school. I have to see her off with a smile, that way she knows it's ok.

TJ then leaves to go home, and the others stay behind, worried about him.

"It was all so sudden; it must have been hard on him," Damon says to the others.

"You know guys," Tyrese starts, "Timmy and Zakia have left also. They returned home the other day."

"Perhaps he is feeling everyone is leaving him," Styve comments.

That night, TJ is sitting on Timmy's bed in the upstairs bedroom. He's holding a picture of himself, Ashley, Zakia, and Timmy. Prometheus, Athena, and Mid-Knight are also in it, in their cat forms. Prometheus then wanders into the room, and notices that TJ is really broken up over being left by everyone.

"What do I do?" TJ asks the picture.

"Cheer up," Prometheus, now in his cat form, says to TJ.

"I can't," TJ responds. "Even though the new school year has started, Timmy and Zakia are back in the 77th century. And then there's Ashley. She's going to study abroad! I really wanted to say 'don't go, I'm not that strong.'"

"Do you remember when we first met? You didn't care about helping out to find the Chosen, and you didn't even want to be Silent Warrior. You were careless and complained about everything. But now, I think you've really grown up. I mean look at you: you're the Chosen One, and you're the future king of Virtue. Let's send Ashley off cheerfully."

At her own place, Ashley is packing, when she picks up the same picture TJ was looking at, only in a different frame. She smiles and puts it in her suitcase.

The next morning, Ashley is at the airport waiting for her flight.

"Ashley," a voice calls.

"TJ," she responds, surprised to see him. "I thought you weren't coming today because of school."

"Ashley, I just wanted to see you one last time before you left. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine."

"I'll be busy for a while, and won't be able to contact you much…"

"That's ok, I'll write to you every day…"

TJ begins to tear up, and Ashley gets closer to him.

"I had planned on sending you off with a smile," he continues.

TJ then pulls out a small black box.

"Ashley, I know that I'm only a senior in high school, but I know how we both feel about each other. I also know that we're destined to be together in the future, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I guess what I'm saying is this: you make me complete, and without you, I don't know where I would be. Ashley Hunter, Princess Yunalesca of Spira, will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

TJ opens the box to reveal a very nice engagement ring. Ashley is very happy, and can't find the words to describe her pleasure. She just shakes her head and embraces herself in TJ's arms as they begin to kiss passionately.

"TJ, I want you to keep this, until I come back," Ashley says, pulling off her necklace and putting it around his neck

On it is a gold ring with diamonds on the band (it looks like a wedding band).

"This belonged to my mother," she continues.

"I'll never take it off," he says.

He then puts the ring on her. They look at each other for a moment, and then the tender moment is interrupted by shrieks and mayhem. They look over to see a huge crowd waiting for the Three Hearts. The Three Hearts appear, and force their way through the crowd. Ashley and TJ walk down the terminal, and as they pass the Three Hearts, Kiyoné, the lead singer with blue hair, is walking closest to TJ. When they pass each other, she gets a strange feeling from him. Shortly after, Ashley's plane takes off, and TJ watches it fly away.

In space, a young looking man, about the age of 17, is looking at many different cosmos and nebulas. He is dressed in black boots, black pants with an orange stripe on the side, and a black, short sleeved skin tight shirt. On the shirt over his heart is an orange kanji for power, and on the back, is another, larger version, of that symbol, covered partially by two silver swords. He has an orange belt that goes diagonally to the left crossing his chest, and a dagger attached to his right leg. His gloves are black with orange trim and also have the fingers cut out. He has silver hair, electric blue eyes, and honey-brown skin.

"I feel it! The energy of ever-shining Star Seeds," he says, finally looking at Earth. "On that blue planet, there are still many sleeping Star Seeds. Find those Star Seeds, get them, and then bring them to me. Only then will I, Savior Galaxia, take over the entire galaxy!"

Glowing lights appear, and then hurdle through space towards Earth. A light approaches an airplane, and inside, Ashley is looking at the photo of her happy family to be. She is then startled by the lights coming from outside. The light enters the plane, and energy shoots out through all the windows. The plane then disappears in a wash of golden light.

"Another star's light has just faded," Aiaka, the girl with the purple hair in two pony tails, says in her small petite Jersey voice, feeling an ominous presence.

She and the other two girls are in their hotel room, sitting in the living room of their suite.

"Was it them?" Kiyoné asks with her raspy tough-girl voice.

Aiaka nods her head quietly.

"In a time like this, _he_ would have intervened," Ryoko says with her Brooklyn accent coming through.

"He could be surprisingly close to us and we just don't know it," Kiyoné says to her.

"We need to hurry!" Aiaka cries.

"We don't have much time left…"

TJ and the other guys, minus Tyrone, are at Café Mileto with human form Prometheus. TJ is looking at his ring, and Damon and Tyrese can't believe that Ashley gave it to him.

"You even got something that important from her," Styve is saying. "I guess you really are a lucky person."

"The ring is on a necklace," Damon says.

"So then that means…THAT?" Tyrese exclaims.

"Oh it means something alright," Prometheus smiles coyly.

"How come you guys can't believe it?" TJ asks them.

"You really don't know, do you?" Styve asks. "You're a guy right?"

"A better looking guy than you!"

"Even Prometheus knows."

"I'm a guy too!" Prometheus defends.

"When we say it's _that_ thing, then it can only be one thing!"

TJ and Styve start to argue when Tyrone bursts in and interrupts them.

"Guys, in the park right now, _they're_ doing _that_ thing!" he says out of breath.

"You hear that? He said _that_ thing!" Styve yells.

"But _what_ is '_that_?'" TJ moans.

At the park, a large crowd has gathered.

"What's with all the commotion?" TJ asks.

"The Three Hearts are filming a new series here," Tyrone explains.

"Is it the mystery series?" Damon asks.

"I already love it!" Styve cries.

"What show is that?" TJ asks.

"It's the most anticipated show of the season," Tyrese explains. "The ratings from the pilot were over 45%."

Everyone looks at him, and he turns red with embarrassment.

"Of course, I don't know that much about it," he laughs.

They try to see what's going on by jumping up and down behind the crowd. Tyrone notices that Denzel Washington is at the front. He's supposed to be the guest star for the first episode. The others then spot Aiaka and Ryoko off to the side of Denzel.

"We can't do anything like this," Tyrone complains. "Guys, it's time to go to work!"

The boys decide to force their way to the front. Damon, Styve, Tyrese, and Tyrone disappear into the crowd, but TJ is left behind. Behind them, unnoticed in a tree, is a blonde-haired ghetto white-boy looking guy with blue eyes, wearing a Chicago gangster-style pin stripe suit and sunglasses.

"Attracting such a huge crowd is exactly the type of charm a 'star' has," the boy says to himself with the hint of a Hispanic accent.

"There's really no room around here," TJ says to Prometheus.

"They're really popular," Prometheus replies.

Disconsolate, TJ wanders off, then sees some TV trucks in a roped off area with a sign that says "Authorized Personnel Only."

"It's probably a resting area for the actors and crew," Prometheus says.

"Which means I can go and speak to Denzel without any obstacles!" TJ agrees.

"You're not supposed to go there," a voice says sharply, startling TJ as he passes a park bench.

A tall-ish, light-skinned woman with shining blue hair is lounging on the bench. She gets up and is startled to see TJ, as she remembers him from the airport. TJ just stares at her with an uninterested look in his eyes.

"You don't remember?" Kiyoné asks him.

"Have we met?" TJ replies.

"You don't know me?"

"No."

"Oh...maybe I'm not as famous as I thought I was."

"Sounds like you're trying to pick me up. Well, I'm engaged to the most wonderful woman ever who has a future promised to me!"

"You're very amusing," Kiyoné says, walking away.

"It's rude to talk with your back turned! And why are you walking that way? It says no admittance except for authorized people!"

"I am authorized! See you later!"

Back where they are filming, the other four guys are watching. They notice that TJ is missing, but they don't go looking for him. The actor, Denzel Washington, is walking away from filming, toward the trucks. TJ is sneaking around the trucks when Denzel comes out of one.

"How wonderful your smile is," the guy from earlier says, appearing next to the truck Denzel came out of.

"Who are you?" Denzel asks.

"Your brightness that draws so many people to you…that is enough proof that you are a 'star!'"

"Well thanks!"

"I came to see you for a special task."

"If you'd like an autograph, please see me after the shooting."

"What I want is not a signature, but the seed of the star that you posses: in other words, your Star Seed."

He then whips off his suit to reveal white and sky blue army fatigues, and a sky blue a-shirt. He's complete with dog tags, and a dagger like the Brothers. He also has a tail.

"Give me your Star Seed," he repeats.

He then hurls some balls of light at Denzel, and when they hit him, he is frozen in his tracks. A flower appears atop his head, and when it blooms, it reveals a small shining crystal.

"I've go to do something," TJ says, watching from behind a truck. **"Armor of Virtue, Tow-chi!"**

The Tetra Star simulates absorbing the energies of the other armors, and then fuses with TJ's chest. The flames come out of the star, making up his black exoframe. Fire then bursts out of his arms, making up the gauntlets and arm guards. Next, fire comes out of the ankles, one at a time, making the boots and leg guards. The fire then finishes by engulfing the rest of his body to create the chest plate and leg armor. Two black angelic wings come out of TJ's back, and the Lyger Xero and Sword of Power: Soul Sword of Fervor, appear on the back between the wings. When TJ's kanji of Virtue appears on his forehead, it flashes each color of the Brothers' before tuning its own color of black and creating the long black headband with the kanjis of the Brothers on the tips. He ends with his wings spread and his arms crossed over his chest with the planet of Virtue behind him and the Enchanted Palace of Neo Avalon in front of it.

"Prometheus Shinka!"

Prometheus' white diamond lights up, and he begins to float. The light from his symbol then engulfs his entire body. From the light, a pair of arms and legs come forth, and then a head. As the light fades, a man with a golden tan, bald head, and a white robe are revealed. On the back of the robe is the symbol of the Phoenix in gold.

The crystal that appeared on Denzel's head turns black, and the villain is disappointed.

"Great, with this not being the Star Seed of a planet, its shine isn't enough for this reality," he complains.

The black dagger then strikes in front of him and he looks up to see Silent Warrior on a truck.

** "I don't know who you are, but I won't forgive you for attacking the actor Denzel Washington. In case you didn't know, I'm the handsome mystical armored Brother Warrior, Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior! And in the name of Virtue, I will punish you!"**

"Oh, you're a Brother too?" the villain asks. "Well I wasn't impressed with the introduction. Allow me to have a go."

"Who are you?" Silent Warrior asks, jumping down from the truck.

"Brother Warrior Dark-Iron Sabre!" the guy replies, throwing his sky blue and white dagger at Silent Warrior's feet.

"A Brother?" Silent Warrior asks.

"Dark…Sabre?" Prometheus wonders.

"I'm done with my work for today," Dark-Iron Sabre continues. "Why don't you have some fun with my Ghoul?"

Dark energy then sprouts from the blackened Star Seed, and turns Denzel into a man with a microphone.

"Brother Singer!" it calls itself.

"Everybody who loses the brightness of their Star Seed becomes a Ghoul," Dark-Iron Sabre explains.

A phone booth then appears, and Dark-Iron Sabre gets in it and disappears.

"Would you like to improv with me?" Brother Singer asks, producing a microphone.

The microphone then grows spikes, and Brother Singer begins to swing it at Silent Warrior. Silent Warrior and Prometheus dodge the wildly swung microphone, but are running out of places to run.

"_Thou who wouldst take revenge; carve here thy holy seal! Guardian Frost!"_

Prometheus casts a holy symbol on the ground which then freezes Brother Singer's feet to the ground.

"Silent Warrior, you've got to fight back," Prometheus says.

"I can't," he says. "That's Denzel Washington. I can't attack him."

Three daggers then strike the ground in between the monster and Silent Warrior. Snapping is then heard, and the three of them look up to see three figures on top of another truck.

"Penetrating the darkness of night…"

"Streaking through the skies…"

"Resounding truth and love, we are three warriors of battle…Fighter RubyHeart!"

"Fighter DiamondHeart!"

"Fighter GlassHeart!"

"Three Heart Soldiers, Stage On!"

Each woman is dressed in the same outfit: black leather pants, heeled black boots, and a low cut, almost revealing, black top. The difference is the red choker RubyHeart has, the blue choker DiamondHeart has, and the yellow chocker GlassHeart has.

"More Warriors?" Silent Warrior asks.

They then jump from the truck and RubyHeart attacks.

"Ruby Serious Laser!"

RubyHeart raises her right hand and ruby's fly to it. She then launches them like a laser from her palm. The monster seems badly hurt by this attack, and RubyHeart gets ready to attack again.

"I'll put you out of your misery," she says to it.

"Wait," Silent Warrior says, jumping in front of her. "You can't do that, it's really Denzel Washington."

"Once a human becomes a Ghoul, they cannot be saved," DiamondHeart says.

"Unless it's by _that_ person…" RubyHeart says quietly. "Now, get out of our way!"

"No!" Silent Warrior yells as his kanji of Virtue glows brightly.

"This light…"

_"Nobody else is dying…I WILL save this human." _**"****Virtue Cleansing Power!"**

Silent Warrior pulls out his swords from their sheathes on the back of his armor and puts the handles together. When he does this, the swords light up, and change into the Universal Bow. He then spins the staff, charging it with his own power. As he calls out the phrase, his kanji lights up, and then the staff does too. He holds the staff up, and the golden tip shines a radiant light.

"Sparkling!" the monster calls out as it is cleansed.

After he is finished, he turns around to talk to the Three Heart Soldiers, but they are gone.

_"Three Heart Soldiers…just who are they?"_

"What surprising power he holds," GlassHeart says, hiding in a tree with her comrades.

"It looks like things are getting interesting," RubyHeart smirks.

Later, after the filming is finished, the four guys are walking off, wondering what happened to TJ. They then see him sitting on a bench, thinking hard.

_ "The enemies have daggers like us and call themselves Brother Warriors, but the ones who helped me are warriors and have our daggers too,"_ he thinks to himself.

"Hey TJ, where were you?" the guys ask, coming up to him.

TJ and Styve get into a fight about where he was, and TJ doesn't get a chance to explain what had happened. The camera pans to view the sunset, and we end to the gentle sound of TJ and Styve's bickering.


	2. The Brothers and the Three Hearts

"OH MY GODDESS!"

"Ty, why are you yelling all of a sudden?"

"TJ, didn't you hear? The idol sensation Three Hearts are transferring to our school!"

"What's your point?"

"Come on man, wouldn't it be fun to have a girlfriend who's a famous idol?"

"Are you sure you can do that?"

"Of course man, think about who you're talking to!"

"Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: The Brothers and the Three Hearts; What More could we Say? 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 174

At school, TJ is writing a letter to Ashley.

"_Ashley, how are you doing?"_ he writes. _"I'm doing well, of course. Oh yeah, lately, Damon and the others have been crazy about the idol group called 'Three Hearts.' The other day, there was a filming at Black Hills Regional Park. Ty is determined to make one of them his girlfriend, but of course, you're the only one for me."_

As he signs it, Tyrone, Damon, and Tyrese look over his shoulder.

"A long distance relationship?" Damon teases.

"Guys," TJ yells, trying to cover up the letter.

"It's like they say, 'whenever they want to see each other, they are strangled,'" Tyrone says.

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Damon sighs.

The Brothers and The Three Hearts; What More could we Say?

Later after school, Damon is out on the field when he spots a javelin.

"I wonder how good I am at this," he says to himself.

He hurls it with incredible force.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Coach Muehl says, walking up to him. "With that kind of force, you'll be able to go to national championships."

"Thanks for the confidence Ms. Muehl, but I'm going to be doing football this year," Damon replies.

"Damion Lee, there's always winter sports! To not use the athletic abilities you have would be a shame. It's your senior year! Do everything you can!"

In a computer lab, Tyrese is working on a computer. A group of students, as well as teachers, have come in to watch. He prints out some information that he got about Tokyo Tower University through the Internet.

"Wow, I'm not good at Japanese," a boy says.

"Shall I translate?" Tyrese asks.

Meanwhile, Tyrone is throwing footballs out on the practice field.

"One day, I'm going to be playing for the NFL," he says, going into one of his Tyrone-style over the top speeches. "I'm going to be the best football player here in the Floating City of Valhalla."

TJ is leaving the school, when he bumps into Prometheus in his cat form.

"I think it's great how you guys all found something interesting to do," Prometheus says. "You're Drum Major of the band, Tyrone and Damon are on the football team, and Tyrese is taking it easy, joining the International PC Club until it's basketball season."

"Prometheus, do you remember the fight the other day with Brother Dark-Iron Sabre and that Brother monster?"

"Yes, I do. What's even stranger about that fight is that three mysterious figures who call themselves the Three Heart Soldiers appeared."

"I don't know how to tell the other guys."

"Until we are certain if they are allies or enemies, I think we should just keep an eye on them."

As TJ rounds a corner, he bumps into Kiyoné.

"Oh, it's you again," TJ says, annoyed.

"Most guys are happy to bump into me," she replies.

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm just that cool."

"Kiyoné, what are you doing?" Aiaka asks, rounding the corner with Ryoko.

"We've got to get going," Ryoko reminds her.

"Well kid, I've got to go, guess you got lucky this time," Kiyoné says, patting TJ on the head.

"What a jerk! She's lucky she's cute!" TJ complains as she walks off.

"Very cute," Prometheus sighs.

In a large TV studio, in a cluttered office, Matt (Brother Dark-Iron Sabre's human identity) is sitting at a TV console, wearing his school uniform (he attends NorthWest Academy like the others). He zooms through several clips of people doing various athletics, and then comes across a tall guy in a NorthWest football uniform.

"Even though Anwar Phillips is the football captain, and I play on the team, I must make him the next target," Matt says. "He's got great strength, which must mean he has a Star Seed."

A phone rings, and Matt walks over to another desk, which the phone is on. He opens a drawer in the desk to reveal another phone: the phone that is actually ringing.

"Hello?" he answers it.

"Matthew, our president is calling for you," a voice says on the other end.

Matt walks through several abandoned hallways and storage rooms. He comes to an elevator with boards nailed across the opening. He ducks under the boards and into the elevator, which immediately takes him to outer space. Matt comes out of the elevator dressed in his gangster suit, and bows to Savior Galaxia, who is sitting on a throne behind a curtain. Savior Galaxia is a young man, about the age of 17. He is dressed in black boots, black pants with an orange stripe on the side, and a black, short sleeved skin tight shirt. On the shirt over his heart is an orange kanji for power, and on the back, is another, larger version, of that symbol, covered partially by two silver swords. He has an orange belt that goes diagonally to the left crossing his chest, and a dagger attached to his right leg. His gloves are black with orange trim and also have the fingers cut out. He has silver hair, electric blue eyes, and honey-brown skin.

"You summoned me, Savior Galaxia?" Matt asks.

"Have you found the true Star Seed yet?" Galaxia asks.

"A human with a radiant Star Seed; I will capture him for you."

"To obtain the power of all the galaxies, we must get a true Star Seed as soon as possible! I will be waiting for your results."

"Yes sir!"

The next morning, TJ, Damon, and Tyrese are walking to school, when they see a crowd of guys gathered outside the main entrance with Tyrone front and center.

"What's going on?" TJ wonders.

"With Ty in the front, something big must be going down," Damon deducts.

"Hey Ty," TJ shouts, coming up to him, "what's going on?"

"The Three Hearts are coming to our school to attend as regular students!" Tyrone answers excitedly.

As a van pulls up, Styve appears behind the guys.

"Styve, what are you doing here?" Tyrese asks shocked.

Ryoko and Aiaka step out of the van, and Styve rushes up to them.

"I'm club member 2906, Stevyn Carmona," Styve says, showing his member card.

"I'm member 1606, Damion Lee," Damon says, butting Styve out of the way.

"My card is number 278, Tyrone Davis!" Tyrone yells, getting in front of Styve and Damon.

"I'm Tyrese Anderson-Gibson, and I'm member number 25," Tyrese says shyly, showing his limited edition gold member's card with special hologram.

"Who would've thought you Rese?"

"Thank you," Ryoko says to the boys.

"Let's hurry and go; it's so noisy here," Aiaka complains.

"Hey, it's you!" Kiyoné yells, recognizing TJ as she comes out of the van. "You go to this school too?"

TJ is surprised, and then it dawns on him that the girl he keeps bumping into is Kiyoné from the Three Hearts. Evidently, he hadn't made the connection that this annoying person was a famous celebrity.

"You want to be in the same classes as me, don't you?" Kiyoné continues. "Well, got to go register!"

"You can't be serious!" TJ yells as she walks off.

"TJ, how do you know Kiyoné personally?" Styve asks.

"She's a strange one..." TJ says.

In first period, the teacher introduces the three new students.

"I'd like everyone to meet Kiyoné Makibi, Aiaka Jurai, and Ryoko Hakubi," the teacher says.

Kiyoné blows a kiss to TJ, and he turns his head in disgust.

"There's an empty seat right next to me," Tyrese points out to Aiaka.

Aiaka has shimmering dark purple hair, which she keeps pulled back very professionally while at school. She is also light skinned, half mixed with Asian. Ryoko sits in front of Damon, and he begins to blush as he notices her top is a little tight on her chest, and she's not wearing the standard bow on the uniform, revealing some cleavage. Ryoko has brown skin, silver-blue hair which she styles differently depending on the occasion, is 6ft, and has red eyes. Kiyoné is a tall woman with blue eyes, long blue hair, and is fair skinned. She takes a seat behind Tyrone.

"So we meet again, Timmy," she says to TJ, once she's seated (she heard the teacher call out his full name). "And who is this? He looks just like you."

"My name is TJ!" he yells. "And that's my cousin, Tyrone."

"No, it's Timmy, Tiny Tim if I'm in a good mood. Now, would you or he mind showing me around the school?"

"Yes I would mind. I'm not taking you anywhere."

"Of course we'll take you," Tyrone says, punching TJ in the arm.

"Everyone please sit down so we can get started!" the teacher yells.

In another classroom, Matt is scheming his next plan.

"I'll wait until practice starts, then get him as he goes onto the field," he's saying. "An athlete with his abilities must have the Star Seed of someone special."

After school is over, Kiyoné is playing basketball down in the gym. She steals the ball from one of the guy players, streaks down court, and then dunks the ball.

"She sure is enjoying herself, isn't she?" Ryoko comments to Aiaka.

"She's acting just like a child," Aiaka moans.

A crowd that has gathered is very impressed, especially Tyrone. Styve then appears out of nowhere.

"Styve, what are you doing here?" Tyrone asks, coming up to him in his football uniform.

"I used one of my demon portals to get here right after my final class," he explains.

"I'm already tired of this place," Aiaka complains. "Let's go; it smells like sweat in here."

"I agree, I prefer clubs that require more use of my brain," Ryoko agrees.

"Well I don't like those types of clubs either! I think I'll just go home."

Aiaka walks away, and Tyrese spots Ryoko standing by herself, and walks over to her.

"An amazing person like you, Ryoko Hakubi, would fit right in with the fine arts clubs," he says to her. "Tyrese, our fine arts club specialist, will give you the grand tour!"

In a flash, he has his arm around her shoulders, and is walking off with her.

"He's incredible," Styve comments.

"Other fans would hesitate to approach them at school, but leave it to Rese!" Tyrone cheers.

"Hey Tiny Timmy!" Kiyoné shouts out to TJ.

"It's not Timmy or Tiny!" TJ shouts back.

"I'm sorry, I mean TJ. Now, what should we do next?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"TJ!" Styve yells. "This is the object of our affection!"

"Kiyoné shouldn't be talked to like that!" Tyrone scolds.

TJ and Kiyoné head outside with Tyrone to the football field. The team is beginning practice. The ball is knocked out of number 25's hands, and lands near TJ.

"That Tyrone is so cute," she says. "Watch me get this ball right past him and make a touchdown for his team."

She then takes off down the field, dodging player after player. Just as she's within reach of the end zone, Anwar appears and knocks her over, much to her surprise. Anwar is the dark skinned, 6'2 built captain of the football team.

"Are you alright?" Tyrone asks her, coming up the field. "Anwar, you shouldn't go against someone who isn't wearing proper protection."

"It's ok Ty, I'm tough," Kiyoné responds.

She does a flip off the ground, landing on the other side of Anwar, and making the touchdown.

"You've got great strength and talent," Kiyoné says to Anwar.

"You did well, for a boy or a girl," Anwar responds.

"I just imagined I was dodging some crazy fans, and it was nothing."

"How do you feel about being the first girl to join the football team?"

"Sounds exciting!"

"Wait, after what he just did, why would you want to join?" TJ butts in.

"It's something you wouldn't understand, Tiny. Don't you have band practice or something?"

"Ouch!"

"And I don't even want to talk to you after quitting the team, TJ!" Anwar adds.

"_She's as agile as those Four Cardinal girls,_" TJ thinks to himself as he walks towards his own practice. "But honestly, who does she think she is?"

Later, Anwar is cooling off at an outside water fountain, when Matt appears.

"Yo Anwar, how's it hanging?" Matt asks.

"It is going ok bro," Anwar replies. "Where were you today at practice?"

"I had to work on some personal stuff."

"Well you should have told us; you'll have to do 10 laps tomorrow."

"I don't think so. Dark-Iron Sabre-Dagger Power!"

Matt transforms into Brother Dark-Iron Sabre with the same transformation Tyrese used as Dark Sabre. Water swarms around his body and freezes. When the ice breaks, he is in his Dark Brother Warrior uniform: sky blue/white fatigues with a sky blue A-shirt and dog tags.

"That's not normal!" Anwar screams.

"Neither is your athletic ability," Brother Dark-Iron Sabre responds. "I will have that Star Seed!"

He then starts to attack Anwar, and TJ hears the screams from inside the locker room.

** "Armor of Virtue, Tow-chi!"**

Meanwhile, the flower has appeared, and the crystal comes out. However, the crystal turns black, hence being the incorrect one. Dark-Iron Sabre is disappointed. The dagger then strikes before him.

** "Stop it right now, you pathetic, poor excuse for a Brother Warrior! I can't forgive you for jeopardizing this school's chances of going to states! Revolutionary Solider: Silent Warrior! In the name of Virtue, I will stop you!"**

Dark-Iron Sabre turns Anwar into Brother Guts, and disappears in his elevator box.

"I'm not in the mood to clean up this guy's mess," Silent Warrior complains. "Maybe I can just go home."

"Silent Warrior, pull yourself together!" Prometheus says, appearing out of nowhere.

Brother Guts looks just like Eternal Sailor Moon, except it has very small wings on its back and pink skin.

"That is so nasty," Prometheus cries, covering up his eyes.

"A man's charm is blood, sweat, and guts!" Brother Guts says, flexing and posing. "Try my 'sweat of youth' attack!"

Brother Guts begins sweating, and collects the sweat in his hands. He then makes giant sweat drops and throws them at Silent Warrior.

"This attack stinks!" Silent Warrior cries out, holding his nose.

"Halo; Thunder Bolt Cut!"

A massive bolt of lightning strikes JetStorm's sword, then he swings it back and forth and finally throws the energy at the enemy.

The sweat globs are knocked out of the air, and the Original Brothers appear.

"What is that thing?" JetStorm asks.

"A new enemy?" NightScream also asks.

"It's Anwar from the football team," Silent Warrior explains. "He's been changed into this thing called a Ghoul!"

Brother Guts begins to throw dozens of sweat globs, and the Brothers start running around like children. Three daggers then strike the ground, and snapping is heard

"What are you trying to do, stink up this place?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

"You better watch out for the Three Heart Soldiers!"

"Stage on!"

"More super heroes?" the other guys asks.

"Even with the five of you, this is your strength?" GlassHeart asks. "Let us take over, boys."

Brother Guts then starts to throw another wave at them.

"Tsk tsk tsk, there's only one way to a woman's heart, and it's not by force," DiamondHeart says. "Diamond Dust!"

In DiamondHeart's attack, she pulls her hands together at the center of her breasts, and diamonds start to gather. She then tosses them at the enemy, much like that of a blizzard. DiamondHeart's attack reflects Brother Guts' attack, causing him to get covered in the sweat.

"I don't know how you all call yourself Brothers with that lack of strength," DiamondHeart smiles.

"How pitiful," GlassHeart agrees.

** "Virtue Cleansing Power!"**

"Sparkling!"

"What in the world just happened?" JetStorm asks, noticing the ladies have disappeared.

"They appear to be warriors also," QuickStrike says.

"What's going on?" NightScream wonders.

Later, at Café Mileto, TJ is going over something in a notebook when the guys appear behind him.

"I heard you joined the manga club," Tyrone says.

"Let me see!" Styve says, trying to snatch the notebook from him.

"It's scrap paper, right?" Damon asks looking at the bad writing on the paper.

"No, it's trash, right?" Tyrese asks, noticing all the scribbles.

"It's my notes from Modern World History," TJ says softly.


	3. Tyrone's Ambitions to Become an Idol

"Ty, is it true that you've become a Three Hearts' boyfriend?"

"Oh man, TJ, it's true! They even took a picture of us! What a mess!"

"Oh, let me see it!"

"This must be how it feels to make your debut as an idol!"

"Hey…these photos look staged! Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: Tyrone's Ambitions to become an Idol. 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 175

Tyrone is pulling Kiyoné to the stadium bleachers.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," he says to her. "We have to be alone to talk about it."

They get to the bleachers and sit down.

"Is this far enough away?" Kiyoné asks.

"Kiyoné...ouch, there's something in my eye," Tyrone says, faking.

Kiyoné gets close to take a look at his eye. As she's getting closer, TJ's in some bushes waiting with a camera. Noticing that this was his cue, he starts to take pictures, but he gets too enthusiastic about it and walks right up to them.

"What are you doing, Tiny?" Kiyoné asks.

Tyrone's Ambitions to become an Idol

Later, Styve, Tyrese, Damon, and TJ are at Cone Zone looking at the pictures TJ took. They are all bad.

"Are these the pictures you took?" Styve asks.

"They're pretty bad," Damon comments.

"I can feel TJ's excitement," Tyrese says. "But what's Tyrone going to do with all these photos?"

"He's planning on selling these pictures to the press so he can become famous," TJ explains.

"Ty really thought out this plan, didn't he?" Damon asks.

"The other day, he had done something similar while he was eating lunch with Aiaka."

Damon gets mad at hearing this.

"But before that, he got his picture taken with Ryoko," TJ continues.

Tyrese then immediately stands up, then sits right back down feeling embarrassed.

"Who is his real target?" Damon wonders.

Tyrone then comes into the place, and the guys all ask him who his real target is.

"You've been scheming how to get your picture with each of them!" Styve yells. "Who is your real target?"

"I've already given up on that strategy," Tyrone says, sitting down and eating TJ's fries. "I've got a new one instead. I've become their assistant manager! The problem is that they're always so damn busy. Even though we're all classmates, there's never a moment to even pass notes to them! So, by becoming their assistant, I'll be with them all the time."

"What is your goal by doing that?" Damon asks. "To debut, or become the boyfriend of the Three Hearts?"

"Both, of course," he replies.

Tyrese hides his head in shame while Styve and Damon roll their eyes. TJ is upset because Tyrone has almost finished his fries.

"I've got to go now," Tyrone then says. "I have to go attend the Three Hearts."

"Becoming their assistant without us even knowing…that Tyrone is such a _persona_ _furtivo!" _Styve mutters as Tyrone walks out the door.

"Hey, where did TJ go?" Tyrese asks.

At the Three Hearts' studio, the girls are sitting and practicing. Kiyoné is on a guitar while Ryoko is at the drums. Aiaka is just lounging.

"Will we really find him?" Ryoko asks.

"We'll find him," Kiyoné replies. "That's why we're doing this idol thing."

"If we keep getting attention, he'll notice us, no matter where he is," Aiaka says. "We have to work harder."

Over at the FOX5 TV station, a section of the building has been sectioned off and renamed Galaxy TV. This is the operation station on earth for the bad guys. At his desk, Matt is looking through a magazine when he spots Prue Halliwell, a famous 24-year-old photographer. The phone on his desk then rings and it's a call telling him that Savior Galaxia wants him, so he leaves.

"Did you call for me, Savior Galaxia?" Matt asks, appearing in his suit.

"Have you found the next target?" he asks, sitting on his throne.

"Of course; I just found my objective now."

"Is that so? Then hurry and get a true Star Seed so I can have the entire galaxy in my grasp!"

Back at the studio, the Three Hearts are doing voice training. TJ had followed Tyrone, and is peeking in through a window with him.

"TJ, what are you doing here?" Tyrone asks.

"I thought it looked like something to do, so I followed you," TJ answers.

Some woman then appears (Prue) and starts taking pictures of the three girls. Tyrone thinks she is a fan, and tells her to stop. The woman keeps taking pictures anyway.

"If you're a fan, please don't take photos without permission," Tyrone says to her.

"You're in the way," Prue says, moving to another location.

Later, the girls are having a signing session, and Prue is taking some more pictures. She spots Tyrone, who is busy trying to help out, and also passing around his own cards he signed.

"Thank you for coming to the session," Tyrone is saying. "Also, here's my signature too!"

Prue goes over to Tyrone and pulls him away.

"This isn't fun and games," she says, ripping up his cards.

"Stuck up bitch," Tyrone says as she goes back to her spot.

After the busy workday is over, the Three Hearts return to their dressing room only to find Prue waiting for them.

"Hi, I'm Prue Halliwell," she says, taking a picture of Aiaka yawning. "I'm here to take pictures of you for the series 'Three Hearts Revealed.'"

"Yes, I've heard about you," Ryoko says, shaking her hand. "Thanks for stopping by."

Aiaka gets angry with her for taking the picture, and takes the film out of her camera.

"I don't care what you 'revealed,' but don't take one while I'm yawning!" Aiaka roars.

Prue pulls out another camera, and proceeds to take more photos.

"You look even better with that angry face!" she squeals.

"So she's a cameraman," TJ says to Tyrone, out in the hallway.

"I've got a bad feeling about her," Tyrone responds, rolling his eyes.

The next day, the Three Hearts are out in the country filming a commercial for a drink. Tyrone and TJ are there also. The girls drink the drink, and the director decides to try it from a different angle. He calls for more juice, and Tyrone fills up a tray.

"Wow, I'm surprised they have to drink so much juice," TJ comments. "It doesn't look too good, but if they're drinking it, it must be nice."

He tries some for himself and spits it out.

"How can they drink this shit?"

"An idol always has to smile in front of the camera," Tyrone answers. "It's tough, isn't it?"

"You sound like you know," Prue says, coming up to them. "You want to be a pro, right?"

"Yeah."

"You'll find out how tough it is."

"What's with her bitchy attitude?" TJ wonders as she walks off.

Unseen by them, Matt is in some cornstalks watching Prue.

Later, the Three Hearts are taking pictures in a photo studio, while TJ and Tyrone watch from the side.

"The sound of shutters and flashing lights; that's what it'll be like when I'm a star!" Tyrone drools.

"I'm hungry," TJ says as his stomach growls. "When can we eat?"

"An idol can only eat after the work is finished," Tyrone answers.

"There's no way I can do that. I'm going to the corner store."

The time limit of the studio is up, so they finish shooting. Tyrone comes in and brings towels for the Three Hearts.

"Wait, can you stay a little longer?" Prue asks as the girls and Tyrone are about to go for a bite to eat. "It's just starting to get good. Please let me finish until I'm satisfied."

"The time is up," Tyrone says.

"This isn't school," she shoots back. "You can't just say it's over because the bell rang!"

"You insist even though everyone did their best on an empty stomach!"

"I'm just trying to get the best shot."

"I'm not trying to be rude, but if you can't get it right the first time, maybe…"

"Give it a rest Tyrone," Aiaka says gently, touching his shoulder. "We'll stay for more photos."

"But they must be more beautiful than anyone else's," Ryoko says.

"Those will be our terms," Kiyoné adds.

"But the time is up, and you ladies are hungry," Tyrone insists.

"It's because we're pros."

"Is this what it means to be serious?"

"This is the sacrifice of being a pro," Prue explains. "For us, everyday is a serious matter. To get the best results, we must give it everything we've got! 'Almost' isn't good enough. We can't just say 'I did my best,' or 'I'm hungry.' It's not enough to just have a positive outlook and high aspirations; the world isn't that easy going. Wasn't it you who said it's hard being a pro?"

She then goes back to the girls, and Tyrone watches and comes to a realization.

_"Prue is a pro, and so are the Three Hearts,"_ he thinks to himself. _"I'm still just an amateur."_ "Tyson, you'll never be a pro if you do things half-heartedly!"

After the photo shoot, everyone leaves, and Prue stays behind to lock up. She locks the door and leaves, stopping by a soda machine to get a drink. As she's there, Matt comes up to her.

"Oh, you startled me," she says, not turning around.

"You're the famous photographer, right?" he asks. "They say you're the genius cameraman they're calling the new superstar of the photo industry. I'm impressed by your passion for taking photos. Would you mind taking one for me?"

"Yes, and I charge more than you can afford, so don't waste my time."

"What a rude little bitch you are. I'm going to enjoy taking your Star Seed. "Dark-Iron Sabre-Dagger Power!""

"TJ, are you around here?" Tyrone asks, coming up on the scene. "Oh no, bad guys! Armor of the Heavens, Tow-chi!"

An orange exoframe goes onto Tyrone, and then rays of silver light and feathers bathe him until his armor comes onto him. The kanji of Justice is shown on his head, and then his helmet flies down. For his ending pose, he stands with his new sword, the Einhanzer, in his hands, and his new silver light wings spread. The background has silver feathers and of course the large kanji. Silver Warrior's armor is silver samurai armor, very similar to Silent Warrior's. He also has silver see through wings that look like angel wings made of light.

The Star Seed turns black, and then the black and orange dagger appears before Dark-Iron Sabre.

"You leave her alone! All she was doing was closing up from a long day at work; she doesn't need to be hassled by you. I, Silver Warrior of the Heavens will teach you a lesson with divine punishment!"

The two start to fight, and TJ comes back from the store.

"Tyrone's in trouble. **Armor of Virtue, Tow-chi**!"

"Heavens; Holy Indignation!"

Silver Warrior takes his sword, and lifts it above his head. An enchanted circle appears around him as his angelic wings begin to sparkle. The energy from the circle then transfers to his sword, and when he slashes down, a holy bolt of light crashes down from the sky, zapping the enemy.

"What was that?" Dark-Iron Sabre asks, easily dodging the shock wave.

"No way; how were you able to do that?"

"It's easy for someone of my talent you big dumbass!"

** "The only dumbass around here is you for posing to be one of my Brother Warriors!"** Silent Warrior says as his dagger strikes before Dark-Iron Sabre.

"It's about time you showed up," Silver Warrior says. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Sorry, I got hungry and had to eat," Silent Warrior responds.

"Well at least we can now go on. You attacked Prue Halliwell who taught me how hard it is to be a pro! In the name of Justice, I am the Brother Warrior that delivers divine punishment."

"**And I won't let this go on any longer. I'm the protector of all that's righteous. Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior! You're going down for the count."**

"I don't think so, Silent Warrior," Dark-Iron Sabre says as he turns Prue into a monster. "She should have taught you much more about how hard life really is! Get them, Brother Picture!"

Brother Picture pulls out a camera, and prepares to take Silent Warrior's picture.

"Shutter Chance!" it yells out.

The camera releases a powerful beam that Silent Warrior barely dodges.

"Silver Crescent Beam!"

Silver Warrior grabs his sword with his right hand and raises it to the sky. Two crescent moons collide on the tip, causing it to have a silver glow. He then circles the sword once clockwise from his head, and at the 10 o' clock pulls it back behind him. He then brings down his sword in a diagonal slash, shooting forth a concentrated beam of energy

Brother Picture quickly takes a photo of the beam, causing it to turn back and hit Silver Warrior.

"Silver Warrior!" Silent Warrior calls out, running over to him.

Brother Picture gets ready to attack again, when three daggers strike before her, and snapping can be heard.

"Penetrating the darkness of night…"

"Streaking though the atmosphere…"

"Resounding truth, we are three shooting stars…"

"Who are you three?" Brother Picture asks.

"Fighter RubyHeart!"

"Fighter DiamondHeart!"

"Fighter GlassHeart!"

"Three Heart Soldiers, Stage On!"

"Glass Shards Piercing!"

Fighter GlassHeart holds up one finger, and glass shards form around it. She then points the finger at the enemy, sending the shards to pierce it.

"Now to finish you off," GlassHeart says, preparing to attack again.

** "**No, I can't let you do that!" Silent Warrior says.

His kanji then glows brightly, and the Three Heart Soldiers can feel his power.

"**Virtue Cleansing Power!"**

"Sparkling!"

"Three Heart Soldiers, won't you stay and talk?" Silver Warrior asks.

"There is nothing to talk about," RubyHeart answers as they walk away.

The next day, Tyrese, Styve, Damon and TJ are at Café Mileto wondering about how Tyrone is doing.

"I wonder if his plans for debuting as an idol are going well," Tyrese says.

"Not at all because he doesn't get to eat anything," TJ replies.

"What do you mean?" Styve asks.

"Well, the truth is, after yesterday…"

"Oh good, everyone is here," Tyrone says, bursting through the door.

He sits down and takes TJ's drink. The guys then notice all the pamphlets he has with him.

"Ty, what's the meaning of this?" Styve questions.

"After thinking it over, I realized that if I debut as an assistant to the Three Hearts, my career won't go anywhere after that. So, I've decided to do some auditions fair and square."

"So then, you didn't give up becoming an idol?" TJ asks.

"Of course not! Well, I've got to run guys. Time for my next audition!"


	4. Ruby Star Power, Make Up!

"Hey Kiyoné, you guys are going to be in a musical?

"Yeah, that's right TJ. Damn it, that woman hates me! That's why she's always making me…"

"Who is this woman? And it's no use taking it out on me!"

"Shut up! You can't understand this kind of pain!"

"Well, I'm feeling a pain from my bad grades!"

"Oh yeah, me too…"

"Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: Ruby Star Power, Make Up! 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 176

The Three Hearts are rehearsing for a musical, and Kiyoné is having troubles.

"Stop!" the female director yells.

"What did I do wrong this time," Kiyoné grumbles.

"Kiyoné, you need to focus more," the director says to her. "You're not trying hard enough. Everything you're doing is wrong."

Ruby Star Power, Make Up!

The next day, in school, TJ is taking a math test, and struggling on it.

_"My dearest Ashley, your TJ is in the biggest situation of his life!"_ TJ is thinking to himself. _"I might get a 'c' on this test, if I'm lucky!"_

In the seat behind him, Kiyoné is struggling too, but it's because she's thinking about what had happened during the rehearsal.

_"With that skill level, you can't handle being in this musical at all!"_ she remembers the director saying to her.

"Damn it!" Kiyoné screams in the class, disrupting everyone.

Ryoko and Aiaka snicker quietly to themselves while Kiyoné continues to pull her hair out.

"As we thought, we'll have to take the makeup exam, right Ty?" TJ says to Tyrone in the school yard after school.

"If we fail the makeup exam, we'll be in the makeup class together TJ!" Tyrone replies.

"It must be fate!"

"We'll always have each other!"

"You two should just take the school year over again," Damon says playfully as he and Tyrese walk up.

Kiyoné, Ryoko, and Aiaka then walk up. Kiyoné also got a "c" on the test.

"Let's not even talk about it," Kiyoné is saying to them.

"Looks like you're in the makeup gang too," TJ says to her as the girls get closer.

"That wasn't even what we were talking about."

"Kiyoné is having a tough time with musical practice, and it's really bothering her," Aiaka explains.

"It's not that big a deal; it's just memorizing stuff."

"Doesn't look like she did too well memorizing this test," TJ says, looking at her test sheet with the others.

"What are you doing showing them my exam!" Kiyoné roars.

"It is pretty bad, even for us," Tyrone agrees with TJ.

"It's because of the musical!"

"This is bad," Tyrese starts. "If she does bad on the makeup exam…"

"…she'll definitely need to repeat the class," Ryoko finishes.

"If that's the case, then you'll have no choice but to join our 'Study Buddies' group!" Styve exclaims.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Damon asks.

"Our study group used to meet at my shrine," Styve continues, ignoring Damon. "Together we defeated the obstacles of the SAT's!"

"It's not like you had to do anything," Tyrone butts in. "You were already graduated from high school and in college."

Styve steps on his foot, and then proceeds to laugh like a maniac.

"Our study group just happens to be restarting today!" he says to the ladies. "It would be an honor to have you lovelies join us!"

"Thanks for the offer, but we have to go to rehearsal," Aiaka responds snobbishly.

"We have to go to musical rehearsal anyways," Kiyoné adds.

As the girls leave, TJ, Tyrone and Damon decide to go with them. Styve gets upset and complains that he feels left out.

"You can use some of my college level reference books," Tyrese says to him.

"I'm not doing a study group all by myself!" Styve yells.

At the rehearsal studio, the guys are watching. Tyrese and Styve have now joined them and are watching too.

"She looks kind of cool seeing her like this," TJ comments about Kiyoné.

"Do the dance again, Kiyoné," the director says.

"What's wrong?" Kiyoné asks going over to her.

"Everything."

"Why don't you tell me? What part is wrong?"

"Everything's wrong. The dance, the song, the acting; everything!"

"It must be easy being the one to say such things but to do none of the work!"

"Because you haven't figured it out yet, this is all I can do. I've told you what I want, but you still aren't getting it. If you need more from me, all I can really say is 'are you really a pro?'"

"Let's take a break," Ryoko suggests.

The three girls walk outside of the practice room, and convene with the guys.

"Who is that woman?" TJ asks.

"She's the director, Ms. Akane," Ryoko answers.

"I think she likes Kiyoné," Aiaka winks.

"She hates me," Kiyoné tells them. "All she does is complain about the little things. It's like she's gone to war with me!"

"I completely understand," TJ sighs. "There's always someone you just can't get along with."

"You've got that right," Styve says. "For example, a careless klutz who's completely clueless about his surroundings can be real annoying!"

"And who are you talking about?"

"I wonder who it could be…"

"You know Stevyn, there's always been something I've wanted to tell you!"

"Then go ahead; now's your chance!"

"They say quarreling is a sign of good friendship," Ryoko comments, looking around nervously with Aiaka.

"Don't butt in!" TJ and Styve yell.

"She just hates me," Kiyoné says, hitting the wall.

"Why are you taking a break?" Ms. Akane yells at the group. "Are you just doing this idol thing so you can have all of these guys drooling over you? And you boys, you're interfering, so get out of here!"

"We're not drooling, just admiring," Styve yells back.

Ms. Akane then takes her glasses off, and Styve gasps.

"Sister Angela!" he exclaims, recognizing her.

"Senor Carmona?"

"Sister Angela?" Ryoko and Aiaka ask.

"Just who is she?" Kiyoné wonders.

Meanwhile, at Cone Zone, Matt, dressed in his school uniform, is looking at a magazine when he spots some information about the musical. He skims over it, but then sees something interesting. Part of the article is talking about the mysterious new director, Angela Akane.

"She seems like she could be a stubborn one, but to get recognized like this must mean she has a Star Seed," he says to himself.

A phone then begins to ring, and he opens his backpack, pulling out a black telephone like the one on his desk at Galaxy TV.

"Hello?" he says, answering it. "Yes, I'm already following the next target. From here, I'll be able to arrange an interview. I'll return after that."

As the sun begins to set, Tyrone and Kiyoné are sneaking around Styve's old high school. They then spot Ms. Akane going into the campus chapel.

"So it's true," Tyrone says. "The director is a nun here at his old school."

Kiyoné then goes into the prayer hall, where Ms. Akane is kneeling down, praying.

"You're not a director, Ms. Akane, or would you like Sister Angela better?" Kiyoné starts.

"Sister Angela is appropriate in this place, and there are many things I want to do," she responds. "I don't want to choose just one and give up on the rest."

"Isn't that called going halfway?"

"I'm always going in and out. You're the one who is going halfway."

"I'm going all out too!"

"Is that so? I saw your concert a few days ago. I felt it right then. You wanted to send some message from your heart. I thought you were very good. But as an actress, you're no good."

Kiyoné gets mad.

"With your acting, you're telling me that you can't send your message in my musical. I won't give up on you until you can do that."

"Wow, she said some pretty powerful stuff," Tyrone says to Kiyoné as they are walking back to the studio.

"Yeah, I know, but it was true," Kiyoné says. "I'm going to go back and do the musical."

"You're still willing to do the musical, even after what she said?"

"Yes, I have to. Ty, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, shoot."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, not at the moment."

"Then I have a chance. Bye."

Later at the studio, Kiyoné gets there only to see Ms. Akane sleeping on a chair. She wakes up at hearing the sound of Kiyoné's footsteps.

"I thought you were going to make me work harder," Kiyoné says to her.

"And you'll be ok without studying for the makeup exam?" Ms. Akane replies.

"If I don't give it all I've got, I just won't be satisfied."

"Well then, if you don't, I'll pull you off of the lead role!"

The rehearsal begins, with just the two of them, and Ms. Akane begins to notice a difference in Kiyoné.

"_Simply amazing,"_ she thinks to herself.

Outside the room, TJ is spying on Kiyoné. He decided to check up on her after talking with Tyrone earlier.

"What is Ty going on about?" he wonders. "There's nothing to worry about."

"There's a lot to worry about!" a voice behind him says. "What will you do if you fail the makeup exam tomorrow?"

"I feel like you're following me, Styve," TJ says, turning around.

"Stop worrying about someone else, and go home and study."

Styve grabs him by the shoulder, and proceeds to drag him outside.

"Ok, you've earned a break," Ms. Akane says. "I'm going to go get some coffee."

Ms. Akane gets some coffee from a machine, and is on her way back when someone calls out to her.

"What a bright shining star you have," a male voice says.

"Are you a fan of the Three Hearts?" Ms. Akane asks, turning around to see Matt.

"Oh, how rude of me. Here's my card; my name is Matt from Galaxy Production Company."

"No thanks, I don't want to appear on TV. You can watch my show and get the message that I want to say."

"You should know better than to oppose Brother Warrior Dark-Iron Sabre!" Matt says. "Dark-Iron Sabre-Dagger Power!"

Kiyoné hears the screams and runs back only to see Dark-Iron Sabre take out Ms. Akane's Star Seed. Unfortunately for him it's a dud, and it turns black. Frozen in shock, Kiyoné watches as Ms. Akane is turned into a monster.

"You shouldn't scrunch up your face like that," Dark-Iron Sabre says, spotting her. "It'll mess up your cute face. Brother Director, I'll leave the rest to you!"

Dark-Iron Sabre leaves, and Ms. Akane turns into Brother Director. It then takes out some movie film, and throws the rolls at Kiyoné.

_"I've go to do something,"_ she finally says to herself. "Ruby Star Power, Make Up!"

In this transformation, a microphone headset appears on her left ear, and then she holds her right hand up across her chest as her nails get done, and then a ruby streaks past her. The ruby then circles up her body, turning it red. As it passes over her thighs, the leather pants appear, and when it goes over her chest, her top appears. She then holds her hands out and star dust goes to her hands which creates her gloves, and her skin returns to its normal color. She then blinks twice, and does a 360 to the left with her right hand out. Her ending pose is when she turns around, the background freezes and she ends with her left hand on her hip and her right arm over her head.

After she transforms, she throws her ruby studded dagger in front of the monster.

"Penetrating the darkness of your evils, and righting the wrongs of the night, I, leader of the Three Heart Soldiers, Fighter RubyHeart, will punish you in the name of the red star."

"Oh great!" Brother Director squeals. "Camera Start!"

_"I must do this," _RubyHeart thinks to herself. _"Until I find that person…"_ "Ruby Serious Laser!"

**"Armor of Virtue, Tow-Chi!"**

"Armor of the Strata, Tow-Chi!"

Using the henshin ball of the Strata, given to him by Tauro Demos and Rowen, Styve calls upon the power of Life Force. A red exoframe appears, and goes onto Styve's body. Then, red embers fly down onto Styve, creating the Armor of the Strata. His kanji of Life appears, and then his helmet goes onto him. A bow appears on his back, and he goes into his ending pose: a large kanji of life in front of a firestorm. QuickStrike wears red samurai armor, and his helmet has devil horns on it.

RubyHeart gets ready to attack again, when a red and a black dagger strike before her.

"I don't know why you're fighting, but that Ghoul used to be a human!"

**"I can't allow you to continue to attack her! Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior!"**

"And QuickStrike of the Strata. You'd better watch out, because when the heat is on, you can bet the heat's going to be on you!"

"Shut up!" RubyHeart yells at them. "You'll never understand…our suffering! You live happily with no concern for the suffering of those who survived!"

"RubyHeart, what are you talking about?" Silent Warrior asks.

"This is our fight!"

"Strata;" QuickStrike calls, pulling out his bow and getting an arrow ready. "If you want to fight, I'll be your opponent. Silent Warrior, do it now!"

**"****Virtue Cleansing Power****!"**

"Arrow Shock Wave!"

QuickStrike pulls the bow off his back, and pulls the sting back. A golden arrow then appears and starts to charge itself as QuickStrike focuses it. The longer he concentrates on it, the more powerful it becomes. He then releases the string, and the arrow goes at the victim with a massive amount of spiritual and fire energy.

QuickStrike adds his attack to the cleansing, and purifies Brother Director.

_"Silent Warrior…maybe what we need is his shine…"_ RubyHeart thinks quietly. "I'm out of here."

"Can we meet again?" Silent Warrior asks.

"I'd like for us to not be enemies."

The next day, TJ and Tyrone are furious that Kiyoné got a 98 on the makeup test.

"When did you have the time to study?" TJ yells.

"I made time for it," she replies. "I'll keep giving my best in the musical too."

"Wow, not only studying, but doing the musical too," Tyrone says. "It's a miracle she can do both!"

_"I've got to give this everything I've got…believing in the day our message reaches that person."_


	5. Diamond Star Power, Make Up!

"Ryoko's a genius! She got the top score with you, Reese!"

"TJ, you really should study more, and then you can tie with us."

"You're right, man. How about I ask Ryoko to study with me!"

"TJ, it's really better to study by yourself, especially in your case. Besides, Ryoko looks kind of busy…"

"Reese, are you getting jealous? Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: Torrent's Mental Match; Diamond Star Power, Make Up! 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 177

The results of the science test are up, and Tyrese and Ryoko tied for first place, again.

"Ryoko must be a genius to keep up with Tyrese," Damon comments.

"She's the best," Tyrone agrees. "You know what, I'll ask her if she can show me how to do the homework assignments."

"Wait, I'll ask too!" TJ says, running off with Tyrone.

They both run over to a classroom being used as a study hall, and confront Ryoko.

"Do you think you could help me with my work?" Tyrone asks Ryoko, pulling her off to one side. "I just don't understand all those numbers in math."

"You can teach me too!" TJ says, winking at her.

Tyrone then rolls his eyes, and TJ rolls his at him.

"It's ok for you to copy my notes," Ryoko replies.

TJ and Tyrone both start pulling at her notebook.

"You should let me have it first!" Tyrone insists. "I did get here before you."

"You were only here one second before I was," TJ replies. "Don't make it seem like I was an hour late!"

"First is first, Timothy!"

"You're always trying to confuse me with complex explanations, Tyson!"

"Don't you know that expression, 'if you dig out the gold, you'll make a safe hit?'"

"I think you meant, 'first come, first served,'" Ryoko corrects him.

The notebook then rips in half, and Ryoko hangs her head in shame.

Torrent's Mental Match; Diamond Star Power, Make Up!

In another study hall, Tyrese is going over some notes, when TJ and Tyrone cross his mind.

"Those two haven't been to see me for homework help lately," he says to himself.

The bell rings, and he packs his things up and leaves the classroom. As he's going down the hall, he spots his AP Chemistry teacher.

"Mr. Link," Tyrese starts, running after him, "we'll be able to see that comet you discovered soon. It will be exactly visible at..."

"9:15 PM, in the southern sky," Ryoko says, coming up behind them and finishing Tyrese's sentence.

"Ahh yes," Mr. Link smiles. "I haven't seen Little Washu in 15 years."

"We'll be able to see it for 10 minutes. Tonight, Tyrese, I'll be on 'The Daily Show with Jon Stewart' with Mr. Link. The board of science at Cambridge invited him. In fact, he was supposed to teach there, but he decided to stay here at NorthWest Academy.

"Mr. Link, why don't you go to Cambridge?" Tyrese asks.

"I just like looking at the sky and teaching matter/energy with a little bit of chem. I feel relaxed," he responds.

"I get it," Tyrese states.

"Space is filled with dreams and romance."

"There's no need for dreams and romance in academics," Ryoko corrects him.

"That's not so," Tyrese argues. "He was able to discover the comet because he has dreams. You sound a lot like this girl Valery I used to know from New Haven Academy…"

"I can't believe that's the opinion of someone who shared top score with me."

"Exactly like her…"

"Would you two please come to my house to look at the comet?" Mr. Link asks.

Later, the usual five are at Cone Zone. Tyrese is telling the guys that everyone is invited to watch the comet, Little Washu, at Mr. Link's home.

"I wouldn't mind having a comet with my name traveling through space," Styve says.

"I want to find a comet with Ashley and name it after us so our love will be cosmic!" TJ announces.

"But why did he name it Little Washu?" Tyrone asks.

"It's probably an older crush's name," Damon answers.

"Any older would be in a retirement home!"

"It's probably the name of his lover," Styve says.

"Washu was known as the greatest scientific genius ever, before she disappeared," Tyrese tells them. "She was his inspiration for going into science."

"Hmm, inspiration…" TJ starts.

He then begins thinking of how nerdy Mr. Link is, and starts snickering to himself.

"I heard that Mr. Link's going to be on TV with Ryoko," Tyrone says. "I want to go watch."

"How did you know that?" Tyrese asks.

"If we say that we're Mr. Link's students, we can see it live, right?"

Everyone sighs and Tyrese turns bright red.

Meanwhile, Matt is over at Galaxy TV, reading the school newspaper, when he sees the article about the comet Little Washu.

"Looks like this comet that approaches earth every 15 years is coming this way," he reads.

He then sees a photo of Mr. Link.

"I've never heard of this Mr. Link before," he's saying to himself. "But someone interested in the stars must hold a Star Seed."

On the FOX5 side of the TV studio, they're recording the show, and taking questions from the audience.

"Do people become stars when they die?" one little boy asks.

"Maybe," Mr. Link replies. "There are many stories in legends where people have become stars. Perhaps the souls of our ancestors are guiding us after they become stars."

"Mr. Link is really passionate about stars," TJ comments to Tyrese.

He and the others are off to the side watching the show.

"A person who died cannot become a star," Ryoko corrects him. "The power of people who are alive make the stars."

Mr. Link looks at her, but doesn't say anything. Tyrese also looks at her, and wonders what's really going on. After the TV show, Ryoko goes down to meet up with Tyrese and the other guys.

"You're coming to Mr. Link's house, right?" Tyrese asks.

"You're still saying things like that? You should look more at reality," Ryoko replies. "Your dreams and romance can't defeat the rain It's raining now, and the weather forecast calls for 100% rain tomorrow."

"We'll be able to see Little Washu. That comet is a reality born from a person's dreams and romance."

"Are you going to be able to stop the rain with your dreams? Don't think so! Listen, I'll go if it becomes clear."

The next day, it's raining, just like Ryoko said it would. Tyrese is sad and mad about it.

"Cheer up man," Damon says as they leave the school.

"Yeah, it'll probably clear up by tonight," TJ adds.

That evening, it's still raining, but Tyrese has gone over to Mr. Link's house anyways.

"It sure is coming down," Tyrese comments.

"There's nothing we can do about that," Mr. Link responds.

The doorbell then rings, and Mr. Link goes to answer it.

"Hello, my name is Matt. I'm looking for Mr. Gerry Link."

"You've found him," Mr. Link says.

"Can I speak to your son then?" Matt asks, looking at the picture (it's 15 years old).

Mr. Link pulls out his school id, and Matt is finally satisfied.

"Well, since you're not what I was expecting, I'll get straight to the point," Matt says. "Since you're all excited about science, try to explain what I'm about to do with scientific notion. Dark-Iron Sabre-Dagger Power!"

"What you did is impossible," Mr. Link says after watching Matt transform into Brother Warrior Dark-Iron Sabre.

"Give me your Star Seed!"

"That's Mr. Link!" Tyrese exclaims from inside, hearing Mr. Link yell out. "Armor of the Torrent, Tow-Chi!"

Using the henshin ball of the Torrent, given to him by Cye, Tyrese calls upon the power of Trust. His transformation shows his blue exoframe going onto his body, and then drops of ice shards making up his armor. His kanji, Trust, is shown, and is then covered up by a blue samurai helmet. Afterwards, a long, three pointed staff (not like Poseidon's but like a claw) appears, and finishes his transformation by him posing with a large hurricane in the background, and the kanji of Trust. The Armor of the Torrent is blue samurai armor with a blue and white exoframe underneath.

He rushes towards the scene to see the crystal turn black on Mr. Link's forehead.

"What did you do to him?" NightScream asks.

"NightScream, you shouldn't concern yourself with the affairs of men!" Dark-Iron Sabre replies.

"How did you know my name? That doesn't matter; I can't let you hurt this man of science!"

"I wasn't asking for permission. Allow the one you're trying to protect to turn against you!"

Mr. Link then changes into Brother Teacher.

"Brother Teacher, please educate this boy!" Dark-Iron Sabre commands.

"Mr. Link, I will help you!" NightScream yells as Dark-Iron Sabre leaves. "Torrent…"

Before he can do the attack, Brother Teacher throws a chalk eraser at him, forcing him to stop and jump out of the way.

_"I can't hurt a teacher I respect so much,"_ NightScream thinks to himself.

About a block away, Ryoko is walking when she senses danger. She then gets a vision of NightScream fighting Brother Teacher.

"It's always something in this town," she complains. "Diamond Star Power, Make Up!"

In this transformation, a microphone headset appears on her left ear, and she lifts up her right hand, which then has the nails get done with blue stars. She then lifts her right hand over her head as diamonds fly up in front of her. Diamonds circle her body, starting with her head and going down. As it goes down her body, her uniform appears and her skin turns blue. She then stretches her arms and legs out, and her gloves and boots come on and her skin returns to normal. She then does a 360 to the right and then the background freezes making her ending pose; her left hand up with a large blue diamond studded background.

Her dagger then strikes the ground and the familiar snaps are heard.

"That's enough you poor excuse for a teacher. Penetrating the darkness of evils and fighting the crime of nights, I am Three Heart Soldier Fighter DiamondHeart! Diamond Dust!"

"No, stop," NightScream says, jumping in the way of the attack. "Please stop, this is a teacher that is really respected."

"It's no longer a teacher, it's an enemy," DiamondHeart retorts. "Get out of the way or I'll make sure you get blasted as well."

DiamondHeart and NightScream start to argue about what to do with Brother Teacher, while Brother Teacher gathers his strength back.

"The dreams and romance he has will bring him back," NightScream is saying.

"Are those two things that important?" DiamondHeart asks.

"The very mind which seeks dreams and romance gives us the will to work."

DiamondHeart then remembers Tyrese's words to her about Mr. Link's feelings towards the comet.

"I suppose that makes sense," she sighs.

Down the street, TJ is walking with Prometheus near Mr. Link's house, when he hears the two of them arguing.

** "Armor of Virtue, Tow-chi!"**

Brother Teacher is about to attack the two, when the dagger strikes before him.

"Who is it this time?" he complains.

"**I don't think it's a very good idea for a teacher to try to become a warrior. You are the favorite teacher of many students at your school, and they respect you for your passionate dreams about the stars. I, the Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior, will take care of your attitude problem, and set things right!"**

Bringing out his swords, he launches himself at Brother Teacher. The monster pulls out two rulers and starts to fight back with him.

"Return to your desk and open your text book!" Brother Teacher yells.

"No way!" Silent Warrior cries. "I don't even have any of your classes!"

"I have to help him," DiamondHeart sighs. "Diamond Dust!"

The attack breaks the two rulers, and Silent Warrior sends out one swoop to knock him down.

"Now Silent Warrior!" NightScream yells. "Torrent; Super Wave Smasher!"

Using his three pointed staff, its three points open up and charge a powerful ball in the middle. It then releases the ball and a massive amount of icy cold water is released, freezing whatever is in its way, and then shattering it.

** "Virtue Cleansing Power!"**

The combined attack freezes the enemy, and when the ice breaks, Mr. Link is back to normal.

Just as Mr. Link recovers, the rain stops and the clouds begin to clear.

Later, the five guys are looking through Mr. Link's telescope.

"I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier," Ryoko says, showing up. "I can see the dreams and romance of that man. I will also treasure my own dreams and romances."

"It's ok," Tyrese says.

The two of them sit together, looking at Little Washu pass by.


	6. Glass Star Power, Make Up!

"I'm going to live with Aiaka, starting today!"

"What are you going on about Promeeth; Aiaka doesn't want to keep you."

"You always know how to make me feel bad, TJ! There's a red string of fate between Aiaka and I!"

"I thought that red string was tied to you and Athena? Maybe I should ask Mid-Knight what he thinks…"

"Now, now TJ, there's no need to do that!"

"Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: Aiaka's True Feelings: Glass Star Power, Make Up! 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 178

Prometheus has been missing for a while, so TJ and the others have decided to put up some signs. The posters have a hand drawn picture of Prometheus' face and say "there's a diamond bald spot…have you seen my Prometheus?"

"How long has he been gone?" Tyrone asks.

"It's been about a week now," TJ replies.

"It's not like Prometheus to not inform us," Athena states.

"I hope nothing has happened to him," Styve adds.

"Maybe a traffic accident!" Damon says.

"Or a shelter!" Tyrese says.

"Or perhaps a traveling circus!" Tyrone exclaims.

"Tyrone!" everyone yells.

"I was just kidding; calm down."

"Well we've put up the posters, so we'll just have to wait for him to contact us," Styve decides.

As the guys are giving up for the day, they see an interview being held with Aiaka on a TV screen in Radio Shack. Aiaka is talking about becoming an idol, and in her arms is no one other than Prometheus.

"Oh Prometheus, why?" Athena sighs.

Aiaka's True Feelings; Glass Star Power, Make Up!

At school, the guys are in some bushes spying on Aiaka. Just as TJ is on his way to talk to her, a guy comes up to him and hands him a letter.

"It's a love letter," Damon notices.

"Um, sorry, but there's already somebody else," TJ says to him.

"Oh, is there really?" the guy asks, hanging his head.

"Well, even though there's no room for boyfriends, I guess you could just be a friend of mine. I don't discriminate based on sexuality."

"Hold on, when you said there's already somebody, you were talking about yourself?"

"Yes. I feel a bit awkward, but it's right."

"Could you give this letter to Aiaka," the boy asks, rolling his eyes.

"Nobody said it was going to TJ," Tyrone says, nudging Damon.

"I didn't think TJ was that open with himself," Tyrese comments.

Everyone looks at Tyrese, and he hides his face behind a book. TJ goes up to Aiaka and notices she's reading a book.

"What are you reading?" he asks.

"Nothing important," she replies. "People tend to leave me alone unless they're on an errand when they see me reading, so I always have a book so people leave me alone."

"Well I have some errands," TJ says, taking her book that's filled with blank pages.

"Let me guess; your errand is giving me someone's love letter, right?"

"Right."

"I get too many of them as it is."

"Just take it."

TJ hands her the letter, and she throws it in the trash.

"Don't you even care about your fans?" TJ asks, disgusted with her. "Why would you just throw someone's feelings away like that?"

"I don't have the time for such trivial things," Aiaka answers, walking away.

"What the hell is with that attitude!"

"She's a real idol alright," Tyrone sighs as he and the others walk up to TJ.

"That's beside the point!" everyone yells at him.

Later, the five guys and Athena are at Manchester Farms wondering if it was really Prometheus they saw on TV with Aiaka.

"I wouldn't mind trading places with Prometheus," Damon sighs.

"Can you guys be serious please?" Athena moans.

"I'm back," Prometheus says, showing up suddenly.

"Where were you?" Athena asks.

"I was with Aiaka."

"Why?" TJ asks.

"Well, here's what happened. The Three Hearts were going to be on a pet show, so they had to have a pet. They bought a chameleon, but it escaped. They didn't have much time after that, so they had to find another pet quickly. I didn't really want to do it, but when Aiaka touched me, I felt a warm feeling coming from her. So I've been with them ever since. I even got to take a bath with her."

"Lucky you," Damon comments.

"So I guess it's ok for a cat to take a bath with Aiaka," Tyrone says. "And to enjoy her scent, and the tickling, and the sleeping in the same bed…I should be a cat!"

"You could never be a cat," Prometheus moans.

Later, at the TV studio, Director Wes Craven goes up to Aiaka to talk with her.

"You always go straight home after shooting," he says to her. "You have a cat don't you? A person who has a cat is often lonely, so I wonder if you're lonely too."

"What do you want?" Aiaka asks.

"Would you like to have dinner with me this evening?"

"You're not my type," Aiaka responds, "and I have no intention of being with you, except during our work. Your conversation bores me, and I'm already tired of you posing as my boyfriend in the movie."

_"She's really cold!"_ Prometheus thinks, watching them from behind a sign.

"Fine, keep being cheeky like that," Wes says. "You're nothing more than a seasonal idol!"

Prometheus then runs up to Aiaka, and they take off. In a taxi, the Three Hearts are riding home.

"So, the bald spotted cat came back," Kiyoné says in the taxi.

"Don't call him that," Aiaka says.

"That's a beautiful cat," Kiyoné says. "This planet is full of mysterious things. A lion that's the size of a house cat; how marvelous. I'll name him Cody."

"I'll think of a better name than that."

"I heard that you didn't accept the dinner invitation from Wes. What's even more is that you are throwing away your fan mail without reading it."

"We shouldn't be doing anything that will reduce the number of fans," Ryoko scolds.

"Don't forget, you two, what our mission is," Aiaka reminds them. "We only have to look for one person. We have no need for anyone who doesn't have the true glitter of the stars."

Prometheus is puzzled by their conversation.

"I can't believe the people of this world," Aiaka continues. "Not a single one…"

"I understand how you feel," Ryoko says.

"The only one we need is that one person, and we will find him, I know it…"

The next day, Aiaka takes Prometheus to a pet shop for a bath. She then dresses him up in a baseball uniform and a cap. The five guys and Athena are watching. Wes then enters with his own cat.

"That little outfit on your cat looks nice," he says to her. "It's too bad that underneath it is something that doesn't match at all."

_"What's this guy's problem?"_ Prometheus wonders.

"I'm sorry I invited you the other day," he says to Aiaka. "I didn't know that you were a lesbian."

"Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Aiaka asks. "I'll have you know that I'm the first Princess of the planet jer…"

"What she's trying to say is that she's not a lesbian, she just isn't interested in you," Kiyoné says, stopping Aiaka from revealing her real identity.

Prometheus then scratches him for saying something like that.

"Hey, you little animal!" Wes screams as he reaches his hand back to slap him.

"Wes Craven, Miss Aiaka Jurai?" Matt asks, appearing and stopping him from slapping Prometheus. "I'd like to interview you about your relationship with Miss Aiaka."

"I have no relationship with this dirty bastard," Aiaka says leaving.

The others follow her out, leaving the store.

"Well, since there's nobody around, might as well finish my job," Matt says.

He transforms into Brother Warrior Dark-Iron Sabre (no transformation, just a flash of light) and starts to take out Wes's Star Seed. Aiaka and Prometheus are in the parking lot when they hear his scream. Prometheus runs back into the store, followed by the five guys. Just as they are about to transform, they trip over Wes's fat cat.

"Great, we let all the birds out of the cage," Tyrese moans.

"We can't get blamed for this…can we?" Tyrone asks.

"Guys just get off of me and transform!" Athena cries.

** "Armor of Virtue, Tow-Chi!"**

"Armor of the Torrent, Tow-Chi!"

"Armor of the Strata, Tow-Chi!"

"Armor of the Halo, Tow-Chi!"

"Armor of the Heavens, Tow-Chi!"

Prometheus and Aiaka see Dark-Iron Sabre take out Wes's Star Seed.

"I don't want to help out," Aiaka says to herself. "It's no good, no matter what we do. If we don't find that person, it's the end of the universe."

Prometheus jumps up and attacks Dark-Iron Sabre, but he just blasts him through a window. Wes's Star Seed turns black, and Dark-Iron Sabre begins to leave in his elevator box when five daggers strike the ground.

"I'll just pretend I didn't see those," Dark-Iron Sabre says to himself.

He turns to walk away when a bird house hits him in the back of the head.

"Why did you do that?" he yells, turning around.

**"You already know the answer!"**

Birds then fly by for dramatic effect.

"A pet shop is a place for the dreams of animals!"

"In addition, you attacked the private lives of idols!"

"We can't forgive you!"

"I agree! Even I hesitate!"

"Silver Warrior!" everyone yells.

"Just kidding…"

"My business for today is over, and I don't see you paying me over time," Dark-Iron Sabre complains.

** "For righting wrongs and triumphing over evils…"**

"Are you even listening?"

** "Handsome suited Brothers in Mystical Armor!"**

"Hello?"

**"Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior! In the name of Virtue, I will stop you!"**

"See you next time!" Dark-Iron Sabre says as he leaves.

"Oh…he's leaving already…" Silent Warrior says confused.

"It's because you take so long with the opening!" QuickStrike complains.

Wes turns into Brother Ojou, and takes out a whip which he begins beating the Brothers with. Aiaka is with Prometheus outside.

"He's just unconscious, don't worry," she says to Athena who comes up. "Please take care of him."

She then runs off.

"If it wasn't for that little cat, I wouldn't even be doing this. Glass Star Power, Make Up!"

A microphone headset appears on her left ear, and she places both hands over her chest. She stretches out her fingers, and then her nails become yellow, and then she lifts them over her head as glass shards rush over her. Glass shards then circle her from her head down, and from her toes up. As they pan the body, she turns yellow and her uniform appears. When the two ends meet, the shards explode and then contract to her hands and feet making her gloves and boots, and making her skin turn back to normal. She then does a 360 to the left, then the right, and goes into her ending pose, both hands up, and glass shards in a yellow the background.

GlassHeart then throws her dagger down and Brother Ojou looks up.

"That's enough you monster, making the Brother Warriors have to work extra hard. Penetrating the darkness to thwart all evils, you're sushi because I am Three Heart Soldier Fighter GlassHeart! Glass Shards Piercing!"

The monster is slammed against the wall, and GlassHeart looks smugly at the Brothers.

"I suppose I can help you out, but only this time, for the sake of that cat," she says.

"Oh, you mean Prometheus?" Silent Warrior asks.

"What an interesting name for him. But you should hurry and take care of that Ghoul."

** "Virtue Cleansing Power!"**

"We probably need your power," GlassHeart says once the Ghoul has been turned back to normal.

The next day at school, Aiaka is feeling a lot better about herself, and about life in general. When she gets to her locker, there are many love letters stuffed in it.

"People should think about the work I have to do to reply to all of these," she complains.

TJ is around the corner spying on her with Prometheus.

"I bet she's going to throw all of those away," he says to Prometheus.

"It's ok," Prometheus responds. "Aiaka has a man to love, so she can't reply to those letters."

Aiaka hears them and turns around, saying hello to Prometheus.

"Is he yours?" Aiaka asks TJ.

"You could say that," TJ answers.

"Come and see me any time."

"What's with the sudden change in tone?" TJ asks as she walks off down the hall.

"I hope you find him soon," Prometheus says quietly.


	7. The Warriors and the Soldiers

"Ryoko, I heard you're going to be on a cooking show."

"Yeah, that's right TJ."

"Then I'll show you how to make an outstanding TJ special!"

"What is it?"

"Well, I can't tell you 'cuz it's a family secret."

"But then how am I supposed to make it?"

"Give me tickets to the show, and I'll do it myself! Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: Are they Enemies or an Addition to the Team? The Brother Warriors and the Three Heart Soldiers. 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 179

In the school library, TJ is writing a letter to Ashley.

_"__Ashley,__my__love,__in__case__you__were__wondering__about__my__love__life,__don__'__t__worry__just__because__I__'__m__so__handsome.__You__'__re__the__only__one__for__me.__You__'__re__the__only__thing__on__my__mind.__I__love__you__a__lot.__"_

He then pauses a moment and puts his pen down.

_"I__haven't__received__any__responses__from__her,"_ he thinks to himself. _"__I__know__she__said__that__she__'__d__be__busy__for__a__while,__but__…"_

"Hey T, sup?" a familiar voice asks.

TJ turns around to see Elliott and Jacoby.

"What a surprise to see you in the library," Elliott chuckles. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing," TJ responds, covering the letter to Ashley.

"Don't tease him like that," Jacoby says. "He's writing to the love of his life."

"So how is she doing in Japan?"

TJ doesn't answer because he doesn't want them to know that he hasn't gotten any replies.

_"__I__can__'__t__tell__them__that__I__haven__'__t__heard__from__her,__"_ he thinks to himself.

Jacoby and Elliott can sense that TJ is hiding something from them.

"I guess he keeps some things to himself," Elliott says, walking away with Jacoby.

"Tiny isn't his normal self," Jacoby comments. "I wonder…"

Are they Enemies or an Addition to the Team? The Brother Warriors and the Three Heart Soldiers

The Three Hearts are in their room rehearsing.

"Silver and Silent Warrior remind me of our prince," Kiyoné says. "But are they our enemy or ally?"

"You're way off Kiyoné," Ryoko says. "We don't even know if the Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior is our enemy or ally let, alone one of his partners. Our prince is a totally different person, never mix them up!"

"You think so? But they both have a power that we don't."

"It's even worse that you say one of them looks like our prince."

"Still, we can use them to our advantage," Aiaka adds.

"I'm not too sure about that."

Damon and TJ are in the greenhouse at their school picking strawberries. TJ is commenting on how there are so many.

"I want to keep them for myself," TJ comments, shoving some in his mouth.

"Now TJ, you know we can't do that," Damon says. "And be careful: the green ones are still too sour to eat. This cake is for everyone because we all did so well on our last test. Plus, it'll give us the passing grade in our economics class."

Damon then hears a noise coming from another part of the greenhouse.

"Hey, who else is in here?" Damon asks himself. "The floral club isn't in today, so it should just be me and TJ.

On the other side, Ryoko is smelling some white roses.

_"Revolutionary__Soldier:__Silent__Warrior,__who__is__he?"_ Ryoko thinks to herself. _"He__doesn't__know__anything__about__the__real__fight,__even__though__after__checking__up__on__him,__his__reputation__is__good.__He__'__s__saved__this__planet__from__four__major__battles.__And__Silver__Warrior__… __why__do__I__get__this__feeling__he__'__s__not__like__the__others?__It__'__s__as__if__he__'__s__the__same__as__Silent__Warrior,__yet__there__'__s__something__…__off.__He__and__Silent__Warrior__are__both__similar,__but__they__don't__know__what__we__went__through__to__get__here...__You__wish__to__save__people,__but__that__'__s__nothing__more__than__a__word__for__those__who__indulge__in__happiness__with__ignorance__of__real__battle."_

"Hi," Damon says, entering the green house.

"I would like to be left alone," Ryoko says quietly.

"Hi Ryoko," TJ says, startling her.

She accidentally jerks away from the rose, causing it to prick her finger.

"Sorry about that Ryoko, here, take this," TJ says, handing her his handkerchief.

"Thank you," she says. "Hey guys, I'm going to be on a cooking show today, and I need to bring along a friend. Damion, aren't you in the cooking club?"

"Yes," Damon replies.

"You can ask me too," TJ says.

"That's ok, I only need one and I've heard rumors about his cooking," Ryoko says politely.

"What did you have in mind?" Damon asks.

"It doesn't matter to me. You can make something with those strawberries I saw you two gathering earlier."

"Oh, I promised the others that I would make something for them…"

"Do you mind if I come too?" TJ asks, covering Damon's mouth. "I think it's a just reward for mending your pricked finger."

"But why?" Ryoko asks.

"To be Damon's assistant!"

"I guess there's no room for objections."

At Black Hills Regional Park, Matt is chilling on a park bench.

"I don't feel like working today," he says to himself. "No football, no nothing. I'm really starting to lose interest in my work."

He begins to read a magazine when he spots dessert expert Mrs. Fields.

"This could be the one," he says. "I've got to search for targets anyway, might as well get some snacks in at the same time."

Matt's cell phone then begins to ring.

"The president would like to see you," the voice on the other end says.

Matt looks around to see if anyone is looking, and then jumps into the air and vanishes. He rematerializes in front of Savior Galaxia in his Brother uniform. Two other figures in shadow are also there, laughing.

"Have you gotten the Star Seed yet, Brother Dark-Iron Sabre?" he asks.

"My next target has been chosen," Dark-Iron Sabre replies.

"Are you sure that this is a holder of a true Star Seed?"

"Maybe…"

"You idiot," Galaxia yells at him, blasting him with his power. "I don't like to wait."

Tyrone and Tyrese are at Styve's dorm with the two cats, flipping through TV shows. They start to pass "Cooking with Mrs. Fields," when they spot Ryoko.

"Damon taught her everything they'll be cooking on the show today," Tyrese tells everyone.

"Idols are really expected to do everything, aren't they?" Styve asks.

"I'm jealous," Tyrone comments. "Damon gets to be on live TV with Ryoko and all I can do is watch."

"Damon looks very nervous," Tyrese comments.

"He's supposed to help Ryoko bake a short cake," Styve says, reading the screen.

"Hey, that cake's supposed to be for us," Tyrone whines.

"That _bato__'__s_got some nerve!"

"There may be bloodshed," Prometheus sighs.

At the studio, they start the cooking.

"Can I have the eggs please?" Ryoko asks.

"I can't find them," Damon says, looking frantically.

TJ sees that he can't find them, so he makes a carton of eggs appear in his hand, and then he goes on stage.

"Here are the eggs," TJ says, taking over.

He cracks the eggs himself, adding the shells too.

"If you mix them well, it won't matter!" TJ says enthusiastically.

"What is TJ doing there?" Styve asks, almost knocking over the TV.

"You can't describe it without the word 'cheating,'" Tyrone answers.

He then starts doing everything else as Damon tells him the directions. TJ then pours the flour in, and realizes that it's not flour. Suddenly there's a huge explosion of powder and cake mix. The producers quickly stop the live broadcast. Ryoko then begins to laugh hysterically.

"_This__is__the__second__time__this__boy__has__made__me__laugh,__"_ she thinks to herself.

"I haven't seen her laugh like that since the old days," Aiaka says to Kiyoné up in a window.

TJ and Damon leave the set, and TJ is disappointed.

"I really made a mess this time," he says to Damon.

"Don't worry too much about it," Damon says. "Mrs. Fields had a cake already ready just in case something went wrong. I guess everyone was shocked when you popped up so suddenly."

"I know I was," Mrs. Fields says, coming up to them. "To just jump into a live show like that was something. I enjoyed it for the most part though. Please come see me again."

"Do you think that means I can come back on TV?" TJ asks as she leaves.

"I don't really think so," Damon answers.

Mrs. Fields rounds the corner, and then the guys hear her scream, followed by some bright lights.

**"Armor****of****Virtue,****Tow-chi!"**

"Armor of the Halo, Tow-chi!"

Brother Warrior Dark-Iron Sabre gets the Star Seed, but it turns black.

"This isn't a Star Seed either," he complains. "This is going to be a big problem, isn't it?"

A green and a black dagger then strike the ground, as if answering his question.

** "How can you do this to a respectable chef?"**

"We like to enjoy good food!"

"So what?" Dark-Iron Sabre responds.

** "Handsome suited Brothers in arms won't let this continue. You're bullying the people who create great dishes. Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior!"**

"JetStorm of the Halo!"

"Your goose is cooked!" they both say, finishing the speech.

"Well it's time for me to go," Dark-Iron Sabre says. "My work here is done for today. Brother Chef, please handle the rest."

He then leaves, and Mrs. Fields turns into Brother Chef, a Phage that is dressed like a chef with a large pot on its back.

"Come on, let's have fun cooking!" Brother Chef roars. "Frying pan assault!"

Brother Chef pulls out frying pans from the giant pot on his back, and begins throwing them like saucers. Silent Warrior jumps out of the way of one, and notices that the pots have razor sharp edges on them.

"That's not cool!" he cries.

"Halo; Thunder Bolt Cut!"

JetStorm's attack manages to knock Brother Chef on his back, causing him to drop all of the utensils in his pot.

"Silent Warrior, now while he's not paying attention," JetStorm says.

**"****Virtue****Cleansing****…"**

Silent Warrior gets about halfway through the cleansing, when he is interrupted.

"Would you please help me," Brother Chef asks innocently.

Silent Warrior stops the attack.

"Could you taste this chocolate cake for me?" Brother Chef asks.

"No thanks, I'm allergic to chocolate," Silent Warrior replies, which is true. "Also, you shouldn't eat sweets outside of bed."

"You just ate strawberry cake," JetStorm says snidely.

"The place where strawberry cake and other sweets go is different."

Brother Chef gets mad because he won't eat the cake, so he takes a swing at him with a butcher knife. Before Silent Warrior knows what's going on, he is swept away.

_"__She__saved__me__…"_ Silent Warrior thinks to himself, seeing it was DiamondHeart that pushed him out of the way.

"Diamond Dust!"

She then attacks, causing Brother Chef to drop his knife, and then she walks off.

**"Virtue****Cleansing****Power!"** Silent Warrior continues the attack from where he stopped.

"I've got sparkles in my tummy!" Brother Chef says as he gets cleansed.

"It seems she protected you, Silent Warrior," JetStorm says.

"Yeah, but I wanted to thank her," he replies. "I wonder where she went off to."

"It looks like you enjoyed yourself today, Ryoko," Kiyoné says to her in another part of the studio.

"I saw you laugh today for the first time in ages," Aiaka adds.

They both then walk off, leaving Ryoko by herself.

"I don't understand why I helped him out," Ryoko says to herself. "Is he a friend or a foe? I've never felt like this. Maybe that boy made me do it…

Elsewhere, the guys are at Café Mileto, where TJ is treating Tyrone and Styve as a penalty for taking the strawberries to the TV studio.

"I've been waiting all week for this," Styve squeals.

"It tastes even better when someone else pays for it!" Tyrone comments.

"That was my whole allowance for the week," TJ pouts.

"TJ, are you going to be ok?"

"Don't worry about him, it's his fault," Prometheus says.

"Yeah, if he hadn't gone on that show, none of this would be happening," Styve says with a mouthful.

On the beach, Jacoby, David, Eugene and Elliott are together.

"Another wave is coming, just like with the Order of the Revelation and the Rapturers 5," Elliott says.

"It's a bigger wave than the silence," Jacoby says.

"Is our fighting ever going to end?" David asks.

"It doesn't matter," Eugene starts, "as long as I fight along side you guys."


	8. Jacoby and Elliott Join the Battle

"Hey TJ, Three Hearts and Elliott are together for a joint concert!"

"That's phat Ty, but Jacoby and Kiyoné seem kind of stormy, don't they? You think it's because…"

"Maybe a love triangle to get Elliott?"

"I want to be like him!"

"TJ, you have Ashley!"

"That's a different kind of story…Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: Guardians Jacoby and Elliott Join the Battle. 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 180

Tyrese, Styve, Damon, Tyrone, and TJ are all on their cell phones trying to call 93.9 WKYS. The only problem is that they keep getting a busy signal. The boys are persistent, though, and keep trying anyway.

"I got through, I got through!" Tyrone yells.

"Tickets to the 'Back to School Jam' are sold out," a recording says on the phone.

"Damn it," curses Tyrone. "I really wanted to go."

"A chance to see the Three Hearts in concert right here in our own backyard, and we can't even get any tickets," Styve moans.

"Hey guys," Elliott says walking up to them with Jacoby. "Is this what you want?" he asks pulling out some tickets.

Guardians Jacoby and Elliott Join the Battle

The seven guys are at Café Mileto, enjoying a nice lunch.

"Here you go," Elliott says handing TJ five tickets.

"Are you sure about this?" TJ questions. "These tickets are the real deal!"

Tyrone and Styve are very happy that he gave them to them and are squealing like school girls.

"Now we'll be able to see the Three Hearts live," they both say.

"How come you have so many tickets?" Damon asks.

"He's probably a fan of the Three Hearts also," TJ comments.

"This event is a joint concert of the Three Hearts and the Jagged Jags Jazz Band," Jacoby explains.

"What you talkin bout Coby?" TJ asks.

"You're a drum major, and you didn't even know?" Elliot asks. "We're playing 70's music from your field show."

Everyone is shocked.

"Elliott, being the musical prodigy of the Floating City, has a big solo on some of the songs," Tyrese says.

"This is so cool!" TJ yells, embarrassing everyone.

Elsewhere, Brother Warrior Dark-Iron Sabre is getting divine punishment from Savior Galaxia.

"You understand what I'm after, don't you?" Galaxia asks him, tossing him around the room like a rag doll.

"Of course I do, Savior Galaxia," Dark-Iron Sabre shakes his head.

"Then you must know that you only have a couple of chances left."

The two figures from the previous day then appear. One is in a red uniform like Dark-Iron Sabre's, with crows wings instead of a mouse tail. The other one is in a green version of his uniform, with two antennae on top of his head.

"There's no room for useless people," Savior Galaxia continues. "If you want to live, find a real Star Seed! There will be no excuse for failure!"

Dark-Iron Sabre then leaves, and reappears in his office in his school uniform.

_"Who has the real Star Seed?"_ he wonders to himself. _"There are so many people here in the Floating City of Valhalla…they should wear name tags!"_

He then sees an ad of a famous conductor in his magazine.

"He's conducting a concert tonight at Constitution hall," Matt says to himself. "An old man with the talent of music might have the Star Seed."

The Three Hearts are in their dressing room wondering what kind of people the jazz band has in it.

"This Elliott Jones guy; what type of person is he?" Kiyoné wonders.

"I don't want to do a joint concert with anyone," Aiaka complains.

"Don't worry about it," Ryoko comforts. "We should just do our performance for _that_ person."

Tyrese, Tyrone, Styve and Damon are outside waiting for Constitution Hall to open its doors.

"I wonder if TJ caught the wrong bus," Damon wonders. "Maybe meeting here wasn't the best idea."

"He's a 17 year old boy," Tyrese says. "I'm sure he knows how to get here."

Meanwhile, TJ is getting off a bus in a distant wooded area!

The concert begins, and Elliott plays a solo on his saxophone, while the Three Hearts sing to the music.

_"I can feel a message in the performance of the Three Hearts"_ Elliott thinks to himself as he plays. _"What is this wave? Is this…the message of their soul?"_

_"I can feel strong mystical power coming from Elliott,"_ Kiyoné thinks to herself while singing. _"The power of a star?"_

_"I wonder who this person really is!"_ they both think to themselves.

TJ finally arrives at the concert, after it is over.

"I'm sorry you missed the show," Jacoby says coming to greet TJ. "Want to come back to the band's chambers?"

"Who is it?" Elliott asks, hearing a knock at the door to the dressing room.

All the other band members have left.

"It's Kiyoné," the voice answers as it opens the door. "I'm a big fan of yours."

"You don't look like the kind of person interested in jazz music," Elliott chuckles.

"I wonder who you really are."

Elliott goes up to Kiyoné and puts his face right next to hers.

"I want to find out more about you," Kiyoné says. "You're a very mysterious person."

"Then would you please help me change?" Elliott asks, loosening his tie.

Kiyoné starts undoing his belt while he is unbuttoning his shirt. She finally has him down to his boxers when TJ and Jacoby walk in.

"Kiyoné!" exclaims TJ.

"TJ!" exclaims Kiyoné, looking at the handsome man he walked in with.

"It's not what you think," starts TJ.

"He's already taken," Elliott says looking at Jacoby. "This is my important partner."

"Hi, I'm Kiyoné," Kiyoné introduces herself.

"Jacoby," he says, shaking her hand tightly. "Now get out."

Kiyoné leaves, telling TJ to stop by and visit the girls before they go home.

"Don't let people like that strip you down to your boxers and leave you hard," Jacoby says.

"Are you jealous that I can get a girl like that?" Elliott asks, putting some shorts on.

"Coby, she might seem a little rude, but she's good people," TJ says. "Please forgive her. She doesn't know or probably understand the bond you and Elliott have."

"Jacoby is just suspicious of strangers," Elliott responds. "It's ok to visit her, right?"

TJ then leaves to go see the Three Hearts.

"Will you help me finish?" Elliott smiles at Jacoby.

_"I felt some strange mystical power from Jacoby too,_" Kiyoné thinks to herself on her way back to the Three Hearts' dressing room. _"Almost like the brightness of a star…just who are those people?"_

"Hey, wait up," TJ calls out to Kiyoné, running to meet her.

"You don't have to stay with Jacoby?" Kiyoné asks.

"Coby can take care of himself. Anyway, Coby and Elliott are really special people to me."

"You have a lot of strange people around you."

"What about you, Kiyoné? If we hadn't shown up, what would you have done in that dressing room?"

"Nothing!" Kiyoné replies, turning red.

"Why are you so flustered? I don't think Elliott is serious about a kid like you anyways."

"That's a low blow! How do you know them anyways?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I'm not sure I do now. The mysterious aura around you grows more and more each day."

TJ is walking backwards while talking to Kiyoné, when he comes to a set of stairs. He loses his balance, and begins to fall backwards. Before he can start to stabilize himself, he hits another person, and they go flying down the stairs. The person TJ crashed into was Mr. Garayan, the famous conductor who conducted the concert.

"Mr. Garayan!" Kiyoné calls out, running up to him.

"You know this guy?" TJ asks.

"You mean you don't know who this is?"

"Mr. Gary Ann?"

"So rude!"

"What a charming young man," Mr. Garayan laughs. "This your boyfriend?"

"Yea, that kind of thing."

"No, just a boy that's a friend," TJ says quickly.

"Everyone is so cold to me today."

"I noticed the message that the Three Hearts were sending out," Mr. Garayan says to Kiyoné, getting up. "In strong passion, I can feel gentle love. But, it is somewhat sad. It's like a message to your love. Oh listen to me, speaking such nonsense."

"Are you alright?" TJ asks him.

"I'll be ok," he says, leaving. "If your songs really are messages of love, I hope you can reach him soon."

"I'm worried about him," TJ says. "I'm going to follow him. But who is he?"

"Mr. Garayan is the worldly known conductor of the New Tokyo Orchestra," Kiyoné explains. "You saw him during tonight's concert."

"Oh…"

"You didn't see it at all, did you?"

"I have my reasons for that…"

TJ runs off after Mr. Garayan, and Kiyoné ponders what Mr. Garayan said for a moment.

"So our message reached somebody," she smiles to herself.

When Mr. Garayan gets outside, Matt is there, waiting for him.

"Hi, I'm Matt, here's my card," he says.

He then notices that he doesn't have any cards left.

"Oh, well. Dark-Iron Sabre Dagger Power! Iron Storm Blast!"

In the Iron Storm, Dark-Iron Sabre launches a powerful ice-blizzard of metal shrapnel towards his opponent. He fires his attack, and the Star Seed appears. TJ walks up and sees what's happening.

** "Armor of Virtue, Tow-chi!"**

"TJ has transformed," Elliott says, sensing danger.

"Time for us to as well then," Jacoby says. "Armor of Illusion, Tow-chi!"

A windstorm gathers, and feathers make up Jacoby's dark blue and white exoframe, and then his samurai style armor of the same color. His kanji appears on his forehead, and is then covered up by a dark blue headband, which is then covered up by his helmet. His ending pose is a dark blue version of Garudamon's pose.

"Armor of Cruelty, Tow-chi!"

The earth breaks apart, swallowing him. It then shatters, and the fragments make up his dark red and white exoframe and samurai style armor of the same color. His kanji appears, and then a dark red headband, followed by his helmet. His ending pose is a dark red version of WereGarurumon's.

"Finally, I've gotten the right Star Seed," Dark-Iron Sabre rejoices.

It then turns black and he starts to cry. The dagger then strikes the ground.

** "How dare you attack someone who has an interest for music! As a fellow musician, and a fan of jazz, I will not let you take away his Star Seed. We must take good care of our seniors also! I am the Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior, and it's time to hang this rat out to dry!"**

As Silent Warrior is doing his speech and poses, Dark-Iron Sabre walks off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Silent Warrior asks.

"I'm too busy to play with you today," he responds. "I have to put in overtime since this was a failure. And I'm not a rat! This is a mouse tail!"

He leaves in his elevator box, and Mr. Garayan then turns into Brother Conductor.

"As I thought; this is the natural course of events," Silent Warrior sighs.

"Welcome to my theater," Brother Conductor says. "Today's first movement will be piano!"

Brother conductor starts throwing multiple conducting batons at Silent Warrior. Silent Warrior dodges them and uses the Universal Bow to block them from hitting him. Brother Conductor catches on to his plan, and throws the batons ahead of Silent Warrior. Not paying attention, he runs right into them. Brother Conductor then throws them the opposite of him, and then all around him, pinning him to a wall. He then gets ready for the final attack, when three daggers strike before him.

Snap snap

"Huh?" says Brother Conductor.

Snap snap

"Who's there?"

"You take delight in tormenting those who fight for justice."

"You take delight in stealing Star Seeds."

"Well guess what, we don't like that! Fighter RubyHeart!"

"Fighter DiamondHeart!"

"Fighter GlassHeart!"

"Three Heart Soldiers, Stage On!"

"Three Hearts!" Silent Warrior exclaims.

"Ruby Serious Laser!"

The attack weakens the monster and the Three Hearts jump down.

"What a bother," GlassHeart complains, freeing Silent Warrior.

"Are you alright?" RubyHeart asks.

"Yes, I am, thank you," Silent Warrior responds.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Brother Conductor says, struggling to get up.

"Silent Warrior," cries out RubyHeart.

"Right. **Virtue Cleansing Power**!"

The monster is returned to normal, and the Three Heart Soldiers begin to leave.

"Wait," Silent Warrior calls out. "Let me thank you today. You'll fight with me from now on, won't you?"

"We seem to have common enemies," DiamondHeart says.

"If you don't slow us down, it's ok," GlassHeart says.

"That's how it is," RubyHeart sums up.

Just as the two leaders are about to shake hands, two daggers strike down just missing them.

"Get lost; I won't miss on purpose next time," GoldenHawk says.

"Please stop it," Silent Warrior pleads.

"They are invaders who came from outside our solar system. We can't trust them."

GoldenHawk and TigerSlash get into fighting positions. As do the Three Heart Soldiers.

"That's not true, they aren't bad," Silent Warrior says, getting between them.

"Move," yells TigerSlash. "As your protectors, we can't allow you to associate with rift raff."

"We don't have time to fight," GlassHeart says as they begin to walk off.

"Why can't I fight with them?" Silent Warrior asks after they've left.

"Oh Prince Takato, it's only because we have to protect you from invaders," TigerSlash explains. "It is our duty to protect you. Please understand."

Later, TJ is thinking about the confrontation with the Three Heart Soldiers, when Kiyoné comes up to him.

"Do you think that someone can't be friends with someone who has come from very far away?" TJ asks her.

"I'm a transfer student who came from far away, and I don't see a problem," Kiyoné responds.

TJ sighs with relief.

"I think of myself as your friend," Kiyoné says.

"And I think of you as my friend."


	9. Kiyone and Tyrone's Heart Pounding Date

"Hey Ty, why are you so serious?"

"It's nothing, Kiyoné! It's not good for only us to be in this room!"

"So this is your first time?"

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, I'll lead! It's so good!"

"But, but…"

"Just relax."

"Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: Kiyoné and Tyrone's Heart Pounding Date. 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 181

Ryoko is walking down a hall after school, quietly thinking to herself. She stops short and hears another set of footsteps behind her.

"What is it?" she asks, not turning around.

"I hear you're taking the day off tomorrow, correct?" Tyrone asks, being the person behind her.

"How did you know?"

"Don't underestimate the information network of Tyson-Tyrone Beckford-Davis!"

"I strongly asked them for it," Ryoko continues as they reach the outside.

"For such a special occasion, I'd like to suggest going to a..."

"…movie isn't my choice," she says, cutting him off. "I want to relax and write song lyrics…alone!"

"It was a good try," TJ says, coming up with Damon.

"I'll see the movie with you," Damon suggests. "You shouldn't let those tickets go to waste."

"What movie is it anyways?"

"'Adults' Love XXX,'" Tyrone says with sultry eyes.

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" Damon sighs.

"Oh well, I struck out with Ryoko, but maybe Aiaka is worth a shot!"

"If you fail again, I'll go with you," Damon says as Tyrone starts to walk off.

"If that's the case," Tyrone starts, stopping in his tracks. "Would you like them for $20?"

"You shouldn't be selling adult movie tickets to your friends," TJ sighs.

Tyrone starts to head for home, when he runs into Kiyoné.

"Come with me tomorrow to the fair," Kiyoné requests. "You don't have anything to do, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Tyrone asks. "I have to watch my Saturday morning cartoons, read my weekly dose of Marvel Stars, and then play video games."

"So you're free, good. Come to the fair grounds at 11 tomorrow morning. I'll be waiting."

"I'm going to miss 'Escaflowne' thanks to you!" he yells as she leaves.

"Hey, I witnessed that whole scene," TJ says, coming up to him.

"What are you talking about?" Tyrone asks, confused.

"Don't worry," TJ laughs. "I didn't see or hear anything."

Kiyoné and Tyrone's Heart Pounding Date

Phones keep ringing for Matt, but he doesn't answer them. Instead, he is trying to escape them. Everywhere he goes the phones keep following him. He is on the subway, and phones keep popping up in each rail car, luggage rack, and eventually under every seat. Finally, he answers a phone because it's getting on his last nerve.

"Yes?" he answers.

"It's me, Savior Galaxia," the voice on the other ends answers.

Matt hangs up on him. He then realizes immediately that it was a bad mistake. A poster of the Three Hearts then sidetracks him.

"Of course," he laughs to himself, "I should have realized this sooner. That group has become really popular lately!"

Tyrone is sitting at the entrance to the fair, waiting for Kiyoné to arrive. She is late, and he is getting upset.

"She would be late," Tyrone complains to Athena who is hiding in a nearby bush. "I could still be in bed. It's only 1130!"

"She may have just been teasing you," she replies. "I doubt that Kiyoné would ask you for a date."

"I still can't believe Kiyoné asked Tyrone out on a date," Prometheus says, appearing next to Athena. "I guess anything is possible these days."

"Who said anything about this being a date?" Tyrone yells.

Jacoby and Elliott then walk up, spotting Tyrone.

"What are you doing here?" Jacoby asks.

"The only ones who would be in this park would be those on a date," Elliott says to him.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?"

"Kiyoné asked me to come here," he explains. "Plus, Athena and Prometheus are here spying on me."

"That girl just indiscriminately approaches men! Ty, be careful and not too open minded with her. It's too late after you're caught by a wolf, Tiny's Twin."

"It's nothing like that," Tyrone says, turning red.

"Jacoby doesn't care for popular women," Elliott says.

"Hey!" Jacoby protests.

"I know, I know."

Elliott then pulls his arm and they walk off.

"You're hurting me," Jacoby says.

"Quit whining; you've been through a lot worse."

"I want you to touch me gently!"

"Later, when we're alone…"

"That's an adult mood, isn't it Athena?" Tyrone asks, turning even redder.

"Is this Kiyoné that type of bad girl?" she asks him.

"I have no idea."

"You make me worry, Prince Xerxes."

"I wonder where the hell Kiyoné is, wasting my time like this..."

Tyrone gets up and is about to leave when a bunch of little kids run by him. One little boy falls, and starts crying. Kiyoné starts to walk up when she sees this and decides to watch what Tyrone does.

"Don't cry little buddy," he says to him. "Here, take this," he says, giving the boy some candy. "Now you run along with your friends."

As the boy runs off, Kiyoné walks up.

"Sorry, did you wait long?" Kiyoné asks.

"Yes I did," Tyrone, replies.

Kiyoné begins to walk towards him, when she trips on a can (it's what the boy tripped on). She starts cursing, and he repeats what he said to the little boy.

"If you keep cussing, you won't be able to have fun," he says, changing some of the words. "And you could've helped; I saw you watching me."

Elsewhere, Aiaka is sun bathing on the deck of the Three Hearts' condo, when the phone rings.

"What do you want?" she asks, picking up the phone.

"What a rude girl," Matt says on the other end. "You shouldn't answer the phone like that."

"I don't' care what I should or shouldn't do, you're not my mother."

"I want you to meet me..."

"I have no intention of going out today, and Ryoko is busy writing lyrics. Kiyoné is also out, so stop bothering us and solve your own problems."

Aiaka then hangs up the phone, and doesn't even wonder about who had called her. Matt is angry with this, but then receives another call from Savoir Galaxia. Instead of answering it, he ignores it and runs away.

At the fair grounds, Tyrone and Kiyoné are having a great time. First, they visit the animals, and Kiyoné is really excited because she's never seen them before. Kiyoné grabs Tyrone's hand, but he doesn't seem to notice or mind this. Next, they go on a roller coaster ride, and scream their heads off. They stop by a taco stand and Tyrone eats four tacos, leaving Kiyoné with only two. They then go into a fun house filled with monsters. Tyrone and Kiyoné are both screaming at the scary images, but then Tyrone keeps screaming when everyone else stops. Kiyoné sighs with embarrassment. Tyrone then notices that they were holding each other, and pulls away, turning bright red. They finally get to a crane game, and Tyrone decides to get something out of it. He spots a Terrific T: DW key chain, and decides he wants to go for it.

"It'll be hard trying to get that," Tyrone says out loud to himself.

"Let an expert do it," Kiyoné says, pushing him aside.

She takes over at the controls, and starts to get the key chain. Finally, she gets it, and it falls to the slot, where she picks it up.

"Thank you," he says.

"For what?" Kiyoné asks.

"The Terrific T: DW key chain."

"If you want one, catch it yourself."

After that, Tyrone and Kiyoné get on a Ferris wheel.

"Won't it be a problem if someone takes a picture and says something like 'new boyfriend appears?'" Tyrone asks.

"I don't mind," Kiyoné responds. "I didn't think you would mind either, considering you've been trying to get one of us alone for some time now."

"But it's different when I'm the one being chased. I'm the guy: I'm supposed to do the chasing. I guess you just indiscriminately choose men, don't you?"

"Don't make me out to be some cheap whore!"

The Ferris wheel then reaches the top, and stops to show a view of the city as the sun sets. Looking at this puts the both of them at ease, and they start to open up to one another.

"Tell me about yourself," Kiyoné suggests.

"I'm not like everyone else," he starts, "and sometimes, it gets to me."

"You shouldn't let the pressures of the world get you down. We're all different."

"I don't think anyone's as different as me. I'm alone in this world…"

Tyrone turns to look out the window, and has a very sad look in his eyes.

_"He__almost__feels__like__our__prince__that__we're__looking__for,"_ Kiyoné thinks to herself, staring at him. "I'm sorry; cheer up Ty," she says aloud, "I'm going to take you to a really phat place that's off the heezy."

Matt is waiting the Mirage Nightclub for the Three Hearts to appear.

"It seems to me that those three ladies spend their time here when they're not working," Matt says. "They shouldn't underestimate my information network!"

He then sees Kiyoné and Tyrone walk into the club and go into a private room. Up on a rafter, Aiaka and Ryoko also spot the two.

"He's one of our classmates," Aiaka says.

"They seem to have no problems so far," Ryoko responds.

Inside, Kiyoné gets close to Tyrone and sits down. She's at the perfect height, and Tyrone is getting very red in the face.

_"__Just__the__two__of__us__in__this__room__…__this__isn__'__t__how__I__pictured__it!__"_ Tyrone panics in his head.

_"__It__'__s__too__late__after__you__'__re__caught__by__a__wolf,__my__Tiny__'__s__Twin,__" _he recalls Jacoby saying earlier.

"What are you getting so nervous about?" Kiyoné asks, placing her hand on his thigh. "You'd like something to drink, wouldn't you?"

_"This__isn't__right,"_ he thinks to himself, not answering her.

"Oh, I see, this is your first time."

_ "She__'__s__going__to__go__down!__The__guys__will__be__so__jealous!"_

He becomes a little redder, his heart beating fast.

"It's ok, I'll be gentle. Allow me to lead."

_ "I'm so lucky!"_

At this point, he is completely red, and his heart is beating even faster.

"It'll feel great!"

Tyrone then explodes, but Kiyoné doesn't notice because she grabs his hand and takes him out to the dance floor where they begin to dance.

"I knew you had some dance moves in you," Kiyoné says.

"I didn't know you meant dancing," Tyrone replies, still bright red.

"Say that again, I couldn't hear you!"

Tyrone just laughs and shrugs it off. As they continue to dance, the lights go out, and the music stops.

"What's going on?" Kiyoné asks.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Tyrone says, pulling her close to his chest and reaching in his pocket for his henshin ball.

_"This__warmth__is__like__the__Prince__'__s,"_ she thinks to herself. _"__It__'__s__almost__identical__…"_

"I'm going to take your Star Seed, Kiyoné," Matt says, appearing on stage where the DJ was.

"Matt?" Tyrone asks asks.

"You know him?" Kiyoné asks.

"Yeah, he goes to school with us. He's on the football team with me. What does he know about the Star Seeds?"

"I know a lot about them, Tyrone," Matt replies. "And now for the big surprise. Dark-Iron Sabre Dagger Power!"

"He's Brother Warrior Dark-Iron Sabre!" Tyrone and Kiyoné exclaim.

They then look at each other, then quickly look away, both feeling embarrassed.

_"__He__transformed__with__a__dagger__like__we__used__to,__"_ Tyrone thinks. _"__Is__it__really__possible__that__the__enemy__really__is__Brother__Warriors?__"_

"Iron Storm Blast!"

"Ty, get out of here," Kiyoné says as the attack comes for her.

Before he can object, she pushes him out of the way. There is then a bright light, and Tyrone goes and looks for a place to transform.

"Armor of the Heavens, Tow-Chi!"

Meanwhile, the bright flash of light has died down, and Kiyoné is nowhere to be found.

"Little boys like you shouldn't play with big girls like me," Kiyoné says, appearing on the other side of the room.

"And why would that be?" Dark-Iron Sabre asks.

"Ruby Star Power, Make Up! You should know better than to attack a Three Heart Soldier. Penetrating the darkness to destroy your evil, Fighter RubyHeart will punish you. Fighter RubyHeart Stage On!"

"What the hell?" Dark-Iron Sabre exclaims. "You're a Three Heart Soldier!"

Two daggers then strike the ground, and Fighter DiamondHeart and Fighter GlassHeart appear beside RubyHeart.

"You guys should really stop making poses," Dark-Iron Sabre cries.

A silver and orange dagger then strikes before him.

"What you are doing is wrong, and cannot be allowed to go on. I fight for right, and I fight for justice too."

"Excuse me," Dark-Iron Sabre starts.

"I'm Silver Warrior of the Heavens, here to deliver divine punishment in the name of Justice!"

"Hello, are you deaf? I don't have the time to…"

"And in place of the New Moon of Virtue!"

Brother Warrior Dark-Iron Sabre begins to cry during the speech. As Silver Warrior walks towards him, he notices the Terrific T: DW key chain on the ground.

"This is Kiyoné's," he says.

_"How__does__he__know__that?"_ RubyHeart wonders.

Suddenly, she sees an image of Tyrone with wings where Silver Warrior is standing.

_ "Could it be? Could Tyrone be Silver Warrior of the Heavens, and our missing prince?"_

"What happened to Kiyoné?" Silver Warrior asks, breaking her train of thought. "Was she turned into a Phage?"

"She's alright, I guarantee it," RubyHeart responds.

"Oh wait, you don't know, do you?" Dark-Iron Sabre asks.

"Know what?" Silver Warrior asks.

"Do you really want to know what RubyHeart is hiding?"

"Ruby Serious Laser!"

Dark-Iron Sabre is hurt by the attack, but then goes inside his telephone box.

"If you don't want people to know about your little secret, give me your Star Seed!" Dark-Iron Sabre says from inside the box.

The phone in the box then begins to ring, and Dark-Iron Sabre is hesitant to answer it. Slowly he picks up the phone.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Brother Warrior Dark-Iron Sabre," Savior Galaxia says on the other end.

"Are you mad at me?" Dark-Iron Sabre asks, trying to sound innocent.

"I have no use for you anymore."

Savior Galaxia then appears in the club, right in front of the telephone box.

"Please Savior Galaxia, don't kill me!"

"You have something that belongs to me," Savior Galaxia says, taking his gauntlets from him. "You won't be needing these anymore."

Dark-Iron Sabre's transformation becomes undone, and he lies on the floor, naked and in critical condition.

"The galaxy belongs to me, Silver Warrior of the Heavens and Three Heart Soldiers," Savior Galaxia says to the group. "If you don't want to end up like this, don't disobey me."

He then disappears.

"Who was that?" Silver Warrior asks.

"You might want to do something about him first before you start asking questions," DiamondHeart says.

"Right. _Ye__lord!__Mask__of__flesh__and__bone,__flutter__of__wings,__ye__who__bears__the__name__of__Man!__Truth__and__temperance,__upon__this__sinless__wall__of__dreams.__Disintegrate,__you__black__dog__of__Rondanini!__Look__upon__yourself__with__horror__and__tear__out__your__own__throat!_ Angelic Creation Revitalize!"

Using his holy symbol, Silver Warrior places it on Matt and heals his body, returning him to his normal self, and wiping his memory of anything that happened during his time with Savoir Galaxia.

"You have healing abilities too?" RubyHeart asks.

"This is nothing compared to Silent Warrior," Silver Warrior laughs.

The group walks outside, and GlassHeart begins to explain the situation to Silver Warrior.

"That was Savior Galaxia, the Brother Warrior of the galaxy," she starts.

"He's the one who destroyed our planet, the planet Jerai," DiamondHeart continues.

"You'll have to be careful too," RubyHeart adds in.

"We're going to fight together, right?" Silver Warrior asks. "If we fight together, we can defeat anybody."

"Stop acting so spoiled, Silver Warrior!"

"We didn't come here to protect the Earth," DiamondHeart says.

"You have to protect Earth by yourself," GlassHeart adds in.

The Three Heart Soldiers then walk off.

Later, Tyrone is walking around, holding the key chain and thinking about Kiyoné. He then runs into her.

"Are you alright?" Tyrone asks.

"I'm fine," she says. "I want you to have the key chain."

"Why? You won it fair and square."

"Think of it as a thank you for protecting me at the club, and for letting me spend the day with a wonderful person."

[Preview for next episode]

"Hey TJ, is he your brother?"

"No he isn't, Kiyoné."

"Be honest; you know something!"

"There are some things that I can't tell…"

"Are you keeping secrets from me?"

"I don't have any secrets. I don't know what happened to me!"

"You don't know what happened to you! Is this your kid, or maybe Tyrone's kid!"

"Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: Enter Two New Brother Warriors! 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"


	10. Enter Two New Brother Warriors

"Dear Ashley, suddenly, a new family member has appeared in my house. Everyone is saying that he's our third child! Two new enemies have also shown up. I'm starting to be in quite the bind!"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 182

TJ is at a mailbox, dropping off a letter to Ashley.

_"Ashley, this is the 30__th__ letter I've sent,"_ he is thinking. _"Are you doing ok? There are many things happening these days…"_

TJ then starts to think back to what Tyrone told him about his date with Kiyoné. This causes him to blush a little.

"It's not that I'm jealous or anything, but, I want to see you."

Up in the sky, unnoticed by anyone, there are a lot of angel feathers floating down. In the midst of them is a little boy, about 3 or 4, with white hair, dark tan skin, and silver eyes, floating with a parachute.

Enter Two New Brother Warriors

"Come to me Dark Brother Warriors," Savior Galaxia calls out from his throne.

In his hand, he is holding three brilliantly colored Star Seeds. Two Dark Brother Warriors then appear; the one in red, and the one in green from the previous episode.

"We already have 80% of the galaxy," the one in red says to him.

"We have continued to gather the true Star Seeds as you have instructed," the one in green comments. "The only planets left are the ones in this solar system, and the ones in the Ky'rak solar system."

"This is good news to me," Savior Galaxia smiles. "When I get all the Star Seeds, then I'll be the true ruler of all the cosmos! Brother Warrior Dark-Aluminum Knight, step forward."

The warrior in green then steps forward towards Savior Galaxia's throne.

"Collect all of the true Star Seeds from the remaining planets in this solar system," Savior Galaxia commands. "I warn you though: I won't tolerate failure like Warrior Dark-Iron Sabre."

"Yes, leave it to me, Savior Galaxia!" Dark-Aluminum Knight replies.

"You said, Savior Galaxia?" Styve asks. "How pretentious to call himself a savior."

He and the others, along with the cats, are gathered at a park. Tyrone is telling everyone what happened the other day. They are also enjoying some ice cream cones they got from the ice cream man that just passed by.

"I guess it's safe to say that he's the boss of the enemy," Damon deducts.

"Savior Galaxia is the Brother Warrior of the galaxy," Tyrone explains. "Galaxia has come from outside this solar system."

"Hmm, an invader from outside the solar system…"

"Jacoby said that the Three Heart Soldiers are also intruders from outside the solar system," Tyrese mentions.

"Are the Three Heart Soldiers our enemies too?" Prometheus asks.

"They've helped us many times before," Tyrone recalls, "I don't think we have to worry about them."

"But they're aliens," Styve continues. "They might just take you away, and then do all sorts of weird experiments on you with probes."

"You've been watching too much Sci-fi channel," Tyrese comments.

"I can't think of them as being bad!" TJ protests.

"You shouldn't be so open minded; we can't trust others so quickly," David says, appearing from behind a tunnel-slide.

"Where did you come from?" Tyrone yells, jumping on TJ.

"There's an evil energy all over the galaxy; even planets are in danger. We are part of the Kingdom of Avalon, but our planets are from the Ky'rak Galaxy, which is outside this solar system. We are the only exception for being outsiders."

"I've also noticed that the evil energy has taken away the glitter of the stars," Eugene adds, appearing next to David.

"A dark energy that steals the brightness of planets and stars?" Athena asks.

"We have to be careful. From what I've gathered, this planet the ladies are from has lost its glitter."

"Would you like an ice cream?" Damon asks David.

"No thanks, I'm too old for ice cream."

He then pulls out a Popsicle, and the guys fall to the ground in disbelief.

Later, the guys have left, but Tyrone, TJ, and Prometheus have stayed behind to talk a little more.

"Everyone keeps saying 'be careful,' but I don't see the big deal," TJ is saying.

"Are the Three Heart Soldiers that suspicious?" Tyrone asks.

"You both trust people too easily," Prometheus says. "Everyone is just worried about you two. Both of you are something special to everyone."

Before TJ can start to argue, an innocent looking little boy, who looks remarkably a lot like TJ and Tyrone, at the tender age of 3 or 4, with a black crystal around his neck, appears in front of them. It's the boy that was floating in the sky earlier. A strong wind current suddenly picks up, and the little boy's bag floats away. TJ catches it for him.

"You're cute," TJ says to him. "What's that around your neck? Could that be a Dark Crystal Shard; a Nijizuishou?"

TJ shrugs it off, and walks away. As he Tyrone and Prometheus are walking, Prometheus notices that the little boy is following them.

"What should we do?" Tyrone asks. "I'm sure his parents are probably worried about him."

"What's your name kid?" TJ asks, turning around.

"Rell," the boy answers.

"Your name is Rell? Well Little Rell, where are you from?"

"Rell."

"All he seems to be saying is 'Rell'," Tyrone comments to Prometheus.

"You two should take him to the police station," Prometheus suggests.

TJ takes his eyes off of Little Rell for a moment, and when he turns them back, he's gone.

"This is getting strange," TJ moans.

Dark-Aluminum Knight is at Matt's old desk, packing his things. In his human guise, he is a young Asian male with short cut black hair, and an average build. He's feeling sad for Matt because he lost his gauntlets.

"He was so useless," he is mumbling to himself. "And also a mess! But throwing away all his junk is making me kind of sad…sad and hungry."

"What are you doing?" a voice asks.

Dark-Aluminum Knight turns to see a tall and lean Asian guy staring at him with his arms crossed.

"Dark-Lead Blade, what are you doing here?" he asks the man.

"Please, call me Davis Chau when I'm not in uniform," he answers. "And remember to call yourself Tim Lee."

Tim and Davis are good friends, and even better rivals. Both of them decided to enroll at NorthWest Academy for their cover. They were always competing with each other to be at the top of the Dark Brother Warriors.

"Would you like some Sudako?" Tim asks, handing him a plate.

"This is no time for lunch!"

"Well, I was told to use Matt's old desk, but I don't want to use it because it's so messy."

"This is unbelievable," Davis sighs. "You used to compete with me for the number 1 position of the Dark Brother Warriors. Now, you've been transferred to the frontier planets. Now I've lost yet another of my eternal rivals."

"Congratulations!"

"Are you stupid or what?"

"No, but I thought that now you don't have to come after me because I was the one transferred to Earth."

"I came here because I'm worried about my rival! Sheesh, how did such a slow guy ever become my eternal rival…anyway, you should take your task more seriously, or else you'll end up like Dark-Iron Sabre. Now, go find the target right away!"

"Before I do that, let me eat my lunch," Tim replies, pulling out a Bento Box. "Would you like to join me, Davis?"

"It's hot out today," TJ complains to Prometheus. "I hope mom turned the AC on, even though it's supposed to be fall."

"I wonder what happened to that kid," Prometheus says, ignoring TJ's whining.

"Tyrone was smart to head back to his house. This Indian Summer crap is horrible."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yea, his parents probably found him and took him home."

The two get to TJ's house, and as TJ opens the front door, he trips over something and starts cussing up a storm.

"Timothy Davis Jr., I know I didn't raise you with a mouth like that," Krystalyn says, coming out to the front hall. "How could you go out today and leave your brother behind?"

TJ starts to protest about taking Prince places, when he notices that she is talking about the little boy from earlier standing in the doorway.

"What is he doing here?" TJ yells.

"You sound surprised to see your little brother here," she responds.

TJ takes the boy with him to the playground, and meets up with the others.

"Another new one has arrived!" everyone exclaims.

They then try to figure out who he is. They are looking at him while he is in a store shopping with Krystalyn.

"I don't think my mom gave birth to him," TJ says.

"He's cute," Tyrone says. "I wouldn't mind having one of my own."

"What do you mean you want one too? He's not a puppy," Styve scolds.

"I wonder if he's Timmy's younger brother," Tyrese says. "I mean he does look a lot like TJ, plus he has that Nijizuishou around his neck. Isn't that a trademark of the family of Virtue?"

"Maybe after hearing about his big brother's adventures, he decided to travel back in time too," Damon suggests.

"That would mean that TJ and Ashley have another child besides Timmy and Zakia," Styve points out.

"So that's really going to happen?" TJ asks, turning red.

"Learn to control yourself!"

"That boy is not TJ's," David says, coming up to them with Eugene.

"Where do you keep popping in from?" Tyrone asks, grabbing his heart.

"I'm sorry, we were worried about you guys so we decided to follow you," Eugene says. "Oh, and Styve, pops wants to know if you're coming over for dinner tonight."

"Yeah, I'll hit up the house before I go back to the dorms," Styve replies.

"TJ and Ashley have only the two children: the Little One, Prince Takato, and the Young Lady, Lady Kaira," David continues. "We'd better be careful around this boy."

"But who is this kid?" Tyrone asks.

"Well it could be Tyrone's," TJ comments. "After all, he is my 'twin'."

"Oh no it's not!" Tyrone protests. "I'm too young to be going through what you went through with Timmy. I don't even want to deal with what Prometheus had to go through with Mid-Knight!"

"Regardless, just be on your guard," Eugene says. "Even if he is a small child, it's dangerous to believe him so easily."

"Oh, Grandma is expecting you to stop by the shrine this week," Styve interrupts.

"I'll be there; she's supposed to go over some bakido training with me."

Krystalyn then comes out of the door, looking for Rell. TJ and the others split up to find him. As Tyrone and TJ are walking around looking for him, they see a policewoman. When they get closer, they see that it is Kiyoné, and she's talking to Rell.

"There he is, and it looks like he's playing that same 'speak no real words' game with Kiyoné," TJ points out, hearing her ask him for his name, and him just repeating everything she is saying.

"Kiyoné, why are you dressed like that?" Tyrone asks, walking up to her and Rell.

"I have to be a residential officer for one day," she explains to them. "It's part of my work as an idol."

Kiyoné then picks Rell up, and places him on her shoulders. The four of them begin to walk towards the police station.

_"This feels so weird," _Tyrone thinks to himself. _"It's as though Kiyoné and I are supposed to be doing this…"_

_ "Wow they're a happy family all together," _TJ comments to himself.

"This boy looks enough like you to be your child," Kiyoné comments on the walk to the station. "Is it you guys' brother?"

"Um, well…" TJ starts.

"Rather than a brother, he looks more like one of you guys' children. Is one of you two hiding something?"

TJ blushes and Tyrone looks away.

"Why are the both of you blushing? You must be hiding things!" she says when the two don't answer.

"We're not hiding anything in particular," Tyrone stutters. "I mean of course there are some things…but…"

"Let's not have any secrets between us, Tyrone…"

"I think you have more secrets than me!"

"I'll admit: I do have some things to hide…."

By the time they reach the station, Krystalyn has already arrived. Ryoko and Aiaka are also there in police uniforms.

"Thank you for finding him," Krystalyn says to Kiyoné.

"She didn't do much," TJ scoffs. "She just found him by chance while hanging out."

"Why do you have to put me down like that?" Kiyoné barks.

"I'm just being honest."

"You did very well," the police chief, Chief Quimby, says to Kiyoné as he comes into the front area.

Around the corner, Davis and Tim are spying on Chief Quimby.

"That police chief must be the owner of a Star Seed," Davis comments.

"You mean that middle-aged man?" Tim asks, snacking on a cookie.

"What is there to complain about? I found him for you, my former rival!"

"Oh, I understand."

"Then if you understand, go after him!" Davis yells, snatching the cookie from him.

Chief Quimby then walks out of the station, passing by Davis and Tim.

"What are you waiting for?" Davis groans.

"Well, I was thinking, should I start by exchanging business cards?" Tim asks.

Back inside, TJ realizes that the others must still be looking for Rell, so he and Tyrone step outside to call them. Chief Quimby is heading for his car when Tim goes up to him and asks for an interview.

"I was hoping you would have just a few moments," Tim says to him.

TJ and Tyrone are outside, when they spot David and Eugene.

"What are you two doing here?" TJ asks.

"Well, we thought to keep an eye on you, just in case," David replies.

"What about Styve and the others?" Tyrone asks.

"They said that there's a Three Hearts parade downtown, so they went that way to look for him," Eugene answers.

"Why are you running away from me?" Tim asks, walking briskly behind Chief Quimby.

"Why are you following me?" he responds.

"I just want you to show me your Star Seed!"

"Ahh, that pushy attitude; he's definitely my previous rival!" Davis smiles, sitting on a police car.

"You just look really suspicious!" Chief Quimby says.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this…Dark-Aluminum Knight Dagger Power!"

Tim transforms into Brother Warrior Dark-Aluminum Knight using the same transformation as Damon did as Dark Knight. Electricity begins to surge through Tim's body, and then a lightning bolt strikes him. As the flash of light fades, his boots, gloves, and body suit appear. Dark-Aluminum Knight is dressed the same as Warrior Dark-Iron Sabre, except his pants have a green tint to them, looking like normal army fatigues. His dog tags has one with his name, and one with a picture of a lightning bolt. He has antennae on his head instead of the mouse tail.

"Now then, let me see your Star Seed! Aluminum Thunder-clap Zap!"

Dark-Aluminum Knight gathers electricity in his hands, and then hurls it into the sky, having a massive electric bolt jolt down onto the target.

He gets his Star Seed, but it's not the right one.

"Oh great," Dark-Aluminum Knight pouts. "You lied; this Star Seed was a blank. Now I'm disappointed, and when I'm disappointed I'm hungry!"

"Dark-Lead Blade Dagger Power!"

Davis' transformation is the same as Styve's when he was Dark Blade. Flames burst from the dagger, and Davis becomes living flame. As the fire dies, his red A-shirt, red boots, black pants, and clear red visor appear. Dark-Lead Blade's uniform is a red version of Warrior Iron Mouse. His dog tags has one of his name and stats, and the other the picture of a bird in fire. He has black crow's wings instead of a tail.

"Did you hear those screams you two?" Eugene asks. "Sounds to me like Star Seed thieves."

"Time to transform. Armor of Corruption, Tow-chi!"

David is covered up in total darkness, and then a light breaks the darkness apart. The light then goes over his body, giving him his dark green exoframe, and then his samurai style armor of the same color. His kanji appears, and then is covered up by a dark green headband, followed by his helmet. His ending pose is a dark green version of Metal Greymon's.

"Armor of Venom, Tow-Chi!"

In Eugene's transformation, a dragon comes, and then fuses itself with him, making up his purple and white exoframe. Mist then comes and makes up his samurai style armor of the same color. His kanji of Piety appears on his forehead, and then is covered up by his purple headband, followed by his helmet. His ending pose is Magna Angemon's, with the kanji in it.

"Armor of the Heavens, Tow-chi!"

** "Armor of Virtue, Tow-chi!"**

"I really just want to leave right now and go home to make my dinner," Dark-Aluminum Knight is complaining.

As the two start to walk off, 4 daggers strike before them.

** "How dare you take the Star Seed of this police man. I won't allow such behavior. I am** **the** **Revolutionary Soldier: ****Silent Warrior!** **And these are my friends,** StarScream of Corruption, Neo Dragon Zero of Venom, and Silver Warrior of the Heavens! **We are Brother Warriors, and we don't allow for people like you to try and destroy our peace and tranquility."**

"So, you guys are the Brother Warriors on this planet," Dark-Lead Blade laughs.

"Now who are you, two new Brother Warriors?" StarScream asks, confused.

"Hello there Silent Warrior," Dark-Aluminum Knight says, going up to him. "Here's my business card. I'm Brother Warrior Dark-Aluminum Knight! Maybe you've heard of me."

"Why are you exchanging your business card at a time like this?" Dark-Lead Blade yells.

"Who's he?" Neo Dragon Zero asks.

"He's my partner," Dark-Aluminum Knight replies.

"That's enough of that; cue the music! I'm a soldier of lead and the number one of the Dark Brother Warriors. I'm Brother Warrior Dark-Lead Blade."

"And let me introduce myself again now that the music has started. I'm Brother Warrior Dark-Aluminum Siren! We're here to get Star Seeds, make wrongs, and write bad songs, so you're out of luck!"

"We don't have time for this. Corruption; Black Lightning Slash!"

The Poseidon's Trident talisman turns from gold to black as he raises it above his head. The area then becomes pitch black. He then slashes down his staff, causing anything within the darkness to fall helpless.

"Venom; Dragon's Fang Bite!"

For Neo Dragon Zero's attack, he takes his Demon Dragon Sword, and throws it into the air. He then jumps up to catch it, twirling it above his head. This causes the sword to make the illusion of many swords, of which he then throws at the enemy like fangs of a dragon.

"What were you aiming for?" Dark-Aluminum Knight asks.

"Try this then: Heavens; Holy Indignation!

The two Dark Brother Warriors easily jump out of the way of the attacks, landing on top of Neo Dragon Zero's Demon Sword Staff.

"I hope you didn't mean to actually be serious with such predictable attacks," Dark-Lead Blade taunts. "Take today as just an introduction. I'll finish you the next time!"

"I'm sure Brother Cop will have fun with you," Dark-Aluminum Knight adds.

They both jump off and then disappear into their elevator box. The police chief then turns into Brother Cop, who is a bigger robot version of Chief Quimby.

"Disarm your weapons and hit the dirt!" he commands.

"He looks really bad like that!" Silent Warrior yells.

"So this is a Ghoul?" StarScream asks, trying his best to take in the situation.

"I said to hit the dirt! This is the law!" Brother Cop yells, shooting a laser pistol at the group.

"We've got to disarm him without hurting him," Silver Warrior says as Brother Cop shoots a car, causing it to explode.

"My attack would probably kill him," Neo Dragon Zero comments.

"Ruby Serious Laser!"

The attack not only disarms Brother Cop, but knocks him to the ground.

"You aimed and fired at good citizens! A real policeman would never do such a thing!"

"You're not a man!"

"You should be ashamed."

"Three Heart Soldiers, stage on!"

"Three Heart Soldiers?" StarScream asks, even more confused.

"There seem to be a lot of warrior's on the field today," Neo Dragon Zero comments. "Revolutionary one, finish this please."

** "Virtue Cleansing Power!"**

"You're under arrest for….sparkling!"

"There seem to be new enemies appearing," RubyHeart comments to the Brothers.

"They're pretty strong, Silent Warrior," DiamondHeart adds.

"Only you can protect this planet," GlassHeart says.

In the background, Rell is watching them all look at each other.

That night, TJ is in his room writing another letter to Ashley.

_"Ashley, after you left for Japan, a lot of strange things started happening,"_ he writes. _"Today, we got a new addition to the family. His name is Rell. Also, new enemies appeared."_

He then stops writing and puts his head down.

"Ash, I feel like my head is going to explode," he says out loud.

Rell then comes in the room.

"What's wrong Rell, did you wet your bed while sleeping?" TJ asks.

Rell looks at the floor, and TJ walks over to him and picks him up.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" he asks.

Rell brightens up, and TJ takes him over to the bed and tucks him in.

_"He seems a little strange, but he doesn't seem dangerous,"_ TJ thinks while looking at him. _"He's a cute little guy; I think he's ok."_

TJ then looks at the picture of him, Ashley, Timmy, and Zakia, and turns out the lights.

"I'll see you in my dreams tonight, Ashley."

[Preview for next episode]

"It's the fall break that we've been waiting for! I'm going camping with everyone up at Professor King's country home that has a lake and everything!"

"Speaking of camping, TJ, I heard there's a ghost that haunts there, which is why pops never goes there anymore."

"Styve, don't scare him like that! You're not scared, are you TJ?"

"I'm more scared, Gene, of your brother when he's angry. His mouth is worse than a terrifying snake woman! Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: A well-deserved Vacation: The scenery, our youth, and also...a Monster! 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"


	11. A Welldeserved Vacation

"Ashley, it's finally fall break! The weather is still hot for October, so we've headed up to Professor King's country home to relax. We're going to be camping by a lake, but a ghost seems to have shown up during our long vacation! It also happens to be Friday the 13th!"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 183

In the woods located north of the Floating City of Valhalla, there is a quiet country cabin. It is a stormy evening, and there is a man inside the cabin breaking pottery.

"This is another failure!" he yells, throwing a vase on the floor.

"You shouldn't be so wasteful," a voice says to him.

The man turns around to see Warrior Dark-Aluminum Knight standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" the man asks.

"You're Lexington King, the young ceramic artist whose work is being recognized, correct?" Dark-Aluminum Knight asks.

"What the hell do you want?" Lexington asks.

"Show me your Star Seed!"

Dark-Aluminum Knight holds up his hands to reveal two green jewels embedded in his gauntlets. They shoot out two bright lights which bounce around the room and ultimately hit Lexington. Normally, this is where the Star Seed flower would appear above the persons head, but this is not what happens to Lexington. Instead, a small portal appears above his head, revealing stars.

"This is different…" Dark-Aluminum Knight says to himself nervously.

The portal goes down Lexington's body, changing him into a green skinned demon with horns on his head and a pale green gem in his forehead. He also has fangs, wings, and a lizard-like tail.

"Well, it isn't a Ghoul, but I'm sure I can have fun with this!" Dark-Aluminum Knight smiles.

A well-deserved Vacation: The scenery, our youth, and also...a Monster!

TJ and the guys, along with Eugene, are on a train leaving the Floating City of Valhalla for Eugene and Styve's summer home in the woods. Little Rell is on the train running around, and TJ is chasing after him. The others are sitting quietly playing spades.

"It's just his luck Aunt Krys asked him to bring Rell with him," Tyrone comments as TJ runs by.

"It'll teach him some responsibility," Styve states.

"This is supposed to be a fun trip," TJ complains. "How come I have to do all the babysitting?"

"I'm trying to find romance on this trip," Tyrone says. "I don't have time for a little kid. Besides, he's your 'brother'."

"I didn't know you had a house out here," Damon says to Eugene and Styve.

"Well, pops is pretty wealthy," Eugene starts. "He used to take me out here all the time before mom passed away."

"Didn't you guys say you had family out here?" Tyrese asks.

"Yeah, our cousin lives in the house now. It's been a while since I've seen him."

"What's that around your neck?" TJ asks Styve.

"It's a pendant of a falcon," Styve replies. "It's something that our cousin Lex made for me. I think it's hot, but Lex thinks it's a failure."

[Flashback]

_Lexington is going crazy, breaking all the pottery that he had created, saying that all of it is failed work. A small Styve is watching, and is afraid. Lexington then spots a little bird pendant, and is about to break it when Styve stops him._

_ "Stop it!" he cries. "Please, don't break it."_

_ Lexington then comes to his senses, and tells Styve that he'll make a better one, and that he wants him to hold on to the current one until the newer one is completed._

[End Flashback]

"Lex destroys everything when he's in a slump," Eugene says.

A train attendant then comes by with a snack cart. Rell runs past her and the lady smiles. TJ can then be heard running towards them. There's a big crash and the guys see a donut roll by their feet.

"TJ's in a slump for life," Tyrone sighs.

The train reaches the station out in the forest, and the guys get off. They begin their journey to the country home through the forest, when a mailman comes by on a bicycle.

"You guys might want to be careful," he says. "There're rumors of a monster going around."

Not too far from them, a monster with a chainsaw is going around the campsite. People are running everywhere, trying to get away. One woman trips and falls on the ground. The monster walks up to her slowly, and prepares to attack, when a blue beam hits it.

"Anywhere evil is nesting, we'll come and get you!" a female in a blue super hero outfit holding a laser gun says.

"Chao Red!" another says in a red suit holding a shield and sword.

"Chao Yellow!" a third says in a yellow suit holding a bow and arrow.

"Chao Blue! We are the sacred command, Chao Commanders!"

"You came to save me!" the woman who tripped squeals.

"Cut!"

A director appears, and the three heroines remove their helmets. They are actually the Three Hearts.

"This suit is so hot," Kiyoné complains, sitting in a chair.

"It was a very realistic performance though," the director says, helping the monster take off his costume.

"I can't stand this costume," Ryoko complains.

"I agree," says Aiaka.

"Why don't we go for a swim in the lake during our break?" Kiyoné suggests.

Elsewhere, Styve and Eugene have reached their cabin. They call out for Lexington, but no one answers.

"The door is open…" Eugene notices.

They walk in and notice all the broken pottery on the floor.

"Did he do this because he's in a slump?" Styve asks.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Eugene comments.

TJ, Tyrone, Damon, Tyrese, and Rell are all swimming at the lake.

"Are you ready for my 'fire engine' attack?" TJ asks, splashing Tyrone.

"Ok, I see how it is," he responds. "Niagara Falls!"

As TJ and Tyrone are splashing each other, Rell is in a lifesaver enjoying the splashes from the two.

"I'm worried about this monster," Damon says to Tyrese off on the side.

"Yeah, I'm worried too, especially since Rell is with us," Tyrese agrees.

Tyrese then notices three shadows coming up behind TJ.

"TJ!" screams Tyrese.

Still involved with his water fight, TJ doesn't hear Tyrese calling his name. The shadows are getting closer, and Tyrese starts panicking.

"We've got to do something!" Damon exclaims.

"I'll save him," Tyrese says, heading towards TJ. "Armor of the Torrent…"

Before he can finish, the three shadows emerge from the water, turning out to be Kiyoné, Ryoko, and Aiaka.

"Let me get this straight: you guys are three agents of justice protecting the earth?" TJ asks once everyone is back on land. "The world might as well be doomed!"

"Nobody asked for your input, Tiny Tim," Kiyoné growls. "Anyways, the monster resurrects from the lake and starts attacking a camp and we're going to defeat it."

"There seems to be a monster running around the campsite also," Tyrone mentions.

The girls sigh, thinking he isn't paying attention at all to anything they've said about the movie.

"What is he talking about?" Ryoko asks.

"We heard that someone is ravaging the campgrounds, and some even believe it's a monster," Damon explains.

"Camp ravaging?" Kiyoné questions.

"That's the rumor," TJ says.

"It sounds just like the plot in our movie," Aiaka comments.

"It might be true," Kiyoné says, getting a twinkle in her eye.

"What are you going on about?" Tyrone asks. "There can't be!"

"You never know!" she says, leaning in close.

"Stop playing around!"

"If you're getting scared, I'll protect you…"

Before he can answer, the director calls saying they're ready to resume.

Not too much later, TJ and Rell are gathering wood to make a fire. TJ bends down to pick up a stick Rell has for him, and when he looks up he sees Styve.

"Don't scare me like that!" TJ yells, falling on the ground.

"We didn't mean anything by it, Prince Takato," Eugene says, appearing behind Rell.

"What's up with your cousin?" TJ asks, pulling himself together.

"Actually…he wasn't there," Styve responds.

Back on the set, the Three Hearts are fighting the monster in their movie. After they finish filming for the day, Kiyoné gets an idea.

"You'll get in trouble if they catch you without permission," Aiaka says.

"What do you plan on doing with that anyways?" Ryoko asks.

Kiyoné comes out of a trailer dressed in the monster costume.

The guys have all set up tents, and Tyrese and Damon are making dinner. Rell is having fun being chased by Tyrone. Aiaka and Ryoko then appear.

"Guys, a monster has appeared!" they both panic.

_"I wonder if Lexington has gotten attacked by this monster,"_ Styve thinks to himself.

The guys then hear other campers screaming and get real worried.

"She's even scaring strangers," Aiaka whispers to Ryoko.

"She can be over the top some times," Ryoko replies.

"Lex might have been attacked too," Eugene says.

The monster then appears, yelling "failure," and starts destroying the guys' tents, and the food.

"What do you think you're doing?" TJ asks the monster.

The monster turns to TJ, glares at him, and continues to destroy things. The girls decide to run and the guys run the opposite way. The monster continues to attack the campsite for a while, and then decides chasing the guys would be more fun.

"She looks like the real deal," Aiaka laughs, hiding behind a tree with Ryoko.

"But what happened to the chainsaw?" Ryoko wonders.

Meanwhile, Kiyoné, in the monster outfit, is walking around the guys' campsite, wondering where they went.

"Ok Kiyoné, you can stop scaring them now," Ryoko says, appearing with Aiaka from behind the tree.

"I'm getting hungry," Aiaka whines.

"What are you guys talking about?" she questions them. "I just got here."

"I get it, that must have been the real monster we just saw," Aiaka realizes.

The real monster is going after the guys, when Styve trips and falls. He quickly rolls out of the way as the monster takes a swipe at him. Styve's pendant, however, gets snagged and drops to the ground. The monster stops and looks at the pendant.

"Let's transform while he's distracted," Eugene says, coming back with TJ to help Styve.

"Armor of the Strata, Tow-chi!"

"Armor of Venom, Tow-chi!"

** "Armor of Virtue, Tow-chi!"**

The three daggers then strike the ground in front of the monster.

"With so many plans, we came to this place to have some fun on our break!"

"Hanging out, getting our camp on, and even some of us looking for romance; that's what breaks are all about!"

** "You've disturbed us for the last time! Handsome suited Brother Warriors in Mystical Armor, Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior!"**

"QuickStrike of the Strata!"

"And Neo Dragon Zero of Venom!"

"In the name of Virtue, we will punish you!"

"You're all failures!" the monster roars.

"Why am I a failure?" Silent Warrior asks.

The monster then starts to create clay pots from its stomach and launches them at the three Brothers. Not paying attention, Silent Warrior almost gets hit by one.

"Silent Warrior watch it!" Neo Dragon Zero yells out.

"What are those things?" Silent Warrior asks.

The monster is about to attack again, when it sees the pendant again. It picks it up, and stares gravely at it.

"It can't be…" QuickStrike mumbles.

"What's wrong?" Silent Warrior asks.

"I thought this looked familiar," Neo Dragon Zero says. "It's our cousin, Lex. This is his demon form."

"You mean there're more Youkai Demon Knights? I thought we saw the last of them with the Rapturers 5!"

"This is more like a distant cousin of the Youkai Demon Knights. Not affiliated with the basic ten, but still one of our rookery brothers."

"It's been so long, I didn't even recognize him," QuickStrike comments.

"QuickStrike, we need to appeal to his memory. Demon Rightus!"

An enchanted circle appears beneath Neo Dragon Zero, and fire above him. As it covers his body, he changes into Des Demoné. Des Demoné is a tall, dark male demon with dark purple skin that has black demonic tattoos on it, in black imperial knight armor with devilish black wings, horns on his head, and a devil tail. He wields a staff with a dragon wrapped around it.

"Demon Rightus!"

QuickStrike holds out his hand above his head, and an enchanted circle appears around his feet. A circle of fire then appears above his hand, and begins to spread down his body. As it does so, his appearance changes from human, to demonic. When the fire reaches the circle on the ground, an explosion occurs. When that fades, a very tall, bull looking demon with horns, a nose ring, cow tail, and dressed in black and red armor is in its place.

"We are your family," Des Demoné calls out.

"Please, remember!" Tauro Demos also calls out.

The monster looks at them, and then creates more vases and throws them at the group.

"Are you sure it's him?" Silent Warrior asks, dodging a pot.

"Something must have awoken his dormant demon," Des Demoné says. "_Wall of iron sand, pagoda of priestly form, shimmering fireflies of iron, fill until the silent end! Way of Binding number 75: Quintet of Iron Pillars: _Gochuutekkan!"

Des Demoné creates iron chains which attach to the monster's hands and feet and are held down by 4 iron pillars with sutras on them.

"Silent Warrior, please take this opportunity to heal him," Tauro Demos pleads. _"_Yonder, brown avarice, covet control of the 36 directions. 72 pairs of illusions, 13 pairs of hunting horns, the right hand of a monkey grasps the star. Embraced by the sun of 25 rings, the cradle of the sand gives forth blood! Crane Flower Archery: Kakaku Shahou! Life; Arrow Shock Wave!"

Combining the power of his staff and the bow from the strata, Tauro Demos opens his wings to reveal fire on the inside, the gem on his forehead burning brightly. He places his staff on the bow and pulls back. It energizes itself, and then he releases it with powerful force.

** "Virtue Cleansing Power!"**

The power of the three attacks changes the monster back into Lexington, and wipes his memory of anything that had happened.

"It's nice to see you have gained more power, little brother," Des Demoné laughs.

"Come on brother, not in front of the prince," he replies, turning red.

"It seems they are capable when they need to be," RubyHeart comments up in a tree with DiamondHeart and GlassHeart. "But I swear there're more and more of them each time we see them. And now he has demons working for him? What an interesting group of people he keeps around him."

Later, everyone is at the country house. TJ is trying to make a vase, but is failing miserably.

"Are you sure it was ok to erase his memory?" Styve asks Eugene.

"Yeah, it'll be ok," he responds. "When our demons awaken before they need to, it results in chaos. When Lex needs his demon, it'll be there for him."

Tyrone is outside talking with Kiyoné.

"Where had you been earlier?" he asks her.

"I had passed out because I was scared of the monster," she replies.

"Some hero of justice who's supposed to save the world."

"It was all so sudden!"

"Wait till the fan club finds out."

Someone then opens the door, which hits up against Tyrone and throws him on top of Kiyoné.

"Oh my! We didn't mean to interrupt!" they all say.

Rell then jumps on Tyrone's head and starts playing horsey.

"Oh boy, there go my ear drums!" Tyrone moans.

[Preview for next episode]

"Oh, what shall we do?"

"What are you so worried about, Ty?"

"Well, Kiyoné, tonight Rell and I are going to be home alone."

"You're not a kid; you can control yourself."

"I heard there were a lot of break-ins lately."

"Is this your way of asking me to come over and be your bodyguard?"

"I wouldn't mind the company of a pretty lady."

"Good because there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Why are you talking in that low voice? Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: Tyrone's Bodyguard. 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"


	12. Tyrone's Body Guard

"Ashley, you won't believe this! Tyrone is having Kiyoné over to his room! On top of that, he'll be home alone tonight! This is a really bad situation! Hopefully, he'll be on his good behavior!"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 184

TJ, Tyrone, Damon, and Tyrese are all talking about the crime wave that has hit the Floating City of Valhalla, after school.

"There have been a lot of break-ins around here lately," TJ is saying to the others.

"I heard about an old man who was threatened with a knife," Tyrese says.

"Well, we have nothing worth stealing at my house," Tyrone comments.

"They could be after your life though," Damon insists. "At night, you may hear voices in the kitchen, and then…"

"That sounds a little far-fetched," TJ sighs. "Besides, you have neighbors, don't you Ty?"

"Yeah, but I never talk to them," Tyrone whines. "I'm going to be home alone tonight. No problem though, I am a…"

"Don't you worry about a thing Tyrone," Kiyoné interrupts, coming up to the guys dressed in her football uniform.

After the incident with Anwar on the first day of school for her, she was asked by the coach to be on the team. Currently, she is the only girl on the team.

"I'll be your bodyguard, and if anyone breaks in, I'll knock them out," Kiyoné continues.

"That's not fair," TJ complains.

"So, that means Kiyoné will be staying at Ty's house?" Damon asks.

"It's not right for him to take advantage of a situation like this!" Tyrese states.

"Oh please, what's the worst that could happen?" Tyrone asks innocently.

Tyrone's Bodyguard

That evening, Tyrone is back at his house, making sure that everything is clean. Since Tyrone never opted to live with TJ and his family at the Rebel Mutants Mansion, he has been living in a decent sized home on his own. When he first arrived in this world, he and Athena manipulated school records and what not, so questions wouldn't be asked about his parents. Athena acts as the guardian parent when it comes to signing documents for school and other events where signatures would be needed.

"Ok, I've got the living room, bathroom and kitchen done," he says to himself. "Was there anything else…oh yeah, I need to do the hallway."

"I'm a little concerned about her coming over," Athena says to him.

"And why might that be?"

"Well for one thing, guys can go from being shy and quiet, to being horny little dogs!"

"I'm not a dog, or little."

"Tyson!"

"Yes?"

"A man is like a wild animal in heat when an attractive young girl is with him alone in a house. It's like animal instinct, except not even animals are that bad!"

"Oh Athena, you're overreacting."

"I could change into my human form and supervise."

"Relax; you've got nothing to worry about."

The doorbell then rings, and Tyrone goes to open it when he trips over the broom he had out to sweep the hall. Kiyoné hears the crash and opens the door.

"Hi, glad you could come," he says on the floor.

"Were you doing exercises or something?" Kiyoné asks, looking at him on the floor.

"No, I just tripped, that's all."

"Oh, I got you. This is a nice house by the way. Do you live here alone?"

"Well, it's a long story. Usually I'm at TJ's since he's my cousin. I'm going to make some coffee, would you like some?"

"Sure. I like black coffee, no sugar, no cream."

Tyrone goes off into the kitchen, and Kiyoné decides to look around. She notices some pictures on the fireplace, and then notices they are mostly pictures of TJ and the guys.

"Look out for Ty," she says quietly to the picture of him and TJ. "I think he needs you more than he lets on."

"Coffee's on, come and get it," Tyrone says, entering the room with Athena trailing behind and stopping at the doorway. "TJ's mom made some cake. Would you like short cake, or pound cake?"

"Whichever."

"Then I'll take the short cake. Wait, you're the guest, don't be indecisive."

"I can't, they both look so good. I'll take both then."

"No way, be considerate, otherwise guys won't want to take you out to dinner on romantic dates."

"That's fine. It doesn't matter if anyone else likes me. I'll only sing for one guy."

"Who is that one guy?" Tyrone asks, sitting closer to Kiyoné.

_"No, don't get closer to her!"_ Athena panics to herself.

"To be honest, I have something to say just between us," Kiyoné says in a low voice. "Would you listen to me?"

_"Nothing good is going to come from this!"_

"Tyrone, I…there's…" she starts, reaching into her pocket to grab her transformation star.

Tyrone hesitates, and Kiyoné tries to force him, but he refuses.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Tyrone stutters, turning red.

"Why not?" Kiyoné asks. "We promised not to keep secrets, didn't we?"

"That's true…but I didn't mean for it to go further than that!"

Kiyoné starts to plead some more, when a cake is thrown in her face.

"Why did you do that?" she barks.

"It wasn't me, it was Rell," Tyrone defends himself.

"What is he doing here anyways, I thought he was TJ's little brother?"

"Um, babysitting? TJ has practice later than mine, so Rell comes over here when we're out of football practice. He seems to like being around me for some reason…You can take a shower upstairs, I'll throw your clothes in the wash."

Kiyoné hops in the shower, and then the doorbell rings. Rell quickly runs to open it, but Tyrone tells him not to open it without checking to see who it is. Luckily for them it is only the guys with Prometheus: all unexpected invites.

"We didn't want you to be lonely, so we all came to see how you were doing," Styve says.

"We'd never say a young man and a woman by themselves would get into a dangerous situation!" TJ adds.

"That was a mouthful," Prometheus sighs.

"Well thanks guys for coming over," Tyrone smiles.

Kiyoné then walks in with a towel around herself.

"I need some clothes please," she yells to Tyrone, coming down the stairs. "I was dripping wet so I used your towel. My shirt and pants are all sticky, so I hope you have something I can throw on."

"Why does she need clothes Tyrone?" Tyrese asks.

"Why is she in nothing but a towel?" Styve asks.

"Why are her things sticky?" Damon asks.

"What were you two doing?" TJ asks.

"It's not what you think guys!" Tyrone defends, turning red. "Rell threw some cake at her, and I told her I'd wash her clothes while she took a shower."

As Tyrone is talking, Rell runs up to Kiyoné.

"What a cute kid," she says to him.

As she puts out her hand to pat him on the head, Rell takes hold of her towel, and runs away with it, saying it's his towel. Kiyoné immediately runs into the nearest room, and yells at him.

"My goodness Kiyoné," Damon starts.

"I didn't know tattoos could be in such a place," Tyrese says shyly.

"Just get my clothes please Tyrone!" she yells from the closet.

Later, the guys are all hanging out in the kitchen while Damon is making some snacks.

"We need some real food," TJ says.

"Yeah, snacks won't satisfy crater mouth's hunger for long," Styve murmurs.

"Why are you so quiet Damon?" Tyrone asks.

"Well, what if we hadn't come when we did?" he responds.

"It's not fair," Styve pouts.

"Yeah, you two can't be sharing showers!" TJ adds.

"Everyone calm down," Tyrese says at another counter with his back to them. "I'm sure Tyrone has some reasons. We'll just keep this between us so the school doesn't find out and ruin either Ty's or Kiyoné's rep."

"Rese, what are you talking about?" Tyrone asks walking up to him.

"Tyrone, you're…impure!"

"You're over analyzing the situation!"

Kiyoné comes in wearing some of Tyrone's clothes (a football jersey, jeans, and Tims), and says to them that she's hungry too. Before anyone can say anything to her about the snacks, TJ yells and drops the plates.

"What's the matter with you?" Kiyoné asks.

"Over there, look!" TJ responds.

She looks in the direction he's pointing in and spots a mouse.

"It's just a little mouse," she says.

"Looks more like a rat!" Styve cries out.

"You big boys are nothing but big babies," Kiyoné says, taking off her boot.

"No, don't kill it!" TJ yells.

"Yea, not in my good Tims!" Tyrone pleads.

The mouse then goes running around the kitchen and the guys all start yelling. In the living room, Rell is watching a scary movie with Athena and Prometheus, and starts yelling too, but just for fun. He stops when the doorbell rings. He answers it, again, and this time it's Aiaka and Ryoko.

"Good evening little boy," Ryoko starts. "Is Kiyoné here?"

The guys all fall out of the kitchen, with Kiyoné in the back.

"Oh, it's just you two," Tyrone sighs.

"There a reason why the Three Hearts' lead singer is in Tyrone's clothes?" Aiaka snipes.

"Aiaka, it's a long story," Kiyoné starts. "Let's just not focus on it and I'll explain later."

Dropping the subject, they all decide to go into the living room and play a friendly game of strip poker.

"I believe someone is holding out on the three of hearts," Kiyoné says.

"Oh, it's me," Styve says. "Guess I've got to discard some article of clothing now huh?"

"Thank you."

"How about you discard the five of hearts next?" TJ asks.

"TJ, I'm not trying to get completely naked yet! I don't want to embarrass anybody!" Styve exclaims. "Besides, the world of gambling is very severe."

"We'd only be embarrassed because of the smallness. Stop being so stingy!"

"It's my turn, isn't it?" Tyrese asks, getting back to the game. "Ryoko, you were holding out on the three of diamonds, weren't you?"

"I admire you, Mr. Anderson-Gibson," Ryoko says as her glasses flash. "I'd take my shirt off first, but I'm not wearing a bra today. Besides, you're holding out on the five of clubs, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Tyrese replies as his glasses flash too.

"If you insist." Ryoko says, starting to undo her shoes.

"Ryoko, relax," Kiyoné says.

"It's just a game," TJ chimes in.

"Let's have fun," says Styve.

"Pass," say Aiaka, Damon, and Tyrone.

"Wait a minute Tyrone, you didn't discard even though you could!" Aiaka bellows.

"I'll discard them only if you go out on a date with me," Tyrone replies.

"What are you saying? Discard them."

"No way!"

"It seems so weird looking at this scene," Athena says to Prometheus, looking on from the kitchen breakfast nook with Rell.

"Eight young men and women playing strip poker; what's wrong with that?" Prometheus asks.

"It's so healthy, I'm scared. Stuff like this usually leads to sex."

Outside, Jacoby and Elliott are stopped at the corner. Jacoby is under the hood of his convertible.

"Looks like the fan belt snapped," he says to Elliott. "I'll have to call a tow truck."

"Hey, isn't this Tyrone's house?" Elliott asks, looking around.

"It sure is. Let's go inside and kill some time. I'll call the shop once inside so I don't have to waste my minutes."

They go up to the door and ring the bell. Tyrone answers and is surprised to see them.

"What are you two doing here?" he asks, letting them in.

"We were driving by, on the way home, when our car's fan belt snapped," Jacoby explains. "Can we crash here till the repair man comes?"

"Sure, it'll be fine with me," Tyrone says.

Elliott and Jacoby then notice that the Three Hearts are in the house playing with the guys. Jacoby pays even more attention to the fact that Kiyoné is in Tyrone's clothes.

"Why are you here?" Kiyoné asks. "I'm Ty's bodyguard."

"It's going to be one of those nights!" Elliott smiles.

A little later, everyone is gathered in the living room, lounging.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Jacoby asks Kiyoné. "You celebrities sure do have a lot of free time."

"I just happened to have a cancellation today!" Kiyoné quickly defends. "Besides, I'm his bodyguard for today!"

"Oh, and are bodyguards supposed to bring their buddies along to party?"

"What was that!"

"It's more dangerous for him to be with you people."

"'You people?' Don't treat us the same as her, ok?" Aiaka says, standing up.

"Just ignore him," Ryoko says, pulling her back down.

"Are they on bad terms?" Styve whispers to TJ.

"I think it has something to do with Jacoby not liking women," TJ says casually.

"That would make sense," Aiaka says slyly.

"Don't take it seriously," Jacoby rolls his eyes.

"Coby doesn't like popular women," Elliott corrects them.

"That makes sense," the boys all agree.

"That doesn't make any sense," Jacoby says, annoyed.

The doorbell then rings again, and this time it's the journalist Lois Clark from the Daily Times.

"Do you think we could have an interview at the dinner table?" Lois asks.

"No thanks," Tyrone replies.

"What's the menu?"

"Take-out pizza."

"Pizza? That sounds good. Thanks for inviting me."

"Wait," Tyrone says as the door closes.

"This could be a problem," Elliott says as he and the others come to the foyer.

"If we're seen at a boy's house at night, there's going to be a lot of commotion," Ryoko says.

"Ok, why don't you guys hide and I'll handle things here," TJ says as the front door starts to open again.

Tyrone takes Kiyoné and Rell to a closet, where they try to hide.

"It's narrow in here," Kiyoné complains.

"Don't touch me there!" Tyrone barks.

"It wasn't me!"

Rell tells them both to "shh" and they quiet down.

"You know, I didn't get to finish our talk earlier," Kiyoné whispers to Tyrone.

"Right here, in front of Rell?"

"Right. Just between us."

"Between us? Kiyoné, what kind of guy do you think I am?"

"I think you've misunderstood."

"That's you! You're thinking something erotic aren't you?"

"Erotic aren't you?" echoes Rell.

Tyrone then hears a scream, and tells Kiyoné to stay in the closet with Rell. Downstairs, TJ is pinned to a wall with Dark-Lead Blade laughing at him.

"What do you people want?" TJ asks.

"We're here for the Star Seed!" Dark-Lead Blade replies. "Aluminum Knight, get the seed!"

Dark-Aluminum Knight finishes his pizza, and then introduces himself to Lois Clark.

"Why are you introducing yourself?" Dark-Lead Blade sighs.

"Well, my mom said if I don't even say hello to people, I can't be a respectable adult," Dark-Aluminum Knight replies.

"Just attack the target!"

Dark-Aluminum Knight attacks and extracts the Star Seed as Tyrone reaches the room.

"What's going on?" Kiyoné asks, appearing behind him.

"I told you to hide!" he whispers.

"But I'm your body guard!"

"Just go where it's safe," he says, pushing her back in the other room.

Tyrone goes to a nearby closet to change, but Damon, Tyrese, and Ryoko fall out when he opens the door.

"Are you ok?" Damon asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tyrone yells, running upstairs to the bathroom.

He walks in and sees it's clear.

"Armor of the…"

"Wait," Styve yells, pulling back the shower curtain to reveal him and Aiaka.

Back downstairs, the seed has turned black.

"Another failure," Dark-Lead Blade sighs. "How can you really be my rival with all these mistakes?"

"You're the one who picked this person," Dark-Aluminum Knight replies. "You're also the one who brought me here. I was enjoying my nap and didn't want to do anything today."

"It's hard trying to get you credit when you haven't done anything!"

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness!"

"You should be really angry about that…"

"Armor of Illusion, Tow-Chi!"

"Armor of Corruption, Tow-Chi!"

A dark blue and a dark red dagger then strike before them.

"Back off you worthless minions! I am the one who will stop your evil ways, GoldenHawk of Illusion."

"Also here to thwart your evilness, TigerSlash of Corruption joins the show."

"More Brother Warriors of this planet?" Dark-Lead Blade wonders.

"Look at you two on the dinner table!" Dark-Aluminum Knight exclaims. "You even have your shoes on!"

"What we're doing isn't by far as bad as what you've done to that reporter!" exclaims GoldenHawk.

"We don't have time for you two; Brother Sommelier will fight with you!"

Lois then turns into Brother Sommelier, and Dark-Lead Blade and Dark-Aluminum Knight disappear into their elevator box.

"Let's get TJ down so he can transform!" GoldenHawk says, seeing him pinned to the wall.

Upstairs, Tyrone has made it all the way to the attic, where he is finally alone.

"Armor of the Heavens, Tow-Chi!"

"Waters of Obedience, Deep Submerge!"

TigerSlash uses one of his old attacks on Brother Sommelier, but he sucks it up into a bottle of red wine.

"Ah, the wine loves that refreshing salt water taste," he exclaims. "Now try the hors d'oeuvres!"

"Heavens; Silver Crescent Beam!"

Silver Warrior's attack hits Brother Sommelier, stopping him from attacking GoldenHawk and TigerSlash.

"How dare you come into a person's home and wreck it. I won't allow for such bad manners to go unpunished. Handsome suited Brother in Mystical Armor, Silver Warrior of the Heavens! In the name of Justice, I will deliver divine punishment!"

"Armor of the Torrent, Tow-chi!"

"Armor of the Strata, Tow-chi!"

"Armor of the Halo, Tow-chi!"

** "Armor of Virtue, Tow-chi!"**

The guys transform, and then throw the four daggers.

"We are the Brother Warriors strong and true!"

"We right wrongs, and triumph over all evils like you!"

"We don't like it when people mess up a good meal."

** "So now we're going to show you how it's done."**

"With the power of Trust, I'll show you the true meaning of pain!"

"With the power of Life, you'll wish you didn't have one!"

"With the power of Wisdom, you'll see how smart we are!"

** "And with the power of Virtue, I'll send you home crying."**

"NightScream of the Torrent!"

"QuickStrike of the Strata!"

"JetStorm of the Halo!"

** "And Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior!"**

"We're going to chew you up, and spit you out."

Meanwhile, Kiyoné has rejoined Ryoko and Aiaka in the living room.

"Ruby Star Power, Make Up!"

"Diamond Star Power, Make Up!"

"Glass Star Power, Make Up!"

The two snaps are then heard and the daggers thrown.

"A monster as rotten as you wouldn't know the first thing about manners."

"A monster like you wouldn't know what hospitality is."

"A monster like you needs to be kicked out."

"Fighter RubyHeart!"

"Fighter DiamondHeart!"

"Fighter GlassHeart!"

"Three Heart Soldiers, Stage On!"

"Silver Warrior, how big is this room?" GoldenHawk asks after their speech.

"Umm, about 12 mats size," Silver Warrior answers. "I thought it was quite big, but now that I look at it…"

"…It's a bit small, huh?" TigerSlash finishes for him.

"Diamond…"

"Wait!" yell the Original Brothers.

"What am I waiting for?" DiamondHeart asks.

"If you use that attack in here…" starts JetStorm.

"Shut up!" yells GlassHeart.

"Yeah, don't make it difficult," RubyHeart says.

"Excuse me," starts Brother Sommelier.

"Shut up!" everyone yells at him.

"That's my cue! **Virtue Cleansing Power**!"

"Thank you for serving me!" Brother Sommelier cries out as he turns back into Lois.

When he returns back to Lois, the Three Heart Soldiers leave, and so do the Other Brothers. The guys power down, and help Tyrone clean up. Kiyoné comes back and also helps the guys out with the cleaning. They all suddenly hear a thumping sound coming from the closet.

"Is it a thief?" Tyrone wonders.

Kiyoné goes and opens it up to find Rell pigging out on cake, making a mess.

"Oh great, now I have to clean again!"

[Preview for next episode]

"Ryoko, what do you mean you're cancelling the concert?"

"I can't sing anymore, TJ. No one…no one understands our message."

"Hey, look at this drawing!"

"What the…that's…"

"The boy who made this is a big fan of yours, but he's really sick and in the hospital."

"TJ…."

"Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: Ryoko lends a Helping Hand. 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"


	13. Ryoko Lends a Helping Hand

"Dear Ashley, Reese's friend Martin is a big fan of Ryoko; however, he's suffering from an illness that's hard to cure. Ryoko and I went to visit him, but she seems to have a problem of her own. What should I do?"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 185

The Three Hearts are performing their new hit song called _Reach for the Stars_ live in concert, and also TV.

_"Prince, can you hear it?" _Ryoko is thinking as she is singing.

In a hospital, a little boy named Martin is drawing a picture of a man surrounded by stars. Martin's mother comes into the room to give him some food. Martin looks over to the calendar, which has a date circled on it. It is the date for his surgery. Suddenly there is a knock at the door, and Tyrese enters.

"Hello Martin," Tyrese says. "I see that someone likes the Three Hearts," he says teasingly, looking at Martin stare at the TV.

Ryoko lends a helping Hand

Later, Tyrese is at Café Mileto with the guys for lunch, talking to them about Martin's illness.

"Is Martin suffering from something serious?" Styve asks.

"No doctors here in the floating city are able to cure him, so they are having a specialist fly in from New Tokyo," Tyrese explains.

"Hey Damon, who is Martin?" TJ asks.

"Oh, he's a patient at the hospital where Reese's mom works," Damon answers.

"He's a big fan of Three Hearts, isn't he?" Tyrone comments.

"Martin is a little scared, though, to have this surgery done," Tyrese continues. "He doesn't think he'll survive the procedure. I wanted to get him something nice as a get-well gift, but I don't even have a clue."

"Martin's a fan of the Three Hearts right?" TJ asks.

"Yea, he is. So what?"

"I have an idea."

Back at the school, after the lunch break, a crowd of fans trying to get autographs is surrounding the Three Hearts.

"Can I get your autograph?" one fan asks.

"Sorry, but this is my private time," Ryoko says sharply. "Could you all be more considerate of these sorts of things?"

Ryoko walks off and Kiyoné and Aiaka follow her to the science wing of the school.

"Damn, they're all over us today," Kiyoné comments.

"I'm tired of all these brothas that are only interested in our looks," Ryoko states. "They only like shouting at our concerts, and most of them only listen to half our music."

"Are you in a bad mood today, Ryoko?" Aiaka asks.

"No, not at all."

Ryoko takes off and goes upstairs.

_"Isn't there anyone who feels and understands our message?"_ she wonders.

Aiaka and Kiyoné decide to follow her. As they round the stairs, TJ appears at the top.

"Good, you're all together," TJ says, stopping them. "Ryoko, do you think you could help me a little after school?"

That afternoon, TJ is dragging Tyrese and Ryoko through Holy Cross Hospital. They reach Martin's room, and TJ and Tyrese go in first.

"Hi Martin, this is my friend TJ," Tyrese says as they enter. "Today, I've invited a very special person to visit you."

"Yeah, so close your eyes, and we'll bring her out," TJ says.

Martin does so, and TJ motions for Ryoko to come into the room.

"Open your eyes now," TJ says to Martin.

"Hello Martin!" says Ryoko. "Thanks for always watching us, sweetie."

"Thank you," Martin says. "Thank you for coming to see me."

"It was TJ who invited her here," Tyrese says.

"Well actually, I was trying to get a set of three, but the other two got away," TJ says bashfully. "Since this is such a great opportunity, would you give Martin an autograph?"

"Actually, I don't feel comfortable with that," Ryoko says.

"Should I take a picture of you two?"

"Mr. Davis would you please stop that?"

"Well, would you at least sing for him?"

"That's enough! I'm sorry, I only came here today as Ryoko Hakubi, not a Three Heart. If you don't mind, I'll excuse myself."

"I'm happy just seeing you," Martin says.

"Oh, I have an idea," Tyrese says. "Martin, why don't you show Ms. Ryoko your picture?"

"No, I can't!" Martin says.

"What kind of drawing is it?" TJ asks.

"To be honest with you, he hasn't shown it to me at all," Tyrese says.

"I'm not finished with it yet," Martin says.

"Will you show it to me after your operation?" Ryoko asks.

"Sure, I guess."

"I must confess, I am fussy when it comes to drawings."

Martin agrees to show Ryoko the drawing after the surgery.

"Ryoko, sorry for asking too much from you," TJ says as they leave the hospital.

"I thought you were different from other fans," Ryoko starts. "How unfortunate…."

Later that night, Martin continues to draw his picture while watching the _Reach for the Stars_ music video. While watching it, he gets a strange feeling in him about Ryoko. At the studio, the Three Hearts are recording a remix of the song.

_"Prince, why don't you respond?"_ Ryoko is wondering. _"Haven't our voices reached you?"_

The recording session ends, and everyone leaves, except the three girls.

"I wonder why we're not getting any response from the Prince," Ryoko ponders out loud.

"I wonder why you were singing out of tune," Kiyoné snaps at her. "What's going on girl? You sang off-key today and some of the wrong lines. It's not like you to make mistakes."

"I'm a bit exhausted."

"Don't worry about it, tomorrow is the real concert."

Back at the hospital, Martin stops coloring and collapses.

"I can't draw anymore, Ryoko…" he says quietly.

His mother enters just as he falls limp in his bed. She rushes to him, dropping the red roses she had for him.

"I want to cancel the concert," Ryoko says back at the studio.

"I can't believe what you just said to me," Kiyoné exclaims, knocking her on the floor.

"Kiyoné, calm down!" Aiaka cries, trying to hold her back.

"This bitch is seriously tripping! We can't just cancel the concert; we're doing this for our prince!"

"I want to cancel the concert because I'm not feeling well," Ryoko defends. "Even if we sing, our message won't reach the prince!"

"It's tiresome, but we believe and continue to sing!"

"We never know when he's listening, so we've always got to give it our all!" Aiaka adds.

"Just let me be for today," Ryoko insists.

Ryoko then walks out of the studio and stops at a bridge. It's raining out, but she doesn't care that she's getting soaked.

"Prince, why won't you appear?" she asks frustrated.

"Ryoko, Ryoko," TJ cries, coming up to her. "I've got some bad news."

"What is it?" she asks.

"It's Martin; he's gotten worse!"

TJ and Ryoko race to the hospital and go to Martin's room. Tyrese is already there with Martin's mother. Martin is on an oxygen machine and lying very still.

"I'm here," Ryoko says to him.

"I can't finish the drawing," Martin barely whispers to Ryoko.

Ryoko goes over to the bedside table, and looks at what Martin had been drawing in his sketch book.

_"It's the prince we've been trying to reach!"_ Ryoko exclaims to herself, almost falling to her knees.

"When I listened to your song, I had a vision of what you were looking for. It fills my soul with a gentle and warm feeling."

"By listening to our songs…you can see him…can't you?" Ryoko asks.

"Recently I haven't. I can't see him, so I can't draw him anymore."

Ryoko then remembers the fight she had with Kiyoné a little earlier.

"_Kiyoné was right,"_ she thinks to herself. _"At least our song reached this little boy. I was always doubtful…"_

"Ryoko, I'm afraid that…that I'm going to die."

"Don't worry about that, you'll be fine. By believing, wishing, and making every effort, you can ensure a positive outcome in any situation."

"It's time for your operation, Martin," says a nurse who comes in.

Ryoko watches them roll Martin away, and then realizes that if they play the song again, he will see the prince again, and will feel ok.

"I've got to go TJ," Ryoko says excitedly. "I've got a concert to put on!"

At the concert hall, Kiyoné and Aiaka are on stage, about to announce that Ryoko won't be coming.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the fact is Ryoko…" starts Aiaka.

"Takes a long time in the washroom," Ryoko finishes, running through the crowd up to the stage.

Kiyoné helps her up, and they start singing their song.

_"Martin, tonight I'll sing for you,"_ Ryoko thinks to herself. _"Hang in there!"_

Back at the hospital, Martin is now in the emergency room.

"Is he going to be ok?" Tyrese asks a nurse.

"Well, we're still waiting on the doctor to arrive," the nurse replies.

Outside the hospital, a car pulls up, and out steps the doctor from New Tokyo. He is greeted by a nurse that is really Tim Lee in disguise.

"We were waiting for you, doctor," Tim says to him.

"The traffic around here is terrible," the doctor complains.

"Please, follow me this way."

"Where are we going?" the doctor asks.

"We're taking a shortcut to the operating room.

TJ and Tyrese see the two go down the alley, and then they hear screams.

** "Armor of Virtue…"**

"Armor of the Torrent…"

**"****Tow**-chi**!"**

"Damn it, this isn't the Star Seed," Warrior Dark-Aluminum Knight complains as the seed turns black on the doctor's forehead.

Two daggers then appear and Silent Warrior and NightScream appear.

** "Why are you attacking this man that brings good help to those that are sick?"**

"Being a fellow man of science, I won't let this treatment go unpunished. I can't forgive someone who attacks a doctor at a holy hospital!"

** "Handsome suited Brother in arms, I am the Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior!"**

"And I'm an agent of justice and intelligence, handsome suited Brother in arms, NightScream of the Torrent."

** "In the name of Virtue, we will stop you!"**

"That's ok, Brother Doctor will be your opponent," Dark-Aluminum Knight says, making his exit.

"It's time for some shots!" Brother Doctor laughs crazily. "Silent Warrior, you look a little pale," Brother Doctor says, looking at him through his x-ray machine. "Looks like you could use some needles!"

"No thanks doctor, but I don't get pale," Silent Warrior says.

"You shouldn't argue with your doctor!" he yells, changing his arm into a giant needle.

"I hate needles!" Silent Warrior yells, running behind NightScream.

"You've got to pull yourself together," NightScream sighs. "Torrent; Super Wave Smasher!"

Using his three pointed staff, its three points open up and charge a powerful ball in the middle. It then releases the ball and a massive amount of icy cold water is released, freezing whatever is in its way, and then shattering it.

The attack freezes Brother Doctor, and Silent Warrior takes this as his chance.

** "Virtue Cleansing Power!"**

Later, the doctor does the operation, and TJ and Tyrese are outside the operating room with Martin's mom. Ryoko and the other two girls come racing down the hall as TJ is praying for the operation to be successful. The doctor comes out, and tells them everything went fine.

"It was his will that made this difficult surgery a success," the doctor explains. "It's true that I performed the surgery, but the most important factor is the patient's own power to overcome the illness and recover."

Later that week, TJ, Tyrese, Martin's mom, and the Three Hearts visit him at the hospital's park. Martin is in a wheelchair but is extremely happy.

"He got better because of you," TJ says to Ryoko.

"It was Martin that actually ended up encouraging me," Ryoko says. "Thanks to him, I can recover too."

"Ryoko, come over here with Martin," Kiyoné yells to her.

"My picture is done now," Martin says. "Would you like to see it next time you visit?"

"I sure would kid," Ryoko replies.

Back in Martin's room, the picture with the prince is finished.

[Preview for next episode]

"Where's Rell? What's this, a candy?"

"Rell?"

"What's that Rell, you want to treat me, your big brother TJ? Thanks! By the way, where are you getting these candies from?"

"Rell."

"Maybe a world of sweets?"

"Rell…"

"Like a waste of time…Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: Little Rell's Secret World. 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"


	14. Little Rell's Secret World

"Hey Ashley, have you ever been to a world of candy? What; there's no such thing? Well, actually, there is, but something is wrong! I might need your help with this…"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 186

On the way home from school, TJ passes by Pizza Hut, and realizes that he is hungry. He decides to run home so he can get a snack.

"Ma," TJ shouts, swinging open the door, "can you make me something to eat?"

There is no response, and he realizes that his mom isn't home. TJ then spots Rell, who is eating some snacks and holding a stuffed animal.

"Your mother went to the store," Prometheus says, walking into the room.

"Rell, where did this animal come from?" TJ asks.

"Animal," Rell repeats in a child-like way.

"He's been holding that animal a lot lately," Prometheus says (TJ and Prometheus don't mind if Rell knows that Prometheus can talk).

"Well what about _my_ snacks?" TJ asks.

"There aren't any."

"I don't believe Ma didn't leave me any snacks! What a little…"

"Snack?" Rell asks, handing TJ one of his.

"Thank you! You're such a nicer little boy than Timmy!"

Little Rell's Secret World

As Krystalyn walks in the door, 20 minutes later, TJ is sitting there, ready to greet her.

"Please give me my snacks," TJ says.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot," Krystalyn replies.

"How can you? You gave Rell so many snacks and me none."

"What are you talking about; I didn't give your brother any snacks. I want him to have a cavity-free mouth just like you."

"What are you talking about? Don't you see him eating right there?"

TJ points to his left, but then notices that the boy is not there.

Later, in TJ's room, TJ and Prometheus are wondering why Rell disappears from time to time. Neither one of them can explain where he goes.

"Sometimes he's gone all day by himself," TJ is saying. "Any idea where he goes?"

"I have no clue," Prometheus responds.

"You know, speaking of Rell, we don't know much about him."

"We don't even know if he is your child, Timmy's child, or even Tyrone's child. TJ, how can you not know about your own children?"

"Hey, you didn't know that Mid-Knight was your cub, so don't start with me."

"Life is funny like that sometimes…"

"My question is: where does he get all those snacks from?"

Just then, Rell comes into the room bearing candy, and offering some to TJ.

"You really are better than Timmy!" TJ states.

"Who?" Rell asks.

"Don't worry about it; it's my story."

"Story!"

Rell then leaves, and TJ decides to follow him with Prometheus.

"There must be a world of candy!" TJ exclaims as they are walking down the street.

"Oh my goddess!" Prometheus cries. "Prince Takato, what is wrong with you? You're a high school senior, and you still think like a child."

"I'm excited to see this world of sweets!"

TJ and Prometheus are about to start arguing, when they notice that they can't find Rell anywhere.

"He just walked around the corner and disappeared," TJ says. "Maybe it's teleportation! Or extra sensory perception!"

"Do you even know what that is?" Prometheus sighs.

TJ starts to walk backwards, incase he is behind him, when he bumps into Styve and Damon.

"Do you always have to be such a klutz?" Styve barks from the ground.

"What's going on?" Damon asks.

"We're looking for Rell," TJ explains. "We were wondering where he always disappears to, so we decided to follow him."

"Up there, on top of that wall!" Damon exclaims.

"Rell, it's too dangerous, you have to get down!" they all shout up to him.

Rell slips and falls, but he pulls out a parachute (the same one from before) and gently floats to the ground.

"Where did that even come from?" Styve wonders.

"Forget it; let's keep following him," TJ suggests.

The boys continue following Rell, until he goes through some bushes. TJ pokes his head through, and ends up scaring Athena, who is on the other side.

"Good grief!" she cries.

"What are you guys doing?" Tyrese asks, popping up with Tyrone.

"We're following Rell," TJ answers.

Athena, Tyrone and Tyrese then join the search party. The five guys and two cats then spot Rell crossing a very busy intersection.

"Watch out!" TJ yells, beginning to run after him.

Unlike Rell, TJ almost gets hit by every single car.

"Looks like T is the one who needs to watch out," Tyrone comments.

"Does Rell always walk around so carelessly?" Styve asks.

"Everyone, please use the pedestrian crossing bridges," Prometheus says, holding up a crosswalk sign.

"Yes, let's avoid traffic accidents!" Athena adds, holding up her own.

Rell continues his walk, when he comes across a sleeping pit-bull. The dog wakes up, and proceeds to lick Rell.

"He's not afraid of that dog at all, is he?" Tyrone comments.

"Rell doesn't judge others by their appearances, just like TJ," Damon points out.

"So Rell could be TJ's third child?" Tyrese asks.

"You're embarrassing me," TJ blushes.

The guys come up to the dog, and thinking it is a nice dog, decide to go on and pass it. Instead, the dog gets upset, and starts chasing them.

"Why doesn't it like us?" Damon yells.

"I promise I won't eat Rell's snacks anymore!" TJ howls.

"What kind of Brothers are we, running from a dog?" Styve cries.

Eventually, the dog runs them up a telephone pole. The Three Hearts then walk by the pole and notice the boys.

"What's up, besides you guys?" Ryoko asks.

"We're following Rell," TJ explains.

The girls decide to join the guys in their quest. Rell has made it into the shopping district, where a lot of the store owners seem to know him.

"How's it going?" one guy asks, passing by on a bike.

"Please come and see me next time," a woman says as Rell passes her store.

"What a cute animal you have there," another lady says. "Is that your pet?"

"Hey, that stuffed animal…" Aiaka starts.

"What's up girl?" Kiyoné asks.

"Nothing, it can't be…"

Rell continues on to find a hundred dollar bill.

"He found money," Styve points out.

"I wonder what he's going to do with it," Tyrese says.

Rell stops off at the police station, and turns in the money.

"He is a very good boy, just like Timmy," Styve comments.

"I'm a good boy too," Tyrone protests. "He could be my son."

"Why are you wondering whose son he is?" Kiyoné asks. "He's TJ's brother, and Tyrone and Tyrese's cousin, right?"

"Oh yeah, right…"

"It does sound strange," Ryoko comments.

"Don't worry too much about it," Tyrone laughs nervously.

"Why are we following the little one anyways?" Kiyoné asks.

Rell finally stops in front of a large mansion.

"We've finally made it to the world of sweets!" TJ squeals.

"What did you say?" Kiyoné asks.

"That's my story for the day! He's going in; let's go too!"

As they all run in, Ryoko spots the mailbox which reads "Kiriyama Residence."

"Sounds familiar…" she says to herself.

Inside, there are lots and lots of expensive antiques.

"With such a big house, you'd think somebody would be here," Tyrone says.

"What an odd yet enticing stone sculpture," Styve says, looking at sculpture with a rock in it. "Looks expensive."

"It's modern art," Aiaka tells him.

"Is it expensive?" TJ asks.

"It's going for about 15 million."

"15 WHAT?" Styve says, bumping into it.

They manage to stop it from falling, and then Aiaka takes a look around the room, noticing all the exquisite art pieces. Before she can make a comment, they all hear Rell's voice coming from a room down the hall. As they get closer to the room, they see Rell and an old man through a window.

"So somebody does live here," TJ states.

"And from the looks of it, Rell comes here often," Damon adds.

"I recognize that animal he's holding," Aiaka comments looking at the boy's hand. "That's an expensive antique doll worth ten hundred thousand dollars! And that cup he's drinking out of is worth ten thousand dollars!"

"I hope he doesn't break anything," TJ worries.

"I recognize the old man," Kiyoné says. "That's Tai Kiriyama, head of the Kiriyama clan."

"What's that?" TJ asks.

"The Kiriyama Clan is one of the leaders of the industrial and financial business conglomerates of the former Japanese empire," Styve answers.

"That's right," Aiaka confirms. "He is known as the hidden leader of the economic industry. That explains why there are so many treasures here."

"He's also the sponsor for our next concert," Ryoko adds.

Rell then drops the cup that he's holding.

"Oh no!" TJ screams, giving away the group's location.

Tai spots them, and invites everyone inside, and introduces himself.

"I see; so you're Rell's older brother," Tai is saying. "And you young men are his friends."

"Right," TJ responds.

"And you three ladies are…"

Aiaka puts on her best smile.

"New to me."

She then falls out of her chair.

"We are the Three Hearts," Ryoko says. "We met at a party the other evening."

"You really don't remember us?" Kiyoné asks, disappointed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't."

"But we're super popular idols," Aiaka moans, getting back into her chair.

Rell then breaks another cup.

"There goes another couple thousand dollars," TJ cries.

"We're sorry about the cups," Tyrone apologizes.

"It's ok; I don't care about the cups," Tai says. "Being around you young people makes me feel young."

"Well, if you like, we'll come and see you anytime."

"Impudent as always," Styve sighs.

"You three look exactly alike," Tai says to TJ, Tyrone, and Rell. "But with you, Tyrone, it's something different."

"Well, Rell and Tyrone are cousins, and Tyrone and TJ are identical cousins. They're practically brothers," Kiyoné states.

"But it's more than that. It's identical, and it's very strange. It's more than just brothers or cousins. You both have the same aura. It's a rare coincidence!"

The butler then comes in and tells Tai that he has a guest. The group excuses themselves and leave, but not before Rell gets some more snacks from Tai. Once outside, the group starts to walk towards Café Mileto.

"What were we doing?" Styve asks, forgetting what it was they were doing before getting to the mansion.

"We were following TJ," Damon answers.

"Sometimes Rell disappears, and when he comes back he has a lot of snacks," TJ explains. "So, I thought there was a world of candy. So I figured, if I followed him, I could get into that world too."

The guys all moan and are disappointed in TJ's reasoning. Aiaka calls him stupid and Ryoko slaps his wrist.

"That's completely unscientific," Tyrese says.

"It was still fun, regardless," Kiyoné says.

"I did enjoy sight-seeing," Ryoko adds.

"Well, if everyone is done making me feel stupid, I think me and Rell will go home," TJ says, turning red. "Come on Rell, it should be almost dinner time."

TJ then notices that Rell is missing.

"He must have gone back to Tai's place," he says to the guys. "I'll go back and get him."

As TJ reaches the house, he hears screams coming from inside. Inside the house, Davis and Tim have taken out the butler.

"Who are you people?" Tai asks.

"Are you Tai Kiriyama, star of the Japanese economy?" Davis asks. "We would like to know more about you."

"Is that ok?" Tim asks. "We haven't even introduced ourselves yet!"

"That doesn't even matter! Dark-Lead Blade Dagger Power!"

"Dark-Aluminum Knight Dagger Power!"

"I told you he wouldn't have it, he's too old," Dark-Aluminum Knight sighs.

"Oh shut up," Dark-Lead Blade snaps.

** "Armor of Virtue, Tow-chi!"**

The dagger then strikes down in front of the two squabbling Warriors.

** "How dare you attack this man in his home! It's not only wrong, but shows a lack of manners. I won't forgive you for disturbing an old man's passion for small children! I am the fighter of justice, Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior! And in the name of Virtue, I will punish you!"**

"We don't have time for you today," Dark-Lead Blade says. "Brother Antique, take care of him."

Tai turns into Brother Antique as the two Warriors leave in their elevator box.

As Silent Warrior and Brother Antique begin to face off, Rell walks by.

"Oh, so you came back for the animal," Silent Warrior notices. "You have to go though, this is dangerous!"

Rell begins to leave when he trips and drops his candy. Not paying attention, Brother antique steps on them, causing him to lose his balance.

"How embarrassing; being slowed down by gumballs," he sighs.

Catching his balance, he pulls out a sword and goes to attack Silent Warrior. Just in time, Silent Warrior pulls out the Lyger Xero and is able to stop Brother antique from slicing him.

"How saucy," Brother Antique smirks.

Just as he begins to overpower Silent Warrior, Rell comes up and begins to tickle him. Immediately he begins to laugh, falling back and knocking over a vase.

"Oh no!" Silent Warrior cries out.

"How dare you make me break my own stuff!" Brother Antique cries.

"I'm sorry! How much was it? I'll write you a check."

"5 million dollars!"

"Oh…that's a bit much…"

Brother Antique then begins picking random items from around the room, throwing them in the air, and causing Silent Warrior to catch them all.

"Venetian Glass…Daisen's Coffee Set…Omary's Vase!"

Silent Warrior manages to catch each item, but then Rell thinks it is a game, and throws his animal up in the air too.

"Please don't imitate him!" Silent Warrior yells, diving to catch the animal.

He catches it, but unfortunately Omary's Vase slips out of his hand and breaks.

"How could you break such an expensive item?" Brother Antique yells. "You cannot be forgiven for such an act of violence!"

"You're the one who's being violent!" Silent Warrior defends. "It's not about the value of the item, but the heart of the person who uses the item!"

"Don't pretend to understand my resolve! I'll finish you off right now! Brother Antique power, please come and destroy this person's soul!"

He kneels down and does the call of the flame movements, calling forth a horse…on a pogo stick.

"Glass Shard Piercing"

GlassHeart arrives just as Brother Antique is about to attack. Her attack, however, causes the horse to go flying into the chandelier.

"Oh, that was worth 10 mil all on its own," she pouts.

**"Virtue Cleansing Power!"**

"Here's your toy back," Silent Warrior says to Rell.

He then throws it up in the air, and it breaks as it hits the ground.

After the battle, TJ has Tyrone take Rell back so he can stay and help clean up.

"What a child you are," Tyrone says to Rell as they walk. "He said that we looked alike, but what do you think? There is something familiar about you though. It's like I know you somehow. Anyways, we should get along, just in case we are related. But you aren't TJ's though, are you? You couldn't be mine though, for I'll forever be alone…"

[Preview for next episode]

"Ty, you want us to get closer, right?"

"Don't put it like that; I've never been that close to you, Kiyoné!"

"Don't worry; let's just practice for the ball game!"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"This game will decide our future. Let's use the power of our love to do our best!"

"What love?"

"Ty! Let's run towards the sunset like in the movies!"

"Revolutionary Soldier Silent Warrior: Rell and the Power of the Glittering Stars! 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"


	15. Rell and the Power of the Stars

"Today there's a big field day at school. I wish you were here to play with us; remember the fun we used to have? I miss you a lot Ashley, but do you miss me? You never seem to write me back…"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 187

At NorthWest Academy, there is to be the annual field day, where the students have the whole school day to play which ever sport they want on a recreational team with their fellow students. The students have nick named it North West 'Fest.

"What are you going to do Tyrone?" Damon asks.

"I'm not sure yet," he responds. "What are you doing TJ?"

"I'm playing softball, with Ryoko!" TJ exclaims. "It'll be great. I'll catch every ball she has for me, and then I'll throw some balls her way. It'll be ball-tastic. What are you doing Damon?"

"Well whatever you've heard, I'm not playing basketball because Aiaka is playing it," Damon defends.

"Don't tell me you're going to make it ball-tastic too, Damon?" Tyrone asks.

"You'd better not let Rese hear what you said, Ty," TJ comments.

Just then Tyrese pops up, with his glasses on.

"It's co-ed, right?" he asks. "Ty, what are you doing?" he continues, not waiting for a response to his question.

"Roney is playing softball with TJ and me," Kiyoné says, appearing from around the corner.

"Hey, I told you not to call me that," he yells.

"I thought Ryoko was playing," TJ says.

"I switched with her," Kiyoné replies. "I already told the teacher in charge we're all playing together, so suck it up."

"Wait just a minute…" Tyrone starts.

Damon, Tyrese, and TJ all look at Tyrone.

"It's co-ed," Tyrese repeats.

"Stop saying that!" Tyrone yells.

"You hadn't decided what sport you were going to do yet, right?" Kiyoné asks.

"I'm not the greatest at baseball," he says quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm great. I'll teach you myself. I'll give you special training."

"What do you mean 'special training?' Do you really have that kind of time?"

"I'm going to spend my very little free time with you. You should show more appreciation!"

"Yeah, I'm so happy I could cry."

"Who are those people?" a girl asks her friends in the background. "They are always around Kiyoné."

"I can't stand it," one boy adds.

"Everyone, calm down," another female says.

The group of students turns to see a girl with long dark hair, a dazzling smile, and holding a rose, standing in the sunlight coming through the hall window.

"Oh, it's Nicole Fisher," the first girl says.

"I have a good idea, so let me handle them," Nicole says.

Rell and the Power of the Glittering Stars

After school, TJ, Tyrone, and Kiyoné are down at the field, getting ready to practice. Styve is there too, along with the other guys and Rell.

"So you're both going to play softball with Kiyoné?" Styve asks TJ and Tyrone.

"I told her I hate it," Tyrone informs him.

"Then why don't you refuse? And TJ, don't forget Ashley is your girlfriend!"

"Why did you even have to bring her up?" TJ asks.

"What do you think of Kiyoné?"

"It's no use to try and explain," Damon sighs. "Neither one of them seem to understand her position as a star."

"I agree," Tyrese sighs.

"It's time to get started," Kiyoné yells from the diamond.

TJ and Tyrone both reluctantly trot down to the field.

"Do you think it's normal to have special training?" Damon asks the others.

"It is if she's planning to win," Tyrese answers.

"She definitely does," Ryoko says, walking up with Aiaka.

"Kiyoné hates to lose," Aiaka chimes in.

"Well there's no way she can win," Styve informs her.

"I don't follow."

"Just look for yourself."

Kiyoné is hitting some balls to Tyrone and TJ. TJ is catching them just fine, as he is on the baseball team. Tyrone, on the other hand, doesn't catch a single one. The last ball hits Tyrone right in the face.

"I had no idea Ty was so bad at this sport," Tyrese exclaims.

"What an embarrassment," Styve sighs.

"This is quite the show," Ryoko says, laughing with her friend.

"Are you ok?" Kiyoné asks, coming up to Tyrone with TJ.

"Well, I'm not fine," he retorts.

"You've played baseball before, right?"

"I have, but I forgot."

Suddenly, laughter is heard and Nicole is seen on the top of the hill with her followers. She just happens to be the captain of the softball team. She is also the head of the Three Hearts' fan club.

"With that skill level, you really don't think you'll win the games, do you?" she snorts.

Tyrese, Steve, and Damon all bow down to her.

"Hey, I'm on my own time right now," Kiyoné yells to Nicole.

"I know that I'm sticking my nose in, but we can't stand something," Nicole says. "Those loud and impudent boys! What a pathetic display of athleticism. You, Tyrone, shouldn't be allowed to play with such greatness. You're lucky I allow you to be so close to Kiyoné in the first place. And you TJ, don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah I do and she's a lot better than Kiyoné for your information," he shouts at her.

"Excuse me? Better than the great Kiyoné Makibi?"

Tyrone quickly pulls TJ to the ground and covers his mouth.

"Ty, what are you doing?" TJ asks.

"Don't provoke them!" he responds. "They're scary when they're mad!"

"You can't make Nicole and the fan club mad," Styve says, coming over to them.

"If Kiyoné were with a nice boy, we would be willing to be quiet," Nicole continues, "but there's no way she can hang around two-timer TJ, or monkey boy Tyrone!"

"What is it I can do for you loyal fans then?" Kiyoné asks calmly.

"I have a challenge for you, Kiyoné. If my team beats your team, you will never see or talk to the Davis busters ever again. But, if you win, I will allow you to date them and accept your relationship."

"Then I guess we have no choice but to win."

"You can't decide this by yourself!" TJ protests.

"Well then, now that it's all set, I look forward to seeing you at the games," Nicole cackles.

"We're not dating!" TJ yells as Nicole and her girls leave. "This isn't some threesome/gangbang action going on!"

"Even if you try your best," Styve starts, pulling Tyrone over to the side.

"You're not going to win," Damon finishes.

"Then you'll have to say goodbye to Kiyoné," Tyrese adds.

"After that, you can leave it to us."

"Roney, Tiny, let's show them our love-love power!" Kiyoné cheers.

"Brother Warrior Dark-Aluminum Knight," Savior Galaxia calls out as he and Warrior Dark-Lead Blade appear before him. "Can you not find the real star seed?"

"Not yet, your Excellency," he replies.

"What is it you mean?"

"Galaxia, Dark-Aluminum Knight is trying his best," Dark-Lead Blade butts in.

"Shut up! I don't need incompetence."

"Yes sir, please forgive me for my insubordination," Dark-Aluminum Knight responds.

TJ, Tyrone, and Kiyoné are still at the field practicing at night. Rell is with them as well.

"You need to get angry!" Kiyoné is yelling to Tyrone. "Doesn't it bother you that she called you a stupid boy not worthy of my presence?"

"I don't remember her calling me stupid," Tyrone says, face down on the ground and surrounded by softballs.

"Do you want to break up with me?"

"We aren't dating!" Tyrone yells, jumping up.

"Look at all that energy you have left!"

After finishing up, finally, the four sit down on a bench. TJ excuses himself to the bathroom, and Tyrone, Kiyoné and Rell are left alone.

"This was more work than football practice," Tyrone complains. "At least it's a nice clear night. Look at all the stars."

"Every living thing on this planet and in the galaxy has a glittering star inside their bodies," Kiyoné states.

"A glittering star?"

"They say this saying in a place far away. Everyone has one. The stronger the star is, the brighter it glitters. You and TJ's stars glitter exceptionally bright."

"Me too?" Rell asks.

"Of course you too," Kiyoné smiles, patting him on the head.

"Is this how you always pick up guys?" Tyrone asks.

"I'm serious!"

"Ok then, is this how you seriously pick up guys?"

"Listen to me!" Kiyoné commands, moving closer to Tyrone and putting Rell on her lap. "I like the glitter you have, but I don't want to lose this game."

"But she's the team captain. Even I know what that means."

"Don't give up so easily Roney, I won't…"

The next day, the games begin, and everyone has fun doing their sport. On the baseball field, TJ's team and Nicole's team make it all the way to the finals. Just as the game is about to start, Styve and Damon beat up the announcers and assume their positions in the press box. Elsewhere, Tim and Davis are roaming the school grounds.

"Is there really an owner of the Star Seed here?" Tim asks.

"The star of the softball team is here," Davis starts to explain. "To be that good, she must have a…hey must you do that while I'm trying to help you out?"

Tim is eating a bag of chips.

"You know what Tim, I'll just get the seed for you."

During the game, Tyrone is playing right field and keeps making errors. Fortunately, both Kiyoné and Nicole are pitching and keeping one another scoreless. At the start of the 7th inning, it begins to rain, so the game goes into a timeout.

"I'm sorry Kiyoné," Tyrone says, coming up to her. "I keep making all those mistakes out there."

"Don't worry about it," Kiyoné comforts.

"Just keep doing your best," Damon adds, walking up with the others.

"Yea, good luck man," Tyrese supports.

Rell then comes up to TJ and says he needs to use the bathroom, so he and Tyrone take him. While TJ is inside bathroom with Rell, Nicole comes up to Tyrone who is waiting outside the door.

"In the final inning, I'll be up to bat again," she says. "I've been reading the way Kiyoné pitches, and I'll be sure to hit the ball your way."

"I might not be able to catch it," Tyrone responds quietly. "I'm not very good, even after training with her…but I don't want to lose this game! For Kiyoné, who helped me train, and for myself!"

TJ and Rell then come out of the bathroom, and they begin to walk off.

"Hey, Tyrone," Nicole calls out. "Let's do our best."

Tyrone smiles, and continues to walk with TJ and Rell.

"That boy…what an interesting shine he has…" Nicole says to herself.

"I think you shine more," Davis says behind her.

"Davis Chau, from the chess team?" she asks, turning around.

"You know me?"

"Being popular, I have to know everyone."

"Well then, I wonder if you knew you had a Star Seed. Dark-Lead Blade Dagger Power!"

TJ and Tyrone aren't too far away, when they hear Nicole scream.

"Rell, go back with the others, you'll be safe," Tyrone says.

"Ty, it's time to go to work," TJ states.

"Right, just like old times; Armor of the Heavens…"

**"Armor of Virtue…"**

"Tow-**chi!"**

As the two are transforming, Tim is walking down the corridor, complaining about the rain ruining his Jordan's, when he sees bright lights.

"That glitter," he begins. "Could it be that of a real Star Seed?"

He runs towards the light and then sees TJ and Tyrone going into their ending poses.

"Those two…Brothers…?"

The two daggers are thrown in front of Warrior Dark-Lead Blade.

**"Just a minute pal! You think you can just take that Star Seed and run? Not on my shift! You attacked the Pink Southpaw Princess of Softball before the end of the game, and I can't accept that. I'm the ****Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior****, and in the name of Virtue, I will send you packing!"**

"And I, Silver Warrior of the planet Justice, will deliver divine punishment!"

"I'm not impressed by you two," Dark-Lead Blade scoffs. "Let's see how you do against Brother Leaguer!"

Nicole then turns into the monster, her Star Seed not being the right one.

"Silent Warrior, I'll take care of Brother Warrior Dark-Lead Blade, you take care of that monster," Silver Warrior says.

The two warriors begin to fight and Silent Warrior and the monster begin to fight. Brother Leaguer starts to throw balls at Silent Warrior, and he uses his staff to bat them away. One of the balls hits Brother Leaguer and knocks him out.

"Now to finish you off," Silent Warrior says, getting ready for his attack.

"Not so fast!" Dark-Aluminum Knight yells, throwing his dagger at Silent Warrior.

Silent Warrior drops the Universal Bow and falls to the ground from the shock of the electrical dagger.

"Who would have thought that one of you two would have the Star Seed," Dark-Aluminum Knight continues, lunging at Silent Warrior. "I'll take your glittering star!"

While the two are wrestling on the ground, Silver Warrior and Dark-Lead Blade are fighting, whip-sword to sword. Dark-Lead Blade gets the upper hand when his whip wraps around Silver Warrior's sword and he tosses it aside. Silent Warrior, still on the ground, sees the two weapons lying next to each other.

_ "If only I could reach one,"_ he thinks desperately.

Suddenly, Rell appears and sees the two weapons lying on the ground. He starts to run for them when Brother Leaguer gets in front of him.

"No Rell, get out of here!" Silver Warrior yells.

Just as the monster is about to attack, Rell jumps over him and reaches the Universal Bow and the Einhanzer. When he touches them a blinding flash of light is revealed and everything goes white. As this happens, the other guys can feel something happening.

_"What is this feeling?"_

_"__It's like my soul is…"_

_"On fire!"_

_"_This light is…"

The girls also get a strange feeling.

_"Could this be…,"_

_"The power of…"_

_"The prince…?"_

"He is here, I can feel it," Savior Galaxia says, feeling the power as well. "That light which can change my destiny. Was it sleeping on this rural planet this whole time?"

In a dreamy sequence, Silent Warrior and Silver Warrior are floating in light.

"What is this feeling?" Silent Warrior asks.

"It's a warm feeling," Silver Warrior responds.

Rell then appears before them in what appears to be armor. It looks like Zero's red armor, except there is no helmet. Over his forehead, there is a headband with a kanji on it. Rell then grabs Silent Warrior and Silver Warrior's hands.

"A new power," Silver Warrior states as Rell hands him a light orb to put into his henshin ball.

"A gentle undulation," Silent Warrior says as a golden ring appears in the middle of his Tetra Star. "I can feel the words for something new forming in my mind. I need to transform again…**Armor of Virtue. Tow-chi!**"

Silent Warrior transforms again with the same sequence, but now his wings are shaded with embers of red.

"Silver Armor of the Heavens, Tow-chi!"

A silver exoframe goes onto Tyrone, and then rays of silver light and feathers bathe him until his armor comes onto him. The kanji of Justice is shown on his head, and then is covered by a silver headband with the kanji on it. For his ending pose, he stands with the Einhanzer in his hands, and his new solid silver light wings spread. The background has silver feathers and of course the large kanji. Silver Warrior's armor is silver samurai armor, very similar to Silent Warrior's, with no helmet.

"Rell…what are you?" Silent Warrior asks.

The three are then transported back to real time.

"I don't know how you did that, but it doesn't matter. Brother Leaguer, take care of them!" Dark-Aluminum Knight commands.

"The words that formed in my mind are clear now," Silent Warrior says to Silver Warrior. "It's a new attack. **Virtue Decontamination!"**

In this attack, Silent Warrior holds his hands together, and then as he pulls them apart, the Universal Bow is created. He then grabs it and a blinding light is shown. When it fades, the bow is longer and has two cords crossing it. On the top of the staff is a smaller form of his Tetra Star. With a few spins and twirls, he holds up the staff, calls out the attack name, and a wave of light and fire wash over the enemy, cleansing them.

"Sparkling!"

Nicole returns back to normal, and Rell is also in his normal clothes. The Three Heart Soldiers then appear on the scene, throwing their daggers. Since it's five on two, Dark-Aluminum Knight and Dark-Lead Blade decide to leave.

"What just happened here?" RubyHeart asks Silent Warrior. "Silver Warrior, how did you get wings like that and your armor change?"

"I'm not even sure," he responds.

"Then I'm guessing you don't know what these are either," DiamondHeart asks, pulling out a stone. "It's a power stone, I've concluded that much, but it just appeared when we felt that weird wave."

"Something happened here, but what we're not sure," Silver Warrior says, thinking about Rell.

The rain has stopped and the game has resumed. In the top of the 7th inning, Kiyoné hits a homerun, giving her team a 1-0 lead. In the bottom of the inning, Nicole is up to bat with a person on second and third, with two outs. Kiyoné pitches the ball, and as promised, Nicole hits the ball straight for Tyrone. Tyrone runs back as fast as he can and jumps with all his might. He comes down to the ground with a mighty crash and a cloud of dust. When he rises, the ball is in his glove, winning them the game.

[Preview for next episode]

"A preview on a plane?"

"TJ, we've reserved a jumbo jet for our fans to watch the new Three Hearts movie."

"I want to go too!"

"Sorry Tiny, but you're not a club member."

"Come on Kiyoné, can't you pull some strings?"

"Um…I think I'll decline after all! Revolutionary Soldier Silent Warrior: The Night Flight that  
>Reveals All. 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"<p> 


	16. The Night Flight that Reveals All

"Ashley, it seems that Brother Warrior Dark-Aluminum Knight has discovered my identity as Silent Warrior! Could the nice night flight with the Three Hearts be a trap to lure me in? Because of me, everyone is in danger!"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 188

TJ and the guys are at Game Edge with Rell, who is eating a lot of ice cream.

"When Rell touched the Universal Bow, I felt an energy that I've never felt before, like something was being awakened in me," TJ says to the guys. "I'm guessing that's where this new look to my armor and the new attack came from."

"Yeah, I felt an awakening too," Tyrone adds. "When that light orb went into my chest, I felt refreshed."

"I guess what we felt was that energy," Tyrese says.

"Maybe Rell came here to give us that power," Damon comments. "Like Zakia did with StarFire, and with your Tetra Star."

"We really don't know much about him," Styve says, looking over at Rell now playing in a pit of colored balls. "And you say he had armor on and a kanji on his forehead?"

"Yeah, it was the same as Timmy's Xero armor, but it was red and had no helmet," TJ explains. "The kanji was also interesting. I haven't seen it before at all. It's a mystery indeed."

The Night Flight that Reveals All

Elsewhere, the girls are also talking about what happened yesterday.

"That shining star that I felt…I'm certain!" Kiyoné is saying. "The prince is close."

"Our message might have finally reached him," Aiaka smiles.

"Then let's believe that and do our best!" Ryoko suggests. "I'm sure the Brother Warriors felt that power too."

"But where did these Power Stones come from? And what are we supposed to do with them?"

"Perhaps they're a gift from the prince," Kiyoné answers. "I feel that he must be near."

In space, Savior Galaxia also feels a strange power emanating from the Earth.

_"That hateful light that might change my destiny…"_ he is thinking to himself. "The time that I gave you wasn't infinite!"

"Savior Galaxia," Warrior Dark-Aluminum Knight calls out as he and Dark-Lead Blade appear. "I've found the Star Seed and I have a perfect plan to get it."

"Are you serious?"

"Knight, are you feeling ok?" Dark-Lead Blade asks.

"So, you're saying that I can believe in you, Knight?"

"Absolutely," Dark-Aluminum Knight smiles.

In the background, the shadow of another warrior can be seen eavesdropping.

"I can't wait till tonight," Damon says to Tyrese as they're walking to school the next day.

"This is going to be the bomb," Tyrese agrees.

"What is?" TJ asks.

"T? What are you doing up so early? You're usually late to first period."

"What are you trying to hide?"

"It's not like that…" Damon stutters.

"So then why can't you tell me?"

"It's just…" Tyrese mumbles.

"Hey do you guys have your tickets for tonight?" Tyrone asks, running up to them.

As soon as he sees TJ he stops talking and TJ gets mad.

"TJ, you're up awfully early!" Tyrone states.

"It's easy to get up when I smell a secret!" TJ roars.

"What's a secret?"

"Hmm…we're all friends, right?"

Damon and Tyrese look away as Tyrone tries to sneak off,

"I thought I was the type of friend you could share everything with!" TJ continues.

"Way to go Ty!" Damon and Tyrese moan.

Later at school, the guys explain to him what is going on.

"We're going on a flight around the Floating City of Valhalla, and on the flight they're going to show the Three Hearts' movie," Tyrone explains.

"And to make it even more interesting, they will be on the flight as well," Damon adds.

"The city lights from a plane at night, and my loving Three Hearts catering to me…the perfect set up!"

"Don't rile TJ up any more than he needs to be."

"I want to go too," TJ says.

"Sorry, but you're not in the fan club," Tyrese says. "Ask one of the girls for an extra ticket."

"I knew this would happen," Damon groans.

"They don't have any, I already asked them," Tyrone comments.

"We shouldn't have said anything; now he's going to act all pitiful," Tyrese complains. "Why don't you give him your ticket, Ty?"

"No way!" Tyrone yells. "I sent in 30 UPCs to get just this one ticket."

"It's ok guys, I'll just stay home with Rell," TJ reluctantly says.

After school, the guys go off to meet up with Styve, and TJ heads home by himself, alone and sad. As he walks in the door, he notices Rell waiting for him with a letter.

"There's no stamp or return address on it," TJ comments.

As he opens the envelope, two tickets to the Three Hearts' event fall out. TJ gets excited and thinks it's from one of the girls. He then notices the letter inside.

_To Silent Warrior and Silver Warrior: I'll be waiting with a special seat for you two. I'm sure you'll come if you don't want any trouble. ~Brother Dark-Aluminum Knight_

"How does he know about me?" TJ asks, dropping the letter. "I've got to get to that plane and stop the flight!"

Shocked and upset, TJ takes off to the airport to catch the flight before it takes off. At the airport, the guys are getting on board with the other passengers. When everyone is seated the Three Hearts appear and make a short speech.

"Thank you all for coming out here tonight," Kiyoné starts. "We hope you all enjoy our movie."

They then depart and go to the upper level of the plane. Tyrone and Styve are very upset by this.

"They'll probably come down after the movie is over," Tyrese points out.

The plane is about to leave when an announcement comes on saying the plane is waiting for one last passenger. TJ then shows up and tries to convince the flight attendant to cancel the flight.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're already behind schedule because of you," she says politely. "Please go upstairs to the second level."

As TJ heads up he spots Tyrone and the others, and grabs Tyrone to go up with him.

"How did TJ even get a ticket?" Styve complains. "And why only pick Ty to go up?"

TJ finds their seats and they sit down, conveniently next to Kiyoné.

"Can you cancel the flight?" TJ asks her once he's sat down.

"Where'd you get the ticket form?" she asks, ignoring his question. "Ty, I thought you were sitting downstairs with the others."

"From a source," TJ responds, knowing he can't say anything about Dark-Aluminum Knight. _"This has got to be a trap, but what can I do?"_

In the back of the lower level, Tim has knocked out all the attendants and turned them into minions. Telepathically, TJ has filled in Tyrone on the situation, and Tyrone is taking precautions.

"Don't worry Kiyoné; if anything happens I'll protect you," Tyrone says.

As the movie is playing, sleeping gas is released into the air, and the passengers start to fall asleep.

"This movie is no fun without the Three Hearts," Damon complains.

"Yeah I agree, what a rip-off," Steve agrees.

"Will you guys quiet down?" Tyrese hisses, embarrassed.

Unknown to them, Tim has started to release sleeping gas on their level.

"I say we sneak up there and see what's so special about Tyrone and TJ!" Styve commands.

"Yeah, let's go for it!" Damon agrees.

On the second level, three monsters, Brother Stewardess, appear and trap the Three Hearts to their seats. Tim then appears behind them.

"Is this the danger TJ meant?" Aiaka asks out loud.

"In exchange for the lives of everyone on this plane, and the Three Hearts, give me your Star Seed TJ Davis and Tyrone Beckford-Davis, or would you prefer Silent and Silver Warrior!"

He starts to laugh and the guys come up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Tyrone asks. "Tim Lee? What are you doing?"

"Oh quiet you," Tim yells. "I can do whatever I want. Dark-Aluminum Knight Dagger Power! Take care of those fools Brother Stewardess!"

The monsters then start to attack the boys on the stairs. Meanwhile TJ is debating whether to transform or not, as not to reveal his secret.

_"If we transform here, they will know our secret for real,"_ he says telepathically to Tyrone.

_"I know, but we can't let them nor the people on this plane die,"_ Tyrone responds. _"We've got to do something…"_

"So you decide to stay quiet TJ? Well fine have it your way! Some leader you are; leading your people straight to the gates of hell!"

Dark-Aluminum Knight reaches for TJ and grabs his Star Pendant. A bright light then forces him to let go for it's too powerful for him to hold.

"That must be it," Dark-Aluminum Knight smiles. "I will take that from you!"

Dark-Aluminum Knight lifts his gauntlets up and gets ready to take TJ's Star Seed. Kiyoné then reaches into her pocket.

"Kiyoné, don't!" Aiaka yells out.

"No!" Kiyoné yells, ripping free from her binds. "I can't allow you to take his little pendant! It's something important that the one he loves gave to him. Ruby Star Power, Make Up!"

"What's this? You're a Soldier also? One of you Stewardesses get over here now!" Dark-Aluminum Knight commands.

"Don't worry Tyrone, TJ: I will protect you both."

"What an idiot," Aiaka sighs.

"Why she would reveal herself to him I have no clue," Ryoko says. "I guess we might as well too."

"Glass Star Power, Make Up!"

"Diamond Star Power, Make Up!"

"I don't believe it," TJ says.

"They're the Three Heart Soldiers!" Damon exclaims.

"Ruby Serious Laser!"

RubyHeart blasts the Stewardess and clears a path to the door.

"Go now, get out of here!" GlassHeart yells at the guys.

"Thanks but no thanks," Styve says. "We have a score to settle. Armor of the Strata Tow-chi!"

"Armor of the Torrent, Tow-chi!"

"Armor of the Halo, Tow-chi!"

"Silver Armor of the Heavens, Tow-chi!"

** "Armor of Virtue, Tow-chi!"**

The Three Heart Soldiers are surprised to see the guys are actually the Brother Warriors.

"Take all of them out!" Dark-Aluminum Knight yells at his monsters.

"Diamond Dust!"

"Glass Shard Piercing!"

"Strata; Arrow Shock Wave!"

"**Virtue Decontamination!**"

"This is not fair!" Dark-Aluminum Knight complains. "Aluminum Thunder-clap Zap!"

"Heavens; Holy Indignation!"

The rest of the guys use their attacks to stop his attack, and then he gets mad because he's out numbered.

"I'll be back now that I know who you all are," he says, getting into his elevator box.

Before he can leave, Dark-Lead Blade and Savior Galaxia appear.

"What happened to your plan?" Savior Galaxia asks disgusted.

"There's too many of them for me to fight on my own," Dark-Aluminum Knight tries to explain.

"Apologize now before something bad happens," Dark-Lead Blade says to his friend.

"Perhaps this is just too much for Warrior Dark-Aluminum Knight to handle," a third warrior says to Savoir Galaxia, covered in shadow. "You didn't really find it, did you?"

"No, I've seen it," Dark-Aluminum Knight protests. "I saw the Star Seed with my own eyes."

"Enough!" Galaxia rumbles. "Give me back what belongs to me."

"Please Savoir Galaxia! I did find it, really!"

"Savoir Galaxia, please give him another chance!" Dark-Lead Blade pleads.

Dark-Aluminum Knight's gauntlets come off, and he changes back into Tim. Savior Galaxia and his minions leave the plane (they ignored the warriors the whole time) and Tim is left almost dead. Silent Warrior heals him and the plane trip ends. When everyone gets off the plane, the Three Hearts just walk away, saying nothing to the guys.

[Preview for next episode]

"These days, I don't' see Kiyoné and the others around the school."

"So why don't you go see them Ty?"

"But I don't know what we'd talk about Styve…"

"Just be honest and speak your mind. You have an honest personality; I'm sure they will understand."

"Thanks Styve."

"But I won't allow you to secretly sneak a date!"

"Revolutionary Soldier Silent Warrior: Scandals between the Mission and Friendship. 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"


	17. Scandals Between the Mission

"Styve has become a fortune teller and he's trying to see what's going on between us and the Three Hearts, and mostly between Ty and Kiyoné. What will happen with everything? What will become of our relationship? And what of mine and Ashley's relationship? Just wait and see."

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 189

Scandals between the Mission and Friendship

Tyrone is sitting in class, thinking about what had just happened the other day on the night flight. After school, TJ, Tyrone, Tyrese, and Damon, along with Prometheus and Athena in their human forms, are at Café Mileto, discussing the Three Heart Soldiers. Tyrone is thinking quietly to himself, when he remembers they didn't come to school that day.

"The three of them didn't come to school today," Tyrese says, as if reading Tyrone's thoughts. "Maybe they'll come tomorrow."

"I doubt it," Damon sighs.

"I'm shocked to find that the Three Hearts are really the Three Heart Soldiers," TJ says. "How could we have not seen it, even their names are similar, not to mention they did appear at the same time."

"That would explain their superior strength to the people here in the floating city. But they're still the girls we've gotten to know. We should hang out like we always have."

"You shouldn't be taking this so lightly," Prometheus says.

"They must have a reason for keeping their identities a secret and being idols…" Athena starts.

"Well, there are mutants here in the floating city," Tyrese states. "I mean, look at TJ and Tyrone. Just because the girls were skillful, doesn't mean we would have been able to figure that out. But why did they come here from outside the solar system?"

"Ty, what's wrong?" TJ asks, noticing how unusually quiet he is.

"It was a shock," Tyrone finally says. "I think I'm in shock. We were good friends, but we didn't know anything about each other."

"We didn't tell them anything about ourselves either," Tyrese mentions.

Meanwhile, Kiyoné is sitting in the dark by herself, also thinking about what happened. Aiaka and Ryoko then come and tell her to shape up.

"Kiyoné wake up," Aiaka starts.

"You know what we have to do," Ryoko says.

"To find the prince," Kiyoné answers

"But there are too many distractions," Aiaka states.

"Not exactly," Ryoko comments. "The more those Brother Warriors move, the more Galaxia will look towards them and not worry about us."

"I see what you're saying."

"I'm really hoping that the fight between Silent Warrior and Savior Galaxia gets really intense."

"How the hell can you say that Ryoko?" Kiyoné yells, jumping out of her chair. "They are fighting to save their planet. Don't you feel ashamed to take advantage of their situation?"

"Oh, is that right?" Aiaka asks. "You're worried about that boy, aren't you?"

"You watch what you say to me, bitch," Kiyoné yells, grabbing Aiaka and almost fighting with her. "Don't forget who I am, princess. You're not the only one who's lost something dear and important. Don't forget what _he_ means to me…"

"And don't you get it twisted. You're confusing the image of our prince with Silent and Silver Warrior!"

"Our prince is just one in the world; you know that, don't you?" Ryoko asks, getting in between them.

Meanwhile, Savior Galaxia is with Warrior Dark-Lead Blade, and a new Dark Brother Warrior, Warrior Dark-Tin Soldier. Dark-Tin Soldier's fatigues are orange and black, with a black A-shirt. He has two dog tags; one silver with his name and stats, and the other black with a cat on it surrounded by energy. He has a cat tail and cat ears.

"I will cooperate with Dark-Lead Blade in order to get the Star Seeds," Dark-Tin Soldier says.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Dark-Lead Blade murmurs.

Savior Galaxia looks less than pleased.

"Please, don't joke around!" Dark-Tin Soldier cries, pulling on his teammate's arm.

"I feel some type of strong fluttering on Earth," Savoir Galaxia informs them, ignoring Dark-Tin soldier's crying.

"Really? That rural planet has great power coming from it?"

"I won't tolerate anyone trying to interfere with my goal. Hurry up and get the Star Seeds."

On Earth, Dark-Tin Soldier (in his human form) is cleaning up the desk that Tim worked at. As a human, he is a tall skinny white guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Damn it I'm pissed," he pouts, kicking a trash can. "The workload has increased again!"

"What are you doing, Greg?" Davis asks, coming into the office.

"Cleaning up, what's it to you?" Greg snorts. "You're nothing but a waste like Knight."

"How can you say that? Knight completed the work he was assigned."

"If he did such a good job, then he wouldn't have been erased by Savior Galaxia. You better be careful, leader, otherwise…"

"That's enough!" Davis roars.

"Calm down; there's no need to get so excited!"

"You'll see, Greg. You'll come to respect me as the leader of the Dark Brother Warriors."

Downtown, Styve is working as a fortuneteller in the mall. He is dressed in a hooded fortuneteller's robe that bears his shrine's symbol on it.

"How did I manage to get Grandma to talk me into this?" Styve is complaining to himself. "Couldn't Eugene have done this instead? What if someone from campus sees me? It'll be a life-long embarrassment."

Kiyoné, in sunglasses, walks into his booth, and Styve becomes a little happier since a beautiful customer has finally come in.

_"Oh man, it's someone I know,"_ he thinks as she gets closer. _"I hope she doesn't recognize me, I don't want anyone I know to know I did this."_

"I'd like to talk about a certain guy I like," Kiyoné says as she sits down.

_"Is it Ty or TJ?"_ "Go on."

"Well, you see, I had been keeping a secret from him, and before I had the chance to tell him, he found out. Now I'm worried about what this guy may be feeling. Also, I'm not sure if he'll forgive me for lying to him. My friends don't like the way I've been acting lately, but I don't know what to do."

"You should be truthful and start by apologizing. You say you like this guy right? Then if your apology is sincere, he will find a way to understand your feelings. Everything starts with honesty."

"Thank you fortuneteller, I feel refreshed by your words."

"Wow, she didn't even recognize me," Styve says as she leaves. "I don't want to do this anymore; it's bad for my blood pressure! Oh great, here comes another one."

The person sits down, and it's Tyrone.

"There's this girl that I'm thinking about," Tyrone starts.

"Isn't there someone else that you like, somewhere far away?" Styve asks, shocked.

"No, no, you've got me all wrong. I lust after beautiful women, but when I'm with her…things are different. The former love of my life is in the past, and I'm finally over her thanks to this girl."

Styve is relieved.

"See, we had this small problem, and I want to talk to this girl, but she didn't come to school today."

"You're more of the action type than the wondering type; why don't you act like yourself?"

"It's amazing you were able to tell all that!"

"If she doesn't come to school, why don't you go and see her?"

"I don't know where she is."

"It's not going to help if you make excuses that you don't know where she is. If you're worrying about being unable to talk to her, you'll miss an important thing!"

"That's truly amazing that you have such insight like that!"

"Of course I know what you're thinking, Tyson!" Styve yells, removing the hood that was hiding his appearance. "The important thing is to have the balls to do what you wish. You can worry about what she thinks once you talk to her. Worrying about the details isn't your style, Ty."

Styve then hands Tyrone a ticket.

"Take this ticket for the Three Hearts radio event tonight."

The Three Hearts are guests on a radio show, which is being hosted by Tigger from WPGC 95.5, and is a live recording event, tonight only. Tyrone is in the crowd. Kiyoné is still thinking to herself when she sees him in the audience. Tigger asks her to read a post card sent in by a fan, while the requested song of theirs plays in the background. She does so, but changes the name on the card instead of using the correct one.

"Everything starts there," she begins. "From the shooting star, to the silver lining. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I didn't mean to deceive you. I can't tell you the details, but I think we can get to know each other if we try."

_"Kiyoné…I'm sorry that I can't understand,"_ Tyrone is thinking, realizing that she is talking to him through the message. _"I want to understand your situation some day. I want to know all about you…you can believe in me, can't you?"_

Aiaka and Ryoko notice the changes and get mad, but don't say anything. After the recording event, Kiyoné goes to see him, and sees that TJ is there as well.

"Thank you for coming today," she says as they meet.

"Thank you for that message," Tyrone says. "Even if you can't tell me now, later we can tell each other everything."

"That's about enough," Aiaka says, breaking up the moment.

"Your behavior is unacceptable, especially after tonight," Ryoko speaks up.

"Stop it you two," Tyrone interjects. "It's not her fault; I came here on my own."

"This is none of your business," Aiaka growls.

"There's no need to be rude," TJ speaks up.

"This isn't the proper way of going about things," Kiyoné says to Ryoko and Aiaka.

Just as another fight is about to break out between them, they all hear a scream. TJ and Tyrone rush off immediately, and Kiyoné starts to follow.

"Wait," Aiaka says to her.

"Let them deal with their own problems," Ryoko demands.

** "Armor of Virtue, Tow-chi!"**

"Silver Armor of the Heavens, Tow-chi!"

Warrior Dark-Lead Blade is trying to get the Star Seed out of Tigger, but it is the wrong one. The daggers then appear.

**"How dare you attack this tight radio personality! I won't allow you to hurt innocent people anymore. I am the Revolutionary Soldier ****Silent Warrior ****of the planet ****Virtue****, and in the name of Virtue I will punish you."**

"And I, Silver Warrior of the Heavens, will not let these deeds go without divine punishment!"

"Brother DJ, take care of these two clowns for me," Dark-Lead Blade says, turning Tigger into Brother DJ.

Brother DJ then begins to throw CD bombs. Silent Warrior and Silver Warrior easily dodge the first round, but then they crash into each other as they are dodging the second wave.

"Don't run around so much," Brother DJ says. "It's much better when you have a positive attitude!"

"I don't care if you think I'm positive or not!" Silent Warrior yells.

"Who is he to talk about being positive?" Silver Warrior asks as a CD slices open a vending machine in the background.

"Let's all listen to the sounds of music together!" Brother DJ cackles, throwing multiple CD's at once.

Silver Warrior does some back flips to avoid them, but Silent Warrior trips over a soda can trying to get out of the way.

"Strata; Arrow Shock Wave!"

The three daggers appear, and Brother DJ is easily outnumbered by the Brother team.

"Thanks for the save," Silent Warrior sighs.

"Quickly, Silent Warrior!" JetStorm calls out.

** "Virtue Decontamination!"**

"Because of you, Dark-Aluminum Knight is…" Dark-Lead Blade murmurs as he pulls out his whip-sword and faces the Brothers.

"Let us handle this," QuickStrike says, getting in front of Silent Warrior.

"No, I'm not going to run from this guy," Silent Warrior says, pulling apart the Universal Bow and changing it back into the Lyger Xero and Soul Sword of Fervor. "We have a duty to protect this planet," Silent Warrior yells to Dark-Lead Blade.

"I've heard that before!" Dark-Lead Blade scoffs.

Dark-Tin Soldier is watching the battle from around the corner.

"How stupid he is for trying to take them all on," he says to himself. "I was right to be worried about Blade; he's no good at all. I'll get that Silver Warrior first from the back, where he won't be expecting it. Tin Beam Crash!"

Dark-Tin Soldier uses his attack, which is a straight-forward energy beam, and launches it at Silver Warrior. Silent Warrior realizes that something is headed for them, but his reaction is too late. Just as it is about to hit, Kiyoné intercepts it. She then crashes at Silver Warrior's feet with blood on her head.

"Kiyoné…Kiyoné get up!" Silver Warrior cries out.

"Soldier, what are you doing here?" Dark-Lead Blade asks.

"I came because you aren't reliable," he responds.

"Diamond Dust!"

"Glass Shards Piercing~"

The two attacks are aimed at Dark-Tin Soldier and Dark-Lead Blade. Both of them dodge the attacks and jump into their elevator boxes.

"This is your fault," Dark-Lead Blade growls.

"Wouldn't be a problem if you were reliable!" Dark-Tin Soldier yells back.

"No; you're not getting off that easy!" Silver Warrior shouts. _"Fate of the three sparrows, bond of the four dragons, obstructing the five directions, return to the six villages. Heavenly wind, orangutan, spoon, cane of elm, a thousand ashes, a thousand wisdoms, the measure of white clouds, tread not on the scarlet light that embraces the new moon! Adhering Blossom: Niban Kagizaki!"_

Enchanting the Einhanzer, the two crescent moons form at the tip of the blade as it turns a brilliant silver. As the energy gathers, Silver Warrior's eyes and wings also light up. As he says the chant, a holy symbol appears underneath Dark-Tin Soldier's elevator box. When Silver Warrior calls out the name of his attack, the holy symbol on the ground unleashes a massive energy wave. Dark-Tin Soldier barely escapes into Dark-Lead Blade's box, and the two leave.

"Get your hands off of Kiyoné," GlassHeart yells at Silver Warrior.

"You can defend your planet," DiamondHeart starts, "but don't get us mixed up in it. Kiyoné got hurt because of you."

"Yeah, don't come close to us," GlassHeart says. "You are nothing but bad news."

"That's a really fucked up thing of you to say," Silent Warrior yells.

"Don't come near us anymore!"

The two soldiers walk away, holding Kiyoné on each shoulder.

"Really…" Silver Warrior says quietly. "We can't…be near you…anymore?"

[Preview for next episode]

"Kiyoné was injured because of me…I want to see her, but Coby and the others told me not to get involved."

"Ty, please listen to my song. I want to tell you everything!"

"Kiyoné…your song is different from usual! I'm feeling hot yet lonely at the same time! Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: The Truth Concealed No More; Kiyoné's Past. "The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"


	18. Kiyone's Past

"Jacoby and the Other Brothers don't want me or Tyrone to see the Three Hearts anymore because of who they are, and who we are, but I believe in Kiyoné…"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 190

The Truth Concealed no more; Kiyoné's Past

"Why did you call us here?" Aiaka asks.

She and Ryoko are on the roof of a building at night with Jacoby, Elliott, David, and Eugene.

"We have to protect this planet from invaders and all evil," Jacoby responds.

"We cannot allow for bad things to happen to TJ or Tyrone, our princes" David adds.

"Armor of Illusion, Tow-chi!"

"Armor of Cruelty, Tow-chi!"

"Armor of Corruption, Tow-chi!"

"Armor of Venom, Tow-chi!"

"You two aren't surprised easily, are you?" TigerSlash asks.

"We had already figured out you all were Brother Warriors too," Aiaka says, not impressed. "Glass Star Power, Make Up!"

"Diamond Star Power, Make Up!"

"Do you understand our mission?" GoldenHawk asks.

"Don't come near TJ Davis the Silent Warrior, or Tyrone Beckford-Davis, the Silver Warrior, ever again, understand?" Neo Dragon Zero asks.

"We're not, even without your permission," DiamondHeart snorts.

"They're both getting in our way, especially that useless leader of yours," GlassHeart continues.

"We'll use whatever means to fulfill our goal."

"Even if that means taking advantage of anything useful to achieve our mission!"

"You don't seem to understand the position you're in," GoldenHawk comments, reaching for his sword.

"I don't think you want to do that," DiamondHeart smirks.

GoldenHawk and TigerSlash then face off against DiamondHeart and GlassHeart. Before any real damage can be done, Kiyoné runs in between them.

"Everyone, please stop!" she yells. "This fight is pointless!"

She then grips her head, which is bandaged, and falls to her knees.

"You should be resting," DiamondHeart says, running over to her with GlassHeart.

"TJ is our prince, not to be taken lightly," StarScream says to them.

"We cannot allow any harm to come to Prince Takato or Prince Xerxes," Neo Dragon Zero adds.

"I won't see either of them anymore, I promise…" Kiyoné says quietly.

The Truth Concealed No More; Kiyoné's Past

The following morning in school, the guys notice that the girls didn't come in, again. Tyrone is deep in thought, thinking about what happened the previous night, and how Kiyoné jumped in front of the attack to protect him.

_"Is she alright?"_ he asks himself.

After school, Damon and Tyrese are walking home with Tyrone.

"There's this new cake over at the café," Tyrese starts. "Maybe we can go try it out."

"No that's ok, I'm not really hungry," Tyrone replies.

"Well, you know, we could go to my place and I whip up a fantastic snack!" Damon suggests.

"I don't know, Damon," Tyrone says quietly.

"You have to stay positive," Tyrese says.

Just then, TJ comes running up with a paper in his hand.

"This is the number to the place where the Three Hearts are performing for their next concert," he explains. "If you call, you can find out about Kiyoné's condition."

Tyrone takes the paper and runs off with it.

"Good job T," Damon says to him.

"Ty isn't the only one with an information network!" TJ proclaims. "I'm so good, I make DNA blush!"

"I think you meant the CIA.," Tyrese corrects him.

Tyrone rushes to a pay phone and calls the number.

"How's Kiyoné doing?" he asks.

"She's doing fine," Ryoko responds. "It's of no concern to you."

"I'd like to come down there and personally apologize to her for what happened."

"You won't be able to see Kiyoné…" Aiaka yells, snatching the phone from Ryoko. "It's obvious that she got hurt because of you!"

"That's why I want to apologize!"

"She doesn't want to see you, so take a hint brotha and stop bothering us," Aiaka yells, slamming down the phone.

"Aiaka…" Kiyoné says, walking up to her and Ryoko.

"This is for the best," Ryoko explains.

Later that evening, the guys are all at the Masaki Shrine and Tyrone is still feeling bad.

"So, they don't want you seeing her?" TJ asks.

"Cheer up Ty," Styve starts.

"You'll be able to see her again," Damon continues.

"No he won't," Jacoby says, walking in with David, Elliott, and Eugene.

"Kiyoné told us she would no longer see the princes," Elliott informs the group.

TJ and Tyrone look at each other, and then Tyrone gets mad.

"That's the same thing Aiaka said on the phone," Tyrone says. "You saw her, didn't you?"

"Yes," Jacoby replies.

"What did you say to her?"

"You shouldn't get involved with them," Eugene speaks up.

"You told them not to see us…" Tyrone figures. "Nobody told you to do such unnecessary things! We haven't even had a chance to talk about this. Everyone has already made the decisions for us. I hate you! Don't stick your nose in!"

Everyone gets quiet and Tyrone is then sorry for what he said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," he apologizes.

"They are invaders from space," David comments.

"But they are also Soldiers like us," TJ says, coming up to Tyrone.

"The enemies are Brother Warriors too," Eugene adds. "This is a war between Brothers and Soldiers. It is better to be safe and not trust any of them, than to trust one and get side-swiped."

"This is a battle between the warriors. You have to be careful, all of you," David continues.

"We have to protect this planet by ourselves," Jacoby concludes. "We can only believe in each other."

"Please try to understand Lord Katsuhito and Lord Xexes," Eugene pleads. "Especially with the Lady Yuna absent."

"But Kiyoné is Kiyoné. If we talk, we can understand each other," Tyrone argues.

He then runs down the shrine stairs, and Athena follows him.

Greg is at the TV station, cutting his nails, when Davis walks in.

"What's the matter Davis?" Greg asks. "You look angry. Did you find the next target yet?"

"Don't interfere anymore," he yells.

"I was just trying to help," Greg says, innocently. "I didn't want to help anyways; I wasn't getting paid for overtime."

Davis is about to yell some more, when he notices an ad in the magazine Greg is reading about an amusement park.

"I'll find our next target there," he says to himself. "Speaking of amusement parks, Tim loved them…"

In his room, Tyrone is sulking, when Athena walks in.

"Am I wrong for feeling the way I do?" he asks her, picking her up.

"No, but please try to understand," Athena starts. "They only want to ensure your safety. Don't forget your identity as a Brother Warrior, and as Prince Xerxes."

"But I'm not helpless; I'm just like TJ. I came to this world all on my own; I think I can handle myself if the situation gets rough. Dark Warrior was able to defend all by himself before he met the others. I'm not so helpless…"

The phone then rings and Tyrone picks it up to learn it's Kiyoné.

"We have a live event at the Megalopolis," she says. "Listen to my song."

She then hangs up the phone.

_"I want to tell you everything, Tyrone," _she is thinking to herself.

"Was that Kiyoné?" Athena asks.

"She invited me to their live event tonight," Tyrone replies.

"Good luck," Athena smiles.

"Thank you, Athena."

Kiyoné is walking back towards the girls, when she starts to feel faint.

"Should we cancel the concert tonight?" Ryoko asks.

"No, I'll be fine," she responds. "We have to do this, for him…"

Later that evening, at the Megalopolis, Tyrone goes to buy a ticket, but they're all sold out. He then notices a Ferris wheel and decides he'll be able to hear and see everything from up there. The concert starts, and Kiyoné is wondering if Tyrone made it to the event. She then sees a sparkle coming from the Ferris wheel, and then can somehow feel that it's him. The sparkling is the reflection of the lights on his kanji necklace (the kanji necklace he's had since season one that they used to transform with). As Kiyoné begins to sing the song, Tyrone notices there is something different about it.

_"She's singing differently than normal,"_ he thinks. _"My heart feels like it's bursting, but also like it's lonely at the same time."_

He closes his eyes and then begins to see what she is really trying to say.

_"This is all due to Galaxia, the Brother Warrior from a different time,"_ her voice is saying in his head._ "He wants to destroy all of the glitters of the stars by getting all the star seeds. When he gets all of them, the light in the galaxy will go out and he will control everything. Our planet was almost completely destroyed by him, but with our final hope, the 'prince of the future' was sent away to find the light of hope and justice. If we can find him, he can restore everything back on our planet. HE is somewhere on this planet, we can feel it, we just don't know where."_

Tyrone then sees a shadow of a man.

_"This figure…it feels warm and familiar,"_ he says. _"This must be your prince that you're searching for."_

As the song ends, Kiyoné calls out Tyrone's name, and then collapses on stage. In another part of the park, Davis is introducing himself to the park manager with his business card. Before he can give it to him though, the manager hears about Kiyoné's collapse and runs to the stage.

"Nobody leaves while I'm talking; how rude!" Davis complains.

He then transforms and takes out the manager's star seed. It's the wrong one, so he gets mad and leaves in his elevator box. The ambulance arrives to get Kiyoné, but she's missing. Tyrone spots her as he's leaving the park.

"Kiyoné…" he starts before getting interrupted by screams.

"An enemy is in the park," Kiyoné says. "We've got to stop it."

She grabs her transformation star, but then gets weak and drops it.

"No, I've got to stop it, leave it to me. Silver Armor of the Heavens, Tow-chi!"

Brother Amuse, a clown Ghoul, is running wild when the new orange and silver dagger strikes in front of him.

"I won't allow for you to go and disrupt this peaceful evening. Prepare to be taught a lesson in divine punishment. I am Silver Warrior, and in the name of Justice, you're about to be reckoned with."

"Wait for a second!" Brother Amuse cries. "I have balloons for everyone! Try these red and green balloons!"

Brother Amuse tosses the balloons at Silver Warrior and Kiyoné, and when they burst, they explode.

"I've got animal shapes too!" he laughs.

Those go flying towards Kiyoné, but Silver Warrior quickly shields her with his body.

"What color would you like next?" Brother Amuse asks.

"If you weren't trying to carry me away, you wouldn't be getting hit," Kiyoné says.

The monster lets go of several balloons, which are headed straight for Silver Warrior and Kiyoné.

"Poseidon's Trident Thrash!"

In this attack, StarScream lifts his staff so that the points are facing the sky. The trident then begins to charge. He then swirls it around until he brings it down in front of him, causing three powerful beams to shoot from it.

The attack pops the balloons, and then four daggers strike the ground.

"A planet up far in the sky is my guardian, warrior of the sky, I am GoldenHawk of Illusion."

"A planet with the earth terrain is my guardian, warrior of embrace, I am TigerSlash of Cruelty."

"A planet floating in the depths of time and space is my guardian, warrior of revolution, I am StarScream of Corruption."

"A planet lost to the pages of history is my guardian, warrior of death and rebirth, I am Neo Dragon Zero of Venom."

"We, the Other Brothers of Virtue's Royal Court..."

"Are being led by a new crisis..."

"And we are here!"

"And now, you're out of luck!"

"I've got plenty of balloons left!" Brother Amuse laughs.

"Cruelty; Quake with Fear!"

TigerSlash, using his Tiger's Paw talisman, punches the ground with a powerful force. This causes a massive quake that causes pieces of earth to shoot up from the ground, piercing any enemies standing above it.

"Venom; Dragon's Fang Bite!"

The attacks take out more balloons, and the Other Brothers jump down to Silver Warrior and Kiyoné from their perch up on top of the ticket booth.

"You're quite the trouble maker," TigerSlash smirks.

"Thank you for coming," Silver Warrior thanks them.

"Don't get us wrong; we didn't come to help her," GoldenHawk says, looking at Kiyoné.

"We're here to kick some imposter ass," TigerSlash adds.

"I'll use my ultra-mega balloon toss!" Brother Amuse yells, creating a giant red balloon.

"Illusion; Web of Deception!"

GoldenHawk uses his Hawk's Wing Blade talisman, and causes it to shoot a spider like web at the enemy. The enemies become trapped making them vulnerable to a flurry of feathers which then pierces them.

GoldenHawk's web traps the balloon, and the feathers pierce it, popping it.

"Corruption; Black Lightning Slash!"

StarScream's attack sends a massive jolt of energy through Brother Amuse, popping the rest of his balloons.

"Is Silent Warrior here?" Neo Dragon Zero asks. "We need to change this guy back to normal."

"Without Silent Warrior being here, I guess it's up to me to finish the job. Allow me to show you guys the real power of Justice! Silver Lining of Justice!"

Silver Warrior takes his sword, the Einhanzer, and swipes his hand over it. Doing so changes it from a sword to a staff. He then raises the staff above his head and begins to twirl it. As he does, it begins to glow with a silver light. He then stops it and points it straight up into the sky. When he slams the end down into the ground, the sky parts and reveals a refreshing, purifying light.

"Sparkling!"

After the battle, everyone is in normal clothing, and Aiaka and Ryoko have appeared. TJ has also shown up.

"You promised not to see him," Eugene says.

"He's the one who came here," Ryoko answers.

"Yes, it was me," Tyrone says.

"Regardless, we'll protect this planet ourselves," Jacoby continues.

"You go right ahead and do that," Aiaka retorts.

As the three ladies walk off, Kiyoné turns around to face Tyrone.

"Thank you for coming out tonight," she says quietly.

Tyrone is about to run to her when TJ grabs his arm. He turns to face his other self and hugs him deeply.

[Preview for next episode]

"I didn't know that Kiyoné's planet was destroyed like that."

"Don't be sad Ty, they'll understand."

"But Reese, I can't fight this feeling…"

"Ty, in a situation like this, we have to pull ourselves together and stay strong. Please Ryoko, listen to our story!"

"Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: Premonition of a New World. 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"


	19. Premonition of a New World

"There is a place where we can play all the games we want for free! The only problem is Tyrone doesn't have the strength to get in. Ashley, please give him some energy."

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 191

Rell is walking down a street, when he notices a leaf. He begins to chase it and winds up in a forest. At a lake, more black and blue leaves appear and seem to be beckoning Rell to the lake. He walks on top of the water to the middle, where the leaves all begin to flutter in a circular motion around him. This causes his Nijizuishou shard to light up.

"Crystal Awaken!"

Premonition of a New World

Meanwhile, the Three Hearts can also sense the leaves.

"Could it be?" Kiyoné starts.

"There's no doubt about it," Ryoko confirms.

"It must be the energy of the prince," Aiaka comments. "He must be near."

The energy then suddenly stops.

"It's…gone?" Aiaka wonders.

"It was faint, but it was definitely _his_ energy," Ryoko says.

"He must be somewhere nearby," Kiyoné says.

Savior Galaxia is on his throne, and can also sense the energy coming from earth.

_"What was that?"_ he wonders.

"Is everything alright?" Warrior Dark-Tin Soldier asks, coming up to him.

_"Was I imagining it? No, I definitely felt it."_

"Savior Galaxia?"

"Quiet!" _"It's the power of those against me awakening."_

Tyrone is in his room, sitting by himself, listening to songs by the Three Hearts. He is thinking about what he has learned about Kiyoné's planet.

_"I had no idea Kiyoné's world was destroyed,"_ he's thinking to himself.

Rell then walks in, but notices Tyrone's mood and doesn't say anything.

The other guys, along with Prometheus, are at Game Edge.

"Hey Ty, what are you doing?" TJ asks, calling him on the phone. "It's TJ. Today, there's this event where everyone can play all the games they want to for free. We're all headed over there, why don't you come?"

"I don't feel too good today; I think I'll just stay home," Tyrone replies, hanging up the phone.

"Well, what did he say?" Styve asks.

"Ty's feeling depressed because the Three Hearts aren't trying to understand," TJ says to the guys after hanging up.

"We could've made him feel better," Damon pouts.

"He really is taking on this burden by himself," Tyrese comments.

"He hasn't been the same since going to that concert in the park the other day," Prometheus states.

"Three Hearts…" Damon starts. "They sure do hate TJ and Tyrone, don't they?"

_"Bad things have happened because of you!"_ Damon remembers Fighter GlassHeart saying.

"Ty and TJ aren't those kind of guys," Tyrese says.

"Why can't they understand?" Damon asks.

"Isn't there some way?" TJ wonders.

"If they stay away from him, I don't know what he's going to do," Styve finally says.

"I sent an e-mail to Ryoko's web page," Tyrese says. "But, I haven't gotten a response from her yet."

"I bet it was a love letter," TJ accuses as Tyrese blushes.

"It's really not like that! But it's not right for her to not respond to me. They really need to understand the situation."

"Reese is right," Damon agrees. "Let's make an effort to talk things out."

The guys head over to Tyrese's house to check his e-mail. Once logged in, Tyrese notices that his inbox is still empty.

"You'd think she would reply to a letter that came through the fan club," Damon says.

"Maybe she just hasn't read it yet?" Styve asks.

"There's got to be another way," TJ sighs. "Hey, look at this," TJ says, pointing to a pop up window in the corner. "It says that Ryoko is going to be a guest at the game event we were trying to invite Ty to."

Over at the game event, Ryoko and the special guest Rita are on stage welcoming everyone to the games. Styve, TJ, and Damon have decided to join in the activities as cosplay members.

"I don't think this is the direction we want to be headed in," Tyrese sighs.

"Go change your clothes so we can do this together!" Damon cheers.

As Tyrese protests, a large group of people cosplaying knocks the boys out of the way.

"It's going to be like that, isn't it?" Styve sighs.

"_Although you're right in front of us, we can't get anywhere near you,"_ Tyrese thinks, looking at Ryoko on the stage.

"We'll need to grab more attention than everyone else!" TJ shouts.

"It's how we'll talk to Ryoko!" Damon adds.

"Reese, hurry and change into your costume!" Styve demands.

"Guys, I really don't want to!" Tyrese argues.

_"The game tournament is about to begin. The winner will receive a prize from Ryoko,"_ the PA says.

"I could do the games without dressing up!" Tyrese insists.

The guys all decide to enter, so at least one of them will be able to talk to her. Tyrese has never played the fighting game before, but since he studied the moves of other players, he quickly picks up the jest.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Damon asks as they walk into the arcade room.

"By watching these guys, I can easily memorize the moves and figure out the best strategies," Tyrese assures him.

The guys all go to their consoles and begin playing.

_"Now to show my skills I've been polishing every day at Game Edge!"_ TJ thinks to himself.

"This game is rigged!" Styve complains, losing his round.

"I'm out too," TJ cries as he's defeated.

_"Maybe I'll have better luck against this little boy!"_ Damon thinks, seeing his opponent is an 8yr old.

The boy does a super combo which completely knocks out Damon.

"It's all up to you now…Tyrese…" Damon says in a low voice, as he falls to the ground with the other two guys.

"Yes…I won't be defeated!" Tyrese assures them.

Eventually, only Tyrese makes it to the finals. In the final round, Tyrese gets on stage, in a character outfit.

"It's about time he got serious!" TJ cheers.

"I'm a little embarrassed!" Tyrese blushes.

"Please tell us your name," the announcer says to him.

"My name is Tyrese, and today I want to talk to Ryoko," he says to the crowd.

His opponent is a college student who has won every year in the past. Tyrese plays a hard game with him, but of course wins.

"Congratulations," Ryoko says, coming up to him with the prize. "Oh…it's you…"

"I need to talk to you," Tyrese says as she hands him the prize.

Ryoko takes Tyrese to a back room.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asks.

"Tyrone and TJ," Tyrese answers.

"Well then, there's nothing to talk about, leave."

"I won't go until you listen to me."

"Do as you please."

Ryoko then sits on a couch, and Tyrese walks up to her.

"Ryoko, you must understand them. They are not bad people. In fact, they're both very kind who make everyone happy. Bad things don't happen because of either of them!"

"Even if they're that to you, they are not that to us," Ryoko says, standing up. "As you can see, Kiyoné got injured because of Tyrone."

"Is that so?" Tyrese questions. "I don't think that those are your true feelings. I want you to look more closely at him, at both of them. You should know how TJ's warmth flows into everyone, and Tyrone's spirit keeps everyone alive with joy. I understand why Kiyoné protected Ty at that time. What would you do if someone important to you was in danger, or even if I was in danger?"

He grabs her close to him by the waist, both breathing heavily, but before she can answer, a scream is heard coming from another part of the game center. Warrior Dark-Lead Blade is attacking Rita for her Star Seed, but it isn't the right one, so he turns her into Brother Gamer.

"Armor of the Torrent, Tow-chi!"

The blue dagger then appears in front of Brother Gamer.

"Stop this nonsense immediately. I won't allow you to interrupt these people from enjoying a day playing games. I am NightScream of the Torrent, and in the name of Trust, I will punish you."

"I don't like this at all," Dark-Lead Blade complains. "Brother Gamer, take care of him!"

Dark-Lead Blade then leaves in his elevator box, and Brother Gamer begins to attack.

"Stormy Blizzard Attack!" Brother Gamer calls out, causing a cyclone to knock NightScream away.

"Torrent; Shine Night Illusion!"

NightScream gathers the wind around him to his chest, then raises his hands above his head. The wind follows them, and then he throws his hands in front of him, and the wind goes, making a blizzard of ice and snow

Using this powered up version of dark ice blizzard storm, NightScream counters Brother Gamer's blizzard attack.

"Super Bomb Kick!"

Brother Gamer's attack connects with the counter attack of NightScream and causes him to get hit by all three attacks. As he is knocked back, he notices Ryoko watching from the balcony.

"Aren't you going to do something?" he yells up to her at the balcony.

"Like your Other Brothers said, this is your planet, so you can fight your own battles," she responds.

"This isn't how one treats their friends! Torrent Battle Ready!"

Calling this phrase, NightScream's visor appears over his eyes, and a mask comes over his face from his helmet. Ryoko walks off and leaves him to fight Brother Gamer alone.

_"This is the best for us,"_ she is telling herself. _"What happens on this planet is none of our business."_

Meanwhile, back at Tyrone's house, Rell is in the room with Tyrone, but he doesn't seem to be paying Rell any attention. There are black and blue leaves flying around, which are easing Tyrone's mind. He then notices the Nijizuishou, the Dark Crystal shard, around Rell's neck, and wonders about it.

"You have a Dark Crystal around your neck like TJ's, but you remind me so much of me…"

Rell just looks at him and smiles.

"Would you like to go to the game event?" he asks, forgetting about the Dark Crystal shard.

Rell replies yes.

"Torrent; Super Wave Smasher!"

NightScream is fighting Brother Gamer, but losing the fight.

"I can't depend on Silent Warrior all the time," NightScream says to himself.

"You still want to fight?" Brother Gamer asks. "Sonic Beam Deadly Attack!"

Brother Gamer sends a massive wave of sonic waves at NightScream. He braces himself for the attack when a green dagger strikes in front of him, absorbing the attack.

"Need any help NightScream?" JetStorm asks, appearing.

"JetStorm of the Halo!" NightScream sighs.

"That's right, I'm here to help my fellow Brother in trouble. I won't allow this menace to throw you around anymore. Halo; Thunder Bolt Cut!"

"We'll help out too!" two voices call out.

"I am a fighter of justice, I am Super Styve!"

"And I am **Tough TJ**!"

TJ and Styve appear in their character costumes.

"NightScream of the Torrent is fighting Brother Gamer back at the game event," Ryoko explains to Kiyoné and Aiaka, as she meets up with them.

"How could you do something like just leaving him?" Kiyoné asks. "Especially with the way you know you feel about Rese. This isn't the way we should do things. What would our prince say to us acting so selfish? Ruby Star Power, Make Up!"

Kiyoné transforms, and then runs off. Aiaka follows behind her while Ryoko wonders if maybe she was wrong to leave. Back in the room, the guys are getting beat pretty good.

"Now to deliver the final blow to you," Brother Gamer says to NightScream.

"I won't allow that to happen," Ryoko yells back. "I won't let you hurt innocent people."

The blue Power Stone she received then appears before her and begins to glow.

"Diamond-Stone Power, Make Up!"

In her new powered up transformation, diamond shards pan up her body and down her body, creating her uniform. When they get to the mid section, her skin turns its normal color, and she does a front 360 flip. Her ending background is diamond studded, and her pose is her standing with her hand on her left hip.

"Diamond Storm Shower!"

Diamond shards fly from all around her and sting her opponent over and over again.

"Wait, don't finish off the monster," NightScream says. "It's really a human who was turned by Warrior Dark-Lead Blade."

"They haven't given up," RubyHeart says, turning to her comrades. "They won't back down; they're trying to save lives. When Savior Galaxia attacked our planet, we gave up. Was that really the right thing to do?"

"Did you want to get annihilated with the planet?" DiamondHeart asks.

"If one gives up, everything is over."

A Silver and Orange dagger then strikes the ground.

"It's him," DiamondHeart smiles.

"While everyone is playing video games on a limited allowance, I can't forgive you for messing around with them! Handsome suited Brother in mystical armor, Silver Warrior of the Heavens! In the name of Justice, I will deliver divine punishment!"

"Silver Warrior!" Tough TJ squeals.

"TJ, why aren't you transformed into Silent Warrior?" he asks.

"I wanted to stay in character."

Brother Gamer starts to get back up.

"Come on TJ, transform so we can change this guy back."

**"Armor of Virtue, Tow-Chi!"**

"Silver Lining of Justice!"

"**Virtue Decontamination!**"

"Sparkle…sparkle…sparkling!"

_"For all of you, Silent and Silver Warrior are lights of hope…lights that don't know how to give up…"_ DiamondHeart thinks to herself.

"I guess we couldn't win in those costumes," Styve says as they all walk home.

"We shouldn't have gotten so carried away," TJ agrees.

"This doesn't mean we completely trust you," Ryoko says.

"That's ok," Tyrese says, looking at her. "I believe we can eventually come to understand one another."

"How's your head?" Tyrone asks, looking at Kiyoné.

"I'm all right, thank you," she responds.

Rell then pulls on Tyrone's pant leg.

"I guess you're getting hungry, aren't you?" Tyrone asks him. "Come on TJ, let's get him back home so we can eat some of your mom's good cooking."

As TJ, Tyrone, and Rell walk by Ryoko, she gets a weird feeling.

"That presence," she says to herself. "That feels like the presence of the prince, but why is it coming from those three?"

[Preview for next episode]

"Hey, do you want to know my dream?"

"It's to become an idol, isn't it Ty?"

"That's right, TJ. What's yours?"

"To be with Ashley of course!"

"Looking back, that dream felt so far away, but now it's time to realize it!"

"Perhaps this'll be your idol debut!"

"To all my fans worldwide: thank you for waiting!"

"Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: Tyrone's Dreams Fulfilled. 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"


	20. Tyrone's Dreams Fulfilled

"Ashley, Ty has made it to the final round in an idol audition! If he wins, he'll be on his way to becoming a famous person! But he's so worried about the Three Hearts and the enemy, he isn't performing at his maximum potential. Help me find a way to help him out!"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 192

Tyrone is opening a letter he just received from a talent agency. It says that he has been accepted to the second round in an idol competition.

"I'm very happy for you," Athena says to him.

"Thanks," Tyrone says sadly as he puts the letter away.

"What's wrong?"

"I've decided to give up on the audition."

Tyrone's Dreams Fulfilled

The guys and the two cats are at Cone Zone.

"It's amazing how hard the Three Hearts work," TJ says, looking at an article about them in Marvel Stars.

"Yeah, it sure is," Damon agrees. "They're so busy that they don't have time to go to school."

"School is just as important as being an idol," Tyrone corrects him. "One should study while one is young, right Reese?"

The guys are all shocked by Tyrone's words of wisdom.

"Yes, that's true," Tyrese replies, chocking on his drink.

"I've got to jet guys, see you later," he says leaving. "If you don't study, you'll be stuck doing make up exams with TJ."

"Why throw me under the bus?" TJ growls.

"It's odd to hear Tyrone speak so seriously about studying," Styve says after Tyrone leaves.

"Maybe he's sick," Damon suggests.

"It's good that he's being serious though," Tyrese says. "TJ, you should follow him."

"I feel betrayed by my make up exam buddy," TJ sighs.

"Something is obviously wrong though," Styve continues. "I wonder if something happened?"

"Tyrone entered an idol audition," Athena explains. "The winner of the contest gets to have a song written for them by Mary J. Blige. Tyrone made it to the second round, but he has decided not to go on. He says the timing is just bad,"

"I understand," Prometheus speaks up. "Not only do we have to still worry about the Three Heart Soldiers, but we also have the enemy to consider."

"So Ty's just giving up?" TJ asks.

"It looks like it," Athena responds.

"Well this explains the sudden change in moods," Styve comments.

"Being an idol is Ty's dream," TJ says. "He should go to the final round."

Over at the Three Hearts' studio, the girls are tuning their instruments and discussing their prince.

"The prince must be nearby, for I sense his fragrance," Kiyoné says.

"Our message must have finally reached him," Aiaka comments.

"The other day, I noticed the scent of our prince," Ryoko says.

"Where?"

"I'm not certain…but…"

"I wonder if there is a reason as to why he can't appear?" Kiyoné ponders.

Over at the school, TJ, Tyrese, and Damon are talking to Tyrone on the roof.

"You've got to go to round two," Damon says.

"We're all here for you," TJ adds.

"You don't have to worry about us," Tyrese smiles.

"But at a time like this…" Tyrone starts.

"It's because of this that I want you to go," TJ says. "No matter what, you shouldn't forget your dreams. Courage, friendship, knowledge, purity,, light, faith, love, and hope are all important factors in your life. Because we have a lot of things and people that we want to protect, we can fight together."

"We can cover for you," Damon and Tyrese chip in.

"Ok then, I'll go for it," Tyrone agrees.

At Galaxy TV, Davis is looking at a magazine on his desk.

"Have you found the real Star Seed yet?" Greg asks, coming into the office.

"I'll find it," Davis says, getting up and leaving.

Greg picks up the magazine, and notices Mary in it.

"A well known female recording artist such as herself must have a Star Seed," he says to himself.

At the idol auditions, Tyrone notices that there are a lot of guys around that look as good as him, if not better.

"So many people are here," Tyrone says quietly.

"You just have to do your best to pass," Athena says to him, hiding in his duffle bag. "Do it on behalf of the guys who sent you here to realize your dream."

Mary J. Blige enters the room, and the guys all rush for her. Behind her, Aiaka walks in and notices Tyrone.

"What are you doing here?" she asks him.

"I could ask you the same thing," Tyrone responds. "You're not trying out too, are you?"

"Come with me," she says, grabbing his wrist.

The two go out to a waiting area.

"Is it really ok for you to be doing this?" she asks. "Does everyone know about this?"

"Yeah, of course they do," Tyrone replies. "They encouraged me to come."

"Do you know what kind of situation you're in? Don't you care about your planet?"

"Technically, this isn't my planet."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, the point is that yes I know."

"Then what are you doing here? I've given up on all of you; you're nothing but trash."

"This is my dream! To realize your dream is important!"

"Is your dream more important than your duty as a Brother Warrior? As a soldier of fortune?"

Before Tyrone can answer, a bell rings, which means the beginning of the competition. The judges are Aiaka, Mary, and Davis, who hasn't arrived yet.

"I'll be taking Mr. Chau's place," Greg says, sitting down at his spot.

"They all shine so beautifully," Mary comments to Greg.

"Yes, but you shine the best," Greg replies.

Before she can respond, the announcer introducers her to the group of auditioners.

"Good luck everyone!" she tells them. "Relax and bring out your real abilities."

Behind the building, Davis is tied up and gagged.

The auditions begin, and each person introduces themselves and then sings a section of a song of their choice. After a few contestants go up, Tyrone is called to the stage. Tyrone introduces himself, and is instructed to go ahead and sing his selection. Tyrone chooses to do the song "Eyes on Me," that he did for the bazaar over the summer (the episode with the kids and Ms. Fine-azz). At first he doesn't sing too well, but he quickly corrects that. By the end of his song, everyone is cheering, and Athena is yelling out to him from backstage.

"What happened to your usual rhythm?" Athena asks as he comes back. "Don't be happy with just mediocre, Tyson!"

TJ and Rell arrive at the TV station to support Tyrone. Prometheus is in TJ's backpack.

"Rell, you need to stay close," TJ tells him. "It's easy for one to get lost in a building as big as this."

The dance portion is now up, and Tyrone starts doing his thing. A really big guy bumps into him and knocks them both down.

"Oh no, Tyson!" Athena gasps, looking on from the duffle bag.

Tyrone quickly gets up and helps the other guy up as well. The judges see this and have pleased looks on their faces.

"Just remember TJ's words," Athena says.

_"I want you to go for it because it is such a time,"_ he remembers TJ saying. _"Please don't ever forget about your dream."_

After starting again, Tyrone dances brilliantly.

"That's it, Tyson!" Athena smiles.

Meanwhile, TJ and Rell are getting lost walking around the building. They come to a dead end (which is actually the entrance to Savior Galaxia!) and decide to turn around.

The contest is now at the swimsuit and questions portion. Each contestant is wearing a Speedo, and has to answer questions from the judges. Tyrone is number five.

"Number five, why did you enter the contest?" Aiaka asks.

"Singing, dancing, acting, and giving lots of hope to everyone is what I want to do, just like the Three Hearts," Tyrone answers.

"Do you understand what it means to be an idol?"

"Well…"

"Do you have something to consider before you pursue being an idol?"

"To realize my dream, I believe there's nothing to be done before or after!"

Aiaka is about to protest, when Mary touches her shoulder.

"You lose this round honey," Mary smiles. "That brotha shines alright, and his will is strong too."

TJ and Rell are still circling around the inside of the building.

"If we don't hurry, we won't make it," TJ says to Rell.

They end up at the same dead end again.

"We've already been this way," Prometheus sighs.

The auditions are now over, and everyone is leaving. Tyrone is backstage with Athena, when Aiaka comes up.

"How can you try so hard?" she asks him.

"I want to answer everyone's feelings," he replies. "TJ told me to give it my best. My dreams are everyone's dreams, and everyone's dreams are my dreams. He said not to forget my dreams because it is such a time."

"We're allowed to dream of anything besides just our duties as soldiers, right? Maybe my group has lost its composure. He's so close, but he doesn't appear. I don't know what we are missing."

"You're not missing anything. You are shinning brighter than anyone."

Aiaka feels happy with what Tyrone has said. Suddenly her yellow Power Stone appears and she understands now its true purpose. Over in Mary's dressing room, Greg has decided now is the time to strike. Mary is inside looking over the people who auditioned today.

"Everyone shined so bright today," she says to herself. "I'm going to have a hard time narrowing it down."

"I've already narrowed it down to just one," Greg says, opening the door. "And that one, is you! Dark-Tin Soldier Dagger Power!"

In Dark-Tin Soldier's transformation, his boots, fatigues, gloves, and A-shirt are formed on a transparent body. A wave of power washes over him and his body becomes normal. Reaching his hand up, he grabs his sword, which he then sheaths behind him.

"I want your Star Seed! Tin Beam Crash!"

TJ and his gang happen to be in that hallway when they see the light from the attack.

"Prometheus, watch Rell for me. **Armor of Virtue, Tow-chi**!"

"Looks like Blade's targets are no good after all," Dark-Tin Soldier pouts as the Star Seed turns black.

He begins to leave when the dagger strikes before him.

** "Attacking a beautiful artist in her prime; how low will you go? I won't allow her voice to be halted by the likes of you. Handsome suited mystical brother-in-arms: Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior! In the name of Virtue, I will punish you."**

"Silent Warrior, I really don't have time for this since it's not even the right seed," Dark-Tin Soldier complains. "How much more can you annoy me today?"

"Hold it right there!" Tyrone yells out, arriving on the scene. "How dare you attack the judge of this idol contest! People are here to fulfill their hopes and dreams."

"Who are you, number 5, to just barge in here and not be afraid of people fighting? Does everyone think they're a super hero in this city?"

"Ok, that's quite enough!" a voice calls out from the hallway.

"Who wants to interrupt now?"

"How dare you steal my target you backstabber!" Dark-Lead Blade yells at Dark-Tin Soldier.

"It doesn't really matter, the target wasn't the real one anyway," Dark-Tin Soldier says trying to redeem himself. "Brother Musician will finish up here."

He then gets into his elevator box as Mary changes into Brother Musician.

"Don't think you're off the hook!" Dark-Lead Blade yells, jumping into the elevator as the doors close.

Brother Musician then starts attacking Tyrone and Silent Warrior with an electric keyboard.

"There's a lot of harm in my harmony!" Brother Musician laughs.

"This is just pathetic," Aiaka says, watching from the doorway.

"Aiaka," Tyrone cries out, noticing her at the door. "Let's do this together, shall we?"

"I suppose I can't wait all day for them."

"Silver Armor of the Heavens, Tow-chi!"

"Glass-Stone Power, Make Up!"

In her new powered up transformation, glass shards pan up her body, creating her uniform. When they get to the top of her head, her skin turns its normal color, and she does a front 360 flip. Her ending pose is the same, except now she has her hands like Sailor Uranus' pose.

"Glass Heart Break!"

GlassHeart brings her hands together, forming a glass heart. She then tosses it up, only punch it forward, shattering it and creating a rain of glass shards.

"Heavens; Holy Indignation!"

** "Virtue Decontamination!"**

After changing Mary back, Tyrone is telling TJ about the audition. Rell is having fun chasing Prometheus and Athena around.

"Tyrone, I just want to let you know that I'm a very strict judger," Aiaka says. "I also want to let you know that you were shining the most brilliantly."

Rell then runs up to her, says hi, and starts running after the cats again. As he runs by, she senses the presence of the prince.

_"Could it be?"_ she wonders. _"This must be what Ryoko was talking about…"_

A few days later, Tyrone receives a letter from the audition, telling him he was accepted to the final round.

"This proves my ability that I can be an idol anytime I want," he says to Athena. "But right now, it's important to be with others."

He puts the letter away, and stares out the window, a happy expression on his face.

[Preview for next episode]

"Why…our message must have reached him!"

"Hey Kiyoné, we're going to be organizing a booth at the festival tomorrow!"

"Ty, why hasn't out prince shown up yet?"

"We're going all out to raise money for the senior trip during spring break."

"Are you even listening…"

"Revolutionary Soldier Silent Warrior: The Star that was Wished Upon; The Prince of Jerai Appears. 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"


	21. The Star that was Wished Upon

"The annual school festival is coming up soon. Our class is holding a snack stand to raise money. I wish you could be here to see it…"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 193

It's the night before the school festival, and TJ and some classmates are working on some last minute arrangements. Tyrone then walks in wearing a waiter's outfit.

"That's' pretty nice," some boy says. "Where'd you get that?"

"Damon made them for our class," Tyrone replies. "It looks good because I'm modeling it. With these looks, I should be voted Mr. North West!"

TJ then puts it on and complains that it's too big in the waist.

"I made it in Ty's size," Damon explains.

"You guys are trying to upset me, right?" Tyrone mumbles.

The excitement calms down, and everyone gets back to finishing their decorations.

"A school festival is exciting, isn't it?" Damon asks Tyrone and TJ.

"Festivals are always the perfect excuse to miss out on class," Tyrone says.

"I think it's a good way for everyone to really get to know each other," TJ comments. "It's important for everyone to work together."

A radio someone has on starts playing, and the three boys get quiet as one of the Three Hearts' songs comes on.

"They're still singing," TJ says quietly.

"I hope they can come see us," Damon comments.

Tyrone just looks at the radio playing.

The Star that was Wished Upon; The Prince of Jerai Appears

At the TV studio, Davis is looking through some of Tim's old things.

"I can't believe he kept this after all this time," Davis says, picking up a photo of him and Tim. "If I had known this was the last time, I would've smiled a little…Please, wait for me, Knight: I will find the true Star Seed."

He opens a drawer to put the picture away, when he spots Tim's daily log. A page has been bookmarked. He opens it, and after reading a little gets an astonished look on his face. Meanwhile, back in the space headquarters, Savior Galaxia can feel the presence of the prince again.

"I feel him," he says. "The birth of new life. No matter how many Star Seeds I collect, I can't take over the galaxy if he exists. Brother Warrior Dark-Tin Soldier, come to me."

"You called for me?" he asks, appearing.

"What happened to the real Star Seed?"

"I have some leads, but…"

"In other words, you haven't found it yet?"

"I have found the true owners of the Star Seeds," Warrior Dark-Lead Blade says, coming into the room.

"Don't spread such lies!" Dark-Tin Soldier yells.

"Quiet, Soldier!" Savoir Galaxia roars. "Blade, do you swear your life on this?"

"You can bet your soul on it," Dark-Lead Blade replies.

"I won't tolerate failure!"

Dark-Lead Blade leaves and Dark-Tin Soldier decides to follow him. They wind up back in Galaxy TV studio.

"You sure do look awfully confident," Greg says to Davis.

"You and I are different, Greg Souders," Davis replies.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You could never understand…because you don't have one…something called a rival!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Like I said: you could never understand."

At the Three Hearts' studio, Kiyoné is practicing the drums very wildly, wondering why the prince hasn't appeared yet.

"Are you going to finish that drum solo?" Aiaka asks, sitting on a couch with Ryoko.

Kiyoné smashes a symbol one last time, and then stands up.

"It's like we're being teased!" she screams. "We sang, and sang, and sang! Our message should've reached him. Why the hell hasn't he appeared yet?"

She then goes and grabs her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Aiaka asks.

"I need to cool down," she responds, walking out the door.

"It's true that our prince is here," Ryoko comments.

"I felt it too," Aiaka says to her. "The scent of our prince from that little boy."

"Yes so did I. Do you think he may have a clue?"

"If so, it should be easy," Aiaka says with a look in her eyes.

Kiyoné stops walking at a pedestrian bridge overlooking downtown. She can hear the radios of the cars passing underneath her.

"This city is filled with our song," she says to herself. "Why doesn't it reach him?"

At Tyrone's house, Rell is spending the night due to a late practice of TJ's, and is sleeping in Tyrone's bed. Tyrone is at his desk going over some notes. The radio is playing softly in the background. Outside, Kiyoné has reached his front gate.

"I must be stupid," she says to herself at the gate.

Inside, a leaf blows by in the room, and Tyrone spots it.

"How did this get in here?" he wonders.

The leaf then blows to the window, where it disappears in a sparkle.

"What was that?" Tyrone asks, going over to the window and opening it. "Hey, who's down there?"

"Hi," Kiyoné responds.

"Oh, it's you! Stay right there; I'll be right down."

"No, that's ok; it's nice just to see your face."

"You're a strange girl, Makibi. Usually it's a boy who's caught peeping at a girl, not the other way around."

"As talkative as always," Kiyoné smiles. "Well, I've got to run, it was nice seeing you."

"Please Kiyoné," Tyrone starts, "come to the school festival tomorrow. Damon's making his famous cakes, and you can't miss it. I know you're busy, but if you can come, it'll make everyone happy."

"I'll be there Ty, I promise."

Rell then comes out, half sleep.

"Sorry Rell, I must have woken you up," Tyrone says, picking him up.

As Kiyoné starts to walk away, she senses the presence of the prince. She turns around to see another leaf floating towards Tyrone's window.

_"Why am I sensing this here?" _she wonders. _"What is it about you, Tyrone…?"_

The next day, everyone is busy having a good time at the festival. Styve is watching Rell while the others are working.

"You guys look pretty nice in those outfits," Styve comments as TJ brings them some food.

"This food is amazing too," Tyrese also comments. "You can expect nothing less from Damon. I just wish I had been able to help, but I had my cram school to go to."

"You guys have a lot of customers."

"Well, half of them are probably here so they can catch the Three Hearts," TJ says.

"They probably won't even show up."

"No they'll be here," Tyrone speaks up.

"And how do you know this?" Damon asks, also coming up to the table.

"Kiyoné said she would come, and Ryoko and Aiaka are always around with her."

"When did you see her?" Styve asks.

"It's a secret!"

"Unbelievable!" Tyrese, TJ, and Damon exclaim.

Kiyoné then walks in and asks for some cake.

"I knew you would come," Tyrone smiles.

"I just had to try some of Damon's food," she winks. "Got anything sweet?"

"I just ran out of cake!" Damon cries. "But I'll make some more right away!"

He rushes off, and Styve goes with him to help.

"Since you're here, want to help out by being a waitress?" TJ asks.

"Um, that's ok!" Kiyoné declines.

Meanwhile, outside, Rell is having fun admiring the scenery. He's stopped at a lot of the vendors, and has a bag full of food, treats, and goodies. He also has a balloon shaped like a smiley faced star. He then spots a blue leaf and starts to chase it. Unnoticed behind him are Aiaka and Ryoko. After running after it a while, he gets tired and sits down. He then opens his backpack and takes out his Nijizuishou shard. Two dark shadows then cover him.

"Just be quiet, we won't hurt you," Ryoko says as she and Aiaka come up on him.

"I hope she likes this cake," Damon says to Styve on their way back to Kiyoné's table.

"Damon, your cooking is top rate!" Styve proclaims.

He then spots Aiaka and Ryoko outside a window with Rell.

"What are they doing out there?" Styve asks.

"No, it's mine," Rell says, letting go of his balloon accidentally.

"That crystal belongs to our prince," Aiaka says.

"We won't ask you again to give it to us," Ryoko says sternly.

"No, it's mine!" Rell repeats.

"They're after Rell!" Damon says, putting down the cakes and running outside. "Styve, get the others!"

Rell is running away when he trips, and starts to fall. For some reason, however, he floats and lands in Damon's arms.

"Are you ok, Rell?" Damon asks, smiling at him.

"Rell!" Rell smiles back.

"What are you two doing?" Damon asks, getting serious and looking at Aiaka.

"Don't interfere," Aiaka responds.

"We don't have to tell you anything," Ryoko says, coming from behind a tree.

"I don't listen to people who bully small children," Damon says. "But I won't fight a girl."

"We're all fully-abled people; don't segregate just because of gender."

"What does that mean?"

"Perhaps, you're just afraid of being beat by a girl," Aiaka says, getting in his face.

Damon throws a punch, but Aiaka is too quick and misses his jabs.

"What are you two doing?" Kiyoné asks, appearing with the other guys.

"What are you doing here, Kiyoné?" Aiaka asks.

"I hope you didn't come to see him," Ryoko says, acknowledging Tyrone.

"And if I did?" Kiyoné asks.

"It's because of him," Aiaka answers.

"He is irrelevant!"

"Stop manipulating Kiyoné!"

"Nobody is manipulating anyone!" Styve yells.

"Why do we always have to talk like this?" Tyrone asks.

"Ty is right," TJ speaks up. "We can all work together. We can understand each other if we talk openly."

"It's time for us to go," Ryoko says. "Kiyoné, there is something you should know."

"Wait," Tyrone pleads.

"This is our problem, so butt out!"

Kiyoné apologizes to Tyrone, and then runs off with her girls.

"What were they up to?' Tyrone asks Damon.

"I can't believe they would attack Rell," Tyrese says.

"What the hell is going through their heads?" Damon wonders, pounding a tree.

"Everyone, calm down," TJ says. "Kiyoné, Ryoko, and Aiaka aren't bad people. Bad people can't make the beautiful songs that they make."

"Finally I've found you, TJ Davis," a voice says.

TJ turns to see Davis walking up to him in their school uniform.

"What's up Davis?" TJ asks, spotting him.

"I got some information from Tim Lee's log that you were Silent Warrior and that you have the Star Seed. I never would have guessed you of all people would hold something so precious. Dark-Lead Blade Dagger Power!"

"He's the enemy!" Tyrone exclaims.

"Come on let's do it. Armor of the Halo…"

"Armor of the Torrent…"

"Armor of the Strata…"

"Silver Armor of the Heavens…"

**"****Armor of Virtue…****"**

**"**TOW-**CHI!"**

"We felt the presence of the prince around Rell, so we were going to check it out," Aiaka says to Kiyoné.

"You know, I think I've felt it around him too," Kiyoné says. "Either him or Tyrone."

"Rell also has that crystal around his neck," Ryoko comments. "If I'm not mistaken, that's the Nijizuishou, a shard of the legendary Dark Crystal, the Zinzuishou, that the Legendary Hero received from the Chosen One."

"If that's the case, you should've talked to the boys first, instead of using force."

"I can't wait!" Aiaka shouts. "Our prince is near…"

Just then a leaf blows by Kiyoné, and she feels the presence.

"Is it an invitation?" Ryoko wonders.

Kiyoné then notices the direction the leaf is headed in.

"It can't be!" she yells, running off with the other two in tow.

"It's impossible for you to stop me now," Dark-Lead Blade says to the Brother Warriors. "Because of you, Tim was…"

"Tim was healed and returned to his normal self," Silent Warrior tries to explain.

"I won't listen to any more of this! Silent Warrior, you have the Star Seed, and I'm going to get it, in the name of Brother Warrior Dark-Aluminum Knight!"

Warrior Dark-Lead Blade then begins attacking the guys with his whip sword, completely over powering all of them with his advanced battle tactics. The guys are getting slammed against walls, trees, and the ground. The three daggers then appear in front of him.

"Was this the invitation from our prince?" DiamondHeart wonders.

"We'll finish anything that interrupts us," GlassHeart says.

"Please, you're no threat to me now that I know who you really are, Three Hearts!" Dark-Lead Blade shouts, disregarding them.

He then pulls out a capsule from his gauntlets and shows it off to the warriors.

"That can't be!" RubyHeart exclaims.

"If you've been wandering around the galaxy, then I'm sure you know what this is," Dark-Lead Blade says to them. "In this little capsule is a black hole. It can easily swallow up this school if I want it to. With this festival going on, I wonder just how many people will be killed."

"You'll be killed too!"

"I'm dead if I don't bring back the Star Seed, so it's all the same to me."

"Rell, go somewhere safe," Silent Warrior whispers to Rell.

"Silent Warrior, give me the Star Seed and I will spare your friends."

"Don't do it," QuickStrike says weakly.

"I can't let anyone else get hurt," Silent Warrior says, standing up. "I won't involve innocent people."

"Silent Warrior, you can't!" RubyHeart cries out.

"Lead Fire Storm Flash!"

Summoning two balls of fire, Dark-Lead Blade hits Silent Warrior with his powerful flame attack.

"Silent Warrior no!" Silver Warrior cries out.

There is a blinding flash of light, and then the flower blooms on top of Silent Warrior's head. Instead of the usual crystal, it is actually the Dark Crystal that appears, shimmering brilliantly. Silent Warrior then changes back into TJ.

"Dark-Aluminum Knight was right!" Dark-Lead Blade exclaims. "I would expect nothing less from my rival!"

"Silent Warrior's Star Seed is the Zinzuishou!" RubyHeart exclaims to her two partners.

A beam then hits Dark-Lead Blade, and he drops the capsule with the black hole. The capsule breaks.

"Shit!" Dark-Lead Blade yells out.

"So this is what you meant earlier,' Dark-Tin Soldier laughs, appearing behind Silent Warrior.

"Damn you!"

"And I wanted to be friends, but you just had to be so cold towards me. I'll take this real Star Seed to Savior Galaxia"

_"Is this really how I, Warrior Dark-Lead Blade, leader of the Dark Brother Warriors, am going to die?"_ "I'm sorry…Knight…"

Dark-Lead Blade is then engulfed by the black hole.

"Finally, rid of him," Warrior Dark-Tin Soldier smiles. "Now to grab the Star Seed and claim victory before this hole claims me!"

As he heads towards the others, RubyHeart fires a serious laser at him, stopping him in his tracks.

"No, you can't have his Star Seed, I won't allow it," she says.

"We won't allow it," JetStorm says.

"We're going to protect him," NightScream adds.

"Even if it costs us our lives," QuickStrike says. "Demon Rightus!"

Rell then comes running from behind another tree and stands in between TJ and Dark-Tin Soldier.

"Get out of the way brat!" he barks.

"No!" Rell protests.

"Rell no, what are you doing?" Silver Warrior cries out.

Energy from the black hole then engulfs TJ and Rell. Dark-Tin Soldier jumps out of the way just in time. They both disappear into the hole and it gets quiet.

"Tauro Demos, can't you do something?" Silver Warrior asks.

"I don't know," he responds. "A black hole leads anywhere. I can't use a demon portal if I don't have an idea of the destination."

"Oh well, Savior Galaxia won't like this," Dark-Tin Soldier says, getting into his box.

Right before he leaves, a bright light starts to shine from the hole. He turns around to see the hole explode with light, completely destroying it. Davis is then seen lying on the ground unconscious. In the middle, where the hole was, Armored Rell is praying, holding the Nijizuishou and the light is coming out of it.

"What's going on?" GlassHeart wonders.

"Who is this little boy?" Dark-Tin Soldier asks. "He erased that black hole like it was nothing. I need to get back to Galaxia!"

Dark-Tin Soldier then leaves and everyone is left staring at Armored Rell and the light.

"Look, up there!" DiamondHeart exclaims.

Floating in the air, TJ is being held, unconscious, by a young man.

"This wave of energy…could it be?" DiamondHeart asks.

The Dark Crystal then goes back into TJ, and he begins to awaken.

"It's him…" RubyHeart starts. "It's the prince of the future, the prince of our planet: Jerai!"

[Preview for next episode]

"Ty, what is all this stuff?"

"Tear gas, emergency alarms, a stun gun, and a set of talismans, TJ."

"Is all this really necessary?"

"They may be disguised as an old man taking out the trash, a corner store clerk, or a carry out shop worker!"

"I think you're overreacting, but thanks for the gifts!"

"You seem really calm about all of this."

"Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: The Legendary Hero and the Revolutionary Soldier. 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"


	22. The Legendary Hero

"Kiyoné's prince has finally arrived. He seems like a nice person, but Coby says we can't be friends. Ashley, I wish you were here right now…"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 194

The Legendary Hero and the Revolutionary Soldier

"Prince, it's really you!" RubyHeart exclaims, coming up to him and kneeling with the others.

"We've waited for this," GlassHeart cries.

The Prince of Jerai is a light-skinned, young teenager, about the age of 16. He has short black hair, which has a small braid coming to his shoulders in the back. He is in an imperial uniform, looking much like a military outfit, that is black and blue.

"I made you worry, didn't I?" the prince asks. "I apologize, but I had a very important mission. Rell, thank you very much, and Silent and Silver Warrior, I was watching you both from inside the crystal shard."

"You were watching us?" TJ asks, coming to his senses.

"Yes, I'll explain now. There has been a holy war going on throughout the galaxies for some time now, known as the War of Destiny."

"War of Destiny?" Tauro Demos asks.

"Yes. The Brother Warriors have always fought against evil, since the beginning of time itself. But in the future, the Legendary Hero seals chaos, the source of all evil in the galaxy, at a high price. Chaos reappeared in one of his sons, and that son has traveled back in time to take control of everything before his father became the Legendary Hero."

"But wouldn't doing so cause him to not exist?"

"The entity Chaos would exist, it is the host that would not, which wouldn't matter because Chaos transcends time. It exists indefinitely."

"So Chaos is free again?" NightScream asks.

"That would be this Savior Galaxia then, right?" Silver Warrior asks.

"Yes, Savior Galaxia, my twin brother, wants to get the Star Seeds and put the galaxy in a state of chaos. There is still hope though, as long as we have the light of hope that the revolutionary soldier left."

"The light of hope that the revolutionary soldier left?" TJ ponders.

"Yes. I first traveled back in time to your future, the 77th Century, to stop my brother. That is where I met my mother and the Three Heart Soldiers. Galaxia, however, was already one step ahead of me, and had already began the steps of destroying the planet Jerai. There was resistance though, and he figured to come back in time to stop the Legendary Warrior from having the influence over Jerai and its people. That is when I decided to stop my brother by requiring the Light of Hope, and attempt to purify him of Chaos. So I secretly came back from the 77th century to this time, the 71st century, and came to earth to find that light in order to stop my brother. It is said that the Legendary Hero and the Revolutionary Soldier are two of the same people."

"TJ and I are two of the same people," Silver Warrior says. "Does that mean that…?"

"Yes: you are the Legendary Hero, and he is the Revolutionary Soldier: the Chosen One."

"That means that Savior Galaxia and you are…" TJ starts to say.

"Yes: Tyson Tyrone Beckford-Davis, the Legendary Silver Warrior of Justice/Jerai, is the father of Prince Tyrell, known to you as Savoir Galaxia, and me, Prince Tenchi."

Everyone is shocked by this and Silver Warrior and TJ look at each other.

"We don't need that!" GlassHeart yells. "If you are alive and well, then recovering our planet and our time won't be so difficult."

"Let's go back to the future and our planet," DiamondHeart says.

RubyHeart just stares at Tenchi, TJ, and Silver Warrior.

"Unless we find the light of hope, we can't seal Chaos," Tenchi corrects them. "Please Uncle Silent Warrior, Father Silver Warrior, help us. Let's find the light of hope together."

"Wait; who's the mother?" TJ asks.

"Don't be so selfish," GoldenHawk says, throwing his dagger. "We felt this strong energy and came over here."

"How dare you come telling our comrades of such things!" TigerSlash scolds.

"How dare you speak to Lord Tenchi that way!" GlassHeart yells. "Didn't you hear, he's the son of one of your comrades, so how about them apples?"

"Please, simmer down," Tenchi says to the ladies. "Uncle Silent Warrior, I believe in you."

The Three Heart Soldiers and Tenchi then walk away.

"But what about the mother?" TJ shouts after them.

"He's disappeared," Savior Galaxia says, feeling Warrior Dark-Lead Blade's energy fade. "Why is energy gathering on a planet like this? I must hurry to accomplish my mission."

"I've found the Star Seed," Warrior Dark-Tin Soldier says, coming into the room. "But I couldn't get it because there was a fierce battle and then there were these strange lights that appeared."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, but don't worry sir, I will dedicate my life to getting that Star Seed!"

"Then get the hell out of here!"

"That was close!" Greg exclaims, walking out of the out of order elevator and back into Galaxy TV. "Was that the true wrath of Savoir Galaxia? This can't be good that he's getting this short with me. I have to please him by getting that Star Seed quickly."

That night, Jacoby and Elliott are outside TJ's house, weary that he is now the target of the enemy.

"Too much," Jacoby mumbles.

"Really?" Elliott asks. "It's the same amount I usually use: two spoons of sugar for one sports bottle of Kool-Aid."

"I'm talking about our princes. This light of hope crap is nonsense. In the end, it'll be them who gets hurt."

"The enemy's target is TJ's Star Seed, right?"

"It's getting cold."

"You want me to warm you up?"

"A back rub would be nice. It's going to be a long night."

Inside the house, TJ is calling Ashley's phone, but no one is picking up.

"What is going on Ashley?" TJ asks. "I want to hear your voice and tell you of the things I've learned. All I can do now is just hear your voice on the voicemail."

Meanwhile, Tenchi is back at the studio with the Three Hearts.

"I see you all have taken the form of idols," he comments.

"In order to find you, we thought we should draw as much attention to ourselves as possible," Kiyoné responds.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come; I couldn't risk being spotted by my brother. I heard your song all the time, but feared for what would happen if he discovered me. I'm also sorry I didn't tell you about the Brother Warriors or anything, especially about father…"

"There's nothing to apologize for. You are here and you are safe. Besides, if you had told me about Tyrone, we could've have negatively altered the future, and then you might not have been born at all."

"I'd like to hear your song, mother."

Tenchi then goes to the couch as Kiyoné puts on one of the Three Hearts' songs. Listening to it, he falls asleep. As he is sleeping, Kiyoné decides to give Tyrone a call. Unfortunately he's already asleep and doesn't answer the phone.

"We're back," Aiaka announces, coming into the room with Ryoko. "Oh, it looks like he's fallen asleep."

"He must be very tired," Ryoko comments.

"You can't blame him; he's been gone for so long."

The next morning, Styve escorts Tyrone to TJ's house to go to school.

"TJ come out; it's time to go to school!" Tyrone shouts from the street.

"Ty, you're not in elementary school anymore," Styve sighs with embarrassment.

"What are you so embarrassed about?" Tyrone asks, continuing to shout for TJ.

"You guys don't need to do this," TJ complains, coming out of the house with toast in his mouth.

"Don't take this so lightly!" Styve scolds as they start heading for the school. "The enemy is after your Star Seed. And since you and Ty are 'twins,' they might mistake him for you, so it's better if you're both watched."

"Besides, the enemy can be unpredictable!" Tyrone exclaims. "For all you know they could be disguised as an old man walking a dog!"

"Or a woman taking out the trash!"

"Or they could be watching you as a telephone repair man outside your home!"

"That's a little farfetched," Styve sighs. "Anyways, TJ, you're the host of a real Star Seed, so we have to be careful."

_"They have pretty good instincts!"_ Greg is thinking, standing on a telephone pole dressed as a repair man.

The three arrive at NorthWest Academy, and Styve heads off to Valhalla University. Once the boys are inside a classroom, everyone presents TJ with self defense items.

"What is all this stuff?" TJ asks.

"A club, tear gas, and a special talisman from the Masaki Shrine," Tyrese tells him. "Use these to protect yourself."

"Come on guys, I do know martial arts, I can defend myself," TJ complains some more. "And why not give Ty any of these if you're watching him too?"

"I have my own secret weapon!" Tyrone winks.

TJ then spots a whistle in his package, and decides to blow it. As soon as he does, everything gets dark, and a circle of fire appears on the floor. A demonic symbol then appears, and Tauro Demos pops out.

"You called, Lord Katsuhito?" he asks.

"Oh…sorry…" TJ says shyly.

"You're only supposed to blow the whistle if it's an emergency!"

"Sorry Styve, er Tauros; how was I supposed to know?"

During gym, and all the other classes, the guys protect TJ like they never have before.

"I appreciate this, but I think it's a bit much!" TJ complains as they even escort him to the bathroom.

"We have to prepare for ifs," Damon tells him.

"We can't be too careful; that's the key!" Tyrone adds.

"But this will put you guys in trouble too," TJ protests.

"Don't be so hesitant!"

"Please let us take care of everything," Damon insists.

"I really don't think you should be alone," Tyrese says.

"For all we know, they could be impersonating a student!"

As Tyrone says that, he points at Greg who is walking down the hall.

"I wonder if we should continue this tonight," Damon says as school ends.

"We could all stay at my house!" Tyrone suggests.

TJ then stops walking.

"Am I that incompetent?" TJ asks Tyrone.

"We didn't mean it like that," Damon replies.

"Don't take it personal, TJ," Tyrese adds.

"We just don't want anything bad to happen to you while Ashley is gone," Tyrone says.

At the sound of Ashley's name, TJ begins to feel a little depressed.

"It's really ok," TJ says quietly. "I'm really ok by myself…"

Over at Café Mileto, Styve is sitting at a table reading Marvel Stars. He gets ready to get up, when Tyrese and Damon walk in.

"Where are TJ and Tyrone?" he asks them.

"It seems we've really hurt TJ's pride," Damon tells him.

"TJ asked to be left alone for a while," Tyrese explains. "Tyrone stayed behind just in case."

"We can't leave them alone!" Styve exclaims.

"I'm fine Ty, really," TJ is saying in a classroom to Tyrone.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be around the school for a while," Tyrone says, leaving the room.

_"Ashley, why won't you answer my calls?"_ TJ wonders. _"I'm starting to feel lonely…very lonely…"_

Tyrone decides to go the roof of the school to think about what Tenchi had told him and the others the other day.

"If Tenchi and Savior Galaxia are my sons, who is their mother?" he questions himself. "So much is happening suddenly. My planet is Jerai, from the Jeraian solar system. Is this something from my world, or something completely different?"

"Finally, you're alone," Greg says, coming up to the roof.

"Greg Souders? Were you looking for me or something?"

"You're so naïve. So busy trying to protect TJ that you didn't even think about protecting yourself. Dark-Tin Soldier Dagger Power!"

Downstairs in a classroom, Kiyoné is packing up her things.

_"This is my last moment as Kiyoné Makibi, lead singer of the Three Hearts,"_ she is thinking to herself.

As she's packing up, she's remembering the good times she had with TJ and Tyrone.

_"It was short, but it was fun."_

She then heads out of the classroom, when she spots TJ in one across the hall.

"Hey, have you seen Tyrone?" she asks.

"Come on, fight me back," Warrior Dark-Tin Soldier yells, blasting Tyrone. "I heard the whole story that Tenchi guy was telling. If you're the Legendary Hero, taking you out now will give me bonus points with Savior Galaxia!"

"But that would cause him to not exist!" Tyrone protests. "Think about this logically!"

"Shut up and come on!"

"Fine, I will fight you, only because you ask me of this, but you will be sorry. I don't like fighting my classmates, but I will make an exception for you, and defend my name as the Silver Warrior. Silver Armor of the Heavens, Tow-chi!"

TJ, Damon, Tyrese, Styve, and Kiyoné are looking all over for Tyrone in the school.

"He said he wasn't going to leave," TJ says.

"Where do we have left to look?" Kiyoné asks.

"The gym and the roof," Tyrese tells her.

"You guys check the gym, I'll check the roof!"

"Heavens; Holy Indignation!"

"Tin Beam Crash!"

The two attacks cancel each other out, and Silver Warrior is thrown back.

"I will get your star seed, Legendary Hero!" Dark-Tin Soldier yells.

"No you won't," Kiyoné says, throwing her dagger. "If it's one thing I've learned while being here, it's that friends will do anything to protect their friends. Well, Silver Warrior is my friend and I love him and I will not allow for you to go and hurt him!"

Kiyoné's red Power Stone then appears, and it begins to glow brightly.

"And what can you do, Kiyoné?" Dark-Tin Soldier asks.

"Ruby-Stone Power, Make Up!"

In her new powered up transformation, ruby shards pan down her body, creating her uniform. When they get to her feet, her skin turns its normal color, and she does a back 360 flip. Her ending pose has both her hands on her hips in front of a ruby studded background.

"What the…!" Dark-Tin Soldier cries.

"Ruby Firing Lasers!"

Ruby lasers go flying from her finger tips straight at the enemy. Dark-Tin Soldier is thrown back, and then Silent Warrior arrives.

"Thanks RubyHeart, now it's time for me to take over," he says, getting ready for his attack. **"Virtue Decontamination!"**

Dark-Tin Soldier starts to get into his box, when half of him is hit by the attack. He leaves and it suddenly begins to rain. Silver Warrior transforms back and RubyHeart runs up to him, doing the same.

"I've never had an easy time doing anything in my life," he says to her, emotional. "I try hard at studying and I always end up doing something else. I try to make it in this world but it's so different. I came here by accident, and met wonderful people, but I'm still all alone; the only one of my kind. I can't stand it anymore! I've wanted to tell you how I felt the first time I met you, but I didn't know how. I never thought I could truly be a part of this world and find someone to love me, but then I learnt that I have two sons. And now you say you love me. Kiyoné…"

Tyrone and Kiyoné hold each other in the rain as TJ and the other guys watch from the stair well.

[Preview for next episode]

"At our final concert, we're going to find the light of hope!"

"Kiyoné, who's interrupting the concert?"

"TJ, that's Savoir Galaxia! You won't touch our prince, Galaxia! I'll defeat you even if you are my son…even if it costs me my life!"

"Wait, Kiyoné, your son? Then that means… please, we can work together!"

"Prince Tenchi!"

"Revolutionary Soldier Silent Warrior: Prince Tenchi's Sacrifice; Savoir Galaxia's Debut. 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"


	23. Prince Tenchi's Sacrifice

_"The Three Hearts are going to break up. They're going to have a final concert, and I have a feeling the final confrontation is drawing near. I need your strength Ashley…"_

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 195

Styve is outside TJ's house, standing in the rain, looking up at TJ's window.

_"How are you dealing with all of this, Prince Takato?"_ he asks himself.

Prince Tenchi's Sacrifice: Savior Galaxia's Debut

Inside, TJ is taking a shower and thinking about what happened that day with Tenchi, and what happened between Tyrone and Kiyoné. He gets out and walks towards his room, only to find Styve waiting for him inside with Rell.

"What are you going to do?" Styve asks. "If you don't decide, we can't fight. Kiyoné will end up getting hurt, as well as Tyrone."

TJ walks quietly to his dresser and spots the picture of him and Ashley.

"You love her very much, right?" Styve continues. "Then you know how important this can be for Tyrone."

"I miss you my princess," he says quietly. "I wonder how you're doing…"

"What do you mean you wonder, don't you know?" Styve asks, getting up.

TJ quietly shakes his head.

"Why don't you know?"

"There aren't any replies from the mails, emails, and phone calls I leave with her."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since she left."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Before TJ can answer, Rell runs to the radio and turns it up. The DJ is explaining that the Three Hearts are breaking up, and that there is to be a final concert tomorrow evening.

Meanwhile, the Three Hearts are talking with Tenchi.

"We will get the light of hope at this concert," Aiaka says.

"You all need to cooperate with the Brother Warriors," Tenchi says. "Now is the time when we must focus and rally together."

"We can do this ourselves, prince," Ryoko defends.

"Since our song reached you, we'll find it for sure," Aiaka adds.

"Before Galaxia comes to this planet, we will find the Light of Hope, right Kiyoné?"

Kiyoné, lost in thought about Tyrone, turns and looks at Ryoko.

"What's that?" she asks. "Oh, right."

The next day, the guys minus TJ and Tyrone are at Café Mileto.

"I called the dojo and they said Ashley never checked in," Tyrese says.

"Something must have happened to her," Damon comments. "I really wish she could be here with TJ right now in this situation."

"TJ must have worried the whole time, even though he never mentioned it to us once."

"That _bendejo_, he shouldn't' have worried all to himself," Styve says angrily. "If he had just said something earlier…I feel bad…"

Downtown, Tyrone and Rell are walking in the rain. Jacoby and Elliott are also walking, when they spot them.

"Where are you going?" Elliott asks Tyrone.

"You're not going to see her…are you?" Jacoby asks.

"I have to," Tyrone pleads. "I have to talk to her one last time before she leaves."

"How many times do I have to say it? Don't see her again!"

"You don't need someone like her in your life," Elliott comments.

"Kiyoné isn't a bad person!" Tyrone protests. "Why can't I have room for her in my life? She may be from outside our solar system, but I'm not even from this world!"

"Your kindness doesn't suit her or those people she stays with!" Jacoby yells. "For all we know, they could be making up this business about you being their prince's father."

"But Coby…"

"If you're saying goodbye to her, then we'll be coming to, just to make sure this is the last time."

That evening, what seems to be the entire Floating City of Valhalla, is gathering at the large outdoor stadium in anticipation of the Three Hearts' last concert. In the dressing room, the girls and Tenchi are preparing for the show.

"Finally, the time has come," Aiaka squeals.

"If we can't find the Light of Hope today…"Ryoko starts.

The other two girls nod their heads. There is then a knock on the door.

"Come in," Ryoko answers.

TJ and Tyrone then walk in, and Kiyoné is pleasantly surprised. Jacoby, Elliott, and Rell then walk in behind them.

"Good luck in your final concert," Tyrone says to Kiyoné.

"This one will be the best one you've had," TJ adds.

"Would you all mind leaving us for a moment?" Kiyoné asks everyone. "I need to speak to them alone."

"Kiyoné…" Ryoko starts.

"I need to do this."

"You've got five minutes," Jacoby says, walking out with Elliott.

"You go with them, Rell," Tyrone smiles to Rell.

"Us too," Tenchi says, addressing Aiaka and Ryoko.

They leave, and just Kiyoné, Tyrone, and TJ are left.

"I'm sure Ty has filled you in on what I said," Kiyoné says to TJ. "I'll sweep him away; I like him that much. Ty, I've wanted to let you know for such a long time, but there were so many complications. I can now go all out on this final concert, and I hope things will work out for all of us."

"Kiyoné I'm so sorry," Tyrone replies.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for. I'm from the future, I should've known better to fall for someone here. But you and TJ showed me that this was more than just a mission for us. I grew to love you both, but the love I had for you was more romantic and passionate. I just wish we had more time together."

She then kisses him and TJ turns red.

_"I'm happy for them,"_ he thinks. _"I just wish they had more time too…"_

Outside, Elliott and Jacoby are talking with Ryoko and Aiaka.

"This is about to become battlefield earth," Ryoko says. "You'll see how different real battle is."

"You won't be able to win," Aiaka adds. "You can bluff as much as you want, but you can't defeat Galaxia."

"We have something to protect with our lives," Jacoby defends. "We won't give up without a fight. Whatever happens, I'm going to complete my task."

"Finishing that task is worth our lives," Elliott reassures the ladies.

Kiyoné comes out with Tyrone and TJ.

"It's almost time," she says. "If we can't find the Light of Hope at this concert, we'll face the final battle with our lives! Ryoko, Aiaka: let's do this with all our might!"

The guys are all at the concert, and TJ and Tyrone meet up with them. Elliott and Jacoby are standing off to the side with Tenchi back stage. As the concert goes on, the Three Hearts perform many of their hit songs. Everyone in the crowd is happy and confident in the ladies' performance.

"We've been sending our message!" Ryoko says as they finish up a song.

"We hope our wishes reach you in this final concert!" Aiaka adds.

"This is our last message," Kiyoné says as the last song starts. "Receive it with all our might!"

_"Search for you love!"_

_ "Search for you love!"_

_ "You have always been shining so brightly."_

_ "Your smiling face is just like a tiny star."_

_ "I have been treasuring it."_

_ (Eternal starlight)_

_ "On that day I could not come and protect you."_

_ "I just held my tears of regret inside."_

_ "I am still feeling the pain."_

_ (I won't forget you sweetheart)_

_ "Search for your love, the crystals of the heavens."_

_ "Search for you love, please don't start to cry."_

_ "Search for your love, I really…want to hold you close to me now."_

_ "Your strong feel, I'm always searching for."_

_ (Always searching)_

_ "Can you hear my voice calling out?"_

_ (It calls for you)_

_ "Where are you now, my strong and brave one?"_

_ (Midnight moon love)_

_ "My lovely, prince?"_

_ "Answer me!"_

_ (Answer for me)_

_ "Right away!"_

_ (Answer for me)_

_ "Answer me!"_

_ (Answer for me)_

_ "So gently!"_

_ (Answer for me)_

_ Jazzy Interlude_

The girls begin their song, and everyone can feel their souls reaching out. As they are singing, lights are being projected into the night sky to simulate the stars changing colors. Unnoticed to anyone, Rell is beginning to shine as the song is being sung. When the song gets to the musical interlude, Rell begins to float, but suddenly stops when two bright beams crash into the stage from the sky.

"This whole galaxy will be long to Savior Galaxia!" Dark-Tin Soldier cackles, appearing in the sky and landing on the stage.

Two daggers then strike down in front of him, and GoldenHawk and TigerSlash appear, along with Tenchi.

"We won't let that happen!" GoldenHawk exclaims.

"You're right; don't be controlled by Galaxia!" Dark-Tin Soldier says to himself.

"What's wrong with him?" TJ asks, running up with the others.

"No, give me your Star Seed! No, everyone, be careful! It'll be trouble if your Star Seed is taken!"

"Something is wrong with him!" Tyrone states.

"It appears Galaxia's gauntlet is still taking over the warrior," Tenchi explains. "With only one bracelet, some of his memory as a soldier is coming back though, thanks to your healing power."

"Then we need to finish the job!"

"Armor of the Torrent, Tow-chi!"

"Armor of the Strata, Tow-chi!"

"Armor of the Halo, Tow-chi!"

"Silver Armor of the Heavens, Tow-chi!"

** "****Armor of Virtue, Tow-chi!****"**

"Ruby-Stone Power, Make Up!"

"Glass-Stone Power, Make Up!"

"Diamond-Stone Power, Make Up!"

"Ruby Firing Lasers!"

The Three Heart Soldiers arrive on the stage and prepare to confront Dark-Tin Soldier. Seven daggers then strike the ground between the two parties.

**"A disbanding is unfortunate, but I can't let you get away with disturbing this hot message from the Three Hearts to their fans in this final concert! Handsome suited Brother Warrior in mystical armor, I am the Revolutionary Soldier Silent Warrior! In the name of Virtue, I I will punish you!"**

"You're right, I deserve to be punished," Dark-Tin Soldier agrees. "No! It's you that deserves to be punished, Silent Warrior!"

The Three Heart Soldiers prepare to fight him.

"We'll protect our own planet," TigerSlash says, jumping in front of the soldiers.

"We'll defeat the one who ruined our concert!" GlassHeart hisses back.

Dark-Tin Soldier takes this as an opportunity to attack.

"Strata; Arrow Shock Wave!"

QuickStrike's attack counters his just in time.

"We'll return him back to normal," QuickStrike says.

"He is our enemy!" DiamondHeart argues.

"Please, you must all stop fighting," Tenchi cries out. "It's not good for us to have these feelings."

"We have to be as one," Silent Warrior adds.

"We should work together," Silver Warrior agrees.

"Silent and Silver Warriors…" GoldenHawk says quietly.

Before anyone can say anything else, a golden light appears in the sky. It quickly expands to cover the entire arena, bathing everything in a dull golden light.

"Galaxia!" RubyHeart exclaims.

"What is this wave of hatred?" QuickStrike asks as laughter is heard coming from the sky.

A silver light appears, and from it, Savoir Galaxia steps out.

"That's Savoir Galaxia," Silent Warrior says to his teammates.

"Savoir Galaxia, I will now bring you the Star Seed," Dark-Tin Warrior bows. "No, I can't, in the name of Tin Warrior!"

"I knew that if I kept tabs on you I'd see what you were up to," Galaxia smiles. "You've played your part, now give me back what is mine!"

The gauntlet flies off of Dark-Tin Soldier, turning him back into Greg. Savior Galaxia then turns to look at Tenchi.

"So dear brother, you have come back to stop me," he says, laughing. "Are you the one that's been trying to wake _that _power to confront me? I won't allow it! Galactical Tsunami!"

Savior Galaxia calls forth a massive tidal wave of stars and lightning, which engulfs its opponent.

"Prince!" the Three Heart Soldiers cry out.

"It'll take more than that," Tenchi says, getting to his feet. "Silver Light-Wing Transform!"

In a flash of silver light, Tenchi changes into a knight suit of silver with a black mask covering his eyes. He holds up his right hand, and a black staff appears that has the kanji of justice sitting at the top. He then holds up the staff and creates a force field as Savoir Galaxia attacks again.

"You are a Brother Warrior too?" Silver Warrior asks.

"I am the New Age Hero, Silver LightHawk," he replies. "With your power, you can't defeat my brother. You all need to hurry and get out of here."

Savior Galaxia continues to blast until finally the shield falls and he takes out his brother's star seed. Silver LightHawk transforms back into Tenchi.

"Ha, now you're mine dear brother," Savoir Galaxia Taunts.

"How could you?" Silver Warrior asks. "How could you kill your own brother…my son! I cannot forgive you whether you are my son or not. **Eye of Justice Awaken!**"

Silver Warrior grabs his henshin ball and it glows brightly. It then changes into a 3D version of his kanji of justice.. Gold and silver light then flows from it, engulfing his entire body. When the light fades, Silver Warrior is in a complete knight's armor of Silver, and a headband with his kanji on it. His wings have also changed from silver wings of light, to solid silver angelic wings.

"So, you discovered the power of the Legendary Hero: Brother Justice. I'm not worried; I shall stop you. Cosmic Galaxy Thrust!"

Savior Galaxia creates a huge energy ball and throws it at Brother Justice.

**"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders! Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired! Angelic Creation number 91: Divine Justice Cannon Senju Koten Taiho!"**

As Brother Justice his reciting the incantation, he cups his hands together and pulls them back as they gather energy. When he says the attack phrase, he thrusts his hands forward, shooting out an amazing amount of chi energy at Savoir Galaxia.

"Impressive power, father," Savoir Galaxia laughs as he barely deflects the attack. "Next time, I will take all of your Star Seeds! Let me see your last moments of futile resistance!"

He then leaves and the Three Heart Soldiers run over to Tenchi.

"Silent Warrior, heal Greg," NightScream says.

**"Virtue Decontamination!"**

As Silent Warrior heals him, the Three Heart Soldiers are holding Tenchi, who seems to be in a daze. In his mind, he is falling through a dark place. Rell suddenly appears in his mind, and changes into his armor, just like he did for Silent and Silver Warrior. He grabs Tenchi's hand, and they both begin to glow.

"You'll be ok," Rell says to him.

"A warm light…" Tenchi starts.

Tenchi then snaps out of his daze, to find himself in the arms of Silver Warrior and RubyHeart. Rell, still in his armor, is holding Tenchi's hand.

"Let me heal you," Silent Warrior says to him.

"No, without a Star Seed, a person cannot be healed. Ruby, Glass, and Diamond, you must combine your powers. You've learned to use the Power Stones, now learn to work as a team."

He then looks at Armored Rell.

"A warm feeling…the Light of Hope…Rell…" Tenchi says as he starts to fade. "Goodbye, father…mother…."

He smiles at her as he fades and she is left, tears streaming down her face.


	24. The Brother Warrior's Final Battle

_ "Previously, on Revolutionary Solder: Silent Warrior:_

_ "In the middle of the Three Hearts' final concert, Savior Galaxia appeared! Kiyoné and Tyrone's future son, Prince Tenchi, protected us from his twin brother, Savior Galaxia, but in the process his Star Seed was taken…"_

"The Earth will be mine," Savior Galaxia's voice echoes throughout the city.

He then appears on every TV screen in the Floating City of Valhalla.

"Listen up people, this whole planet will be mine, starting with this floating city. And in this new world, I will not have any ugliness, such as you!"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 196: Part One of the Final Five

The Brother Warriors' Final Battle Begins

Black lightning is striking down all over the city. People are running, scared for their lives. In the arena, the Brother Warriors and Three Heart Soldiers are watching in terror.

_"This is an emergency!"_ a TV newscaster is saying. _"Everyone please get to your homes immediately!"_

Savior Galaxia then takes over the TV screens again.

"Attention, insects on this rural planet," he starts. "The entire galaxy belongs to me, Savior Galaxia! Your existence isn't required. Prepare yourselves!"

"This is exactly what happened on Jerai," GlassHeart explains to the Brothers.

"This planet will be destroyed soon," DiamondHeart adds.

As Silent Warrior holds Rell, NightScream uses his palm pilot to find where Savior Galaxia went.

"Where is the enemy's base?" JetStorm asks him.

"I've found him," he says, after a minute or two passes by. "The TV broadcast is originating from the FOX5 television studio."

"There's a section called 'Galaxy TV' in there," Brother Justice says. "It's where my audition was. That's got to be the place Galaxia is at."

The Three Heart Soldiers then look at each other, and start walking off.

"Wait, where are you going?" TigerSlash asks.

"Are you going to their headquarters?" GoldenHawk asks.

"If you just waltz right through the front door, you'll surely die."

"Leave us alone!" GlassHeart yells, not turning around.

"We survived annihilation to protect our prince, and then rebuild our planet" DiamondHeart explains. "Our duty was to protect Prince Tenchi, once we found him, at all times. We failed at that, so we have nothing to live for. If my Ruby's son is going to be dead, I will not let it be in vain! We have to strike a blow against Galaxia for his sake."

"That isn't what your prince would want," Silent Warrior says.

"Don't speak as if you know him!" GlassHeart screams, finally turning around. "You could never understand. We're going to take revenge for Prince Tenchi's death by stopping his brother, Galaxia."

"You should concern yourselves with protecting your own prince," DiamondHeart adds as they start to walk off again.

"Ruby…" Brother Justice calls out.

"I'm sorry," she says with tears in her eyes, "but we have to avenge our prince…our son…"

She then runs off with the others, leaving the Brothers silent. As soon as they are out of view, some black lightning starts to strike down from the sky towards Silent Warrior.

"Silent Warrior!" Brother Justice yells.

"Watch out!" GoldenHawk cries out.

The Brothers all cover Silent Warrior to protect him and Rell, regardless of the pain it may inflict on them.

"Way of Binding Number 81: Splitting Void: Danku!"

Using his Dragon Sword, Des Demoné creates a void that absorbs any energy thrown at it.

"Corruption; Black Lightning Slash!"

Neo Dragon Zero's splitting void creates a wall, which absorbs the black lightning and protects the Brothers, and StarScream's black lightning sends Savior Galaxia's black lightning back.

"Neo Dragon Zero…StarScream!" Silent Warrior exclaims.

The Three Heart Soldiers arrive at the station, and Savior Galaxia is eagerly awaiting them. With a flick of his wrist, he sends a wave of energy, opening the elevator that has always said "out of order," and opening the front doors to the TV studio.

"Looks like he's opened the doors for us," GlassHeart says.

"Let's not be rude ladies," DiamondHeart chuckles.

They walk inside, and suddenly hear laughter.

"I've got you," Savior Galaxia's voice says.

The doors then close behind them, and cables appear and drag the ladies to an elevator.. The elevator then brings them to Savoir Galaxia's throne room.

"Where are we?" GlassHeart wonders.

The place in which Savior Galaxia's throne is, is a vast open space with a red tint to it. The floor seems as though it is made of tiles, and the room seems to stretch on forever.

"Looks like we're sealed in," DiamondHeart comments.

"We don't have time to waste!" RubyHeart yells. "We have to hurry and find him!"

Savior Galaxia begins to laugh, as if answering RubyHeart. He then appears, on his throne, in front of them.

"Thank you for taking my elevator to hell, and welcome to my dimension, mother," Savior Galaxia greets. "You will never leave this place!"

All of the guys, Rell, and Prometheus and Athena in their human forms, are at the Masaki Shrine, discussing Savior Galaxia.

"We have to do something," TJ says.

"The city is getting destroyed," Rell comments.

"Yes, the enemy has already taken over most of the galaxy," David confirms. "This enemy is extremely powerful."

"This enemy is stronger than any of the previous enemies we've ever faced," Eugene says. "We've been doing research, and it shows that Savior Galaxia only needs the Star Seeds of this solar system, and ours, the Ky'rak Galaxy, and then he will have them all."

"So you're saying we are powerless?" Damon asks.

"And we'll have to settle with the world being destroyed?" Tyrone adds.

"I wonder if the Three Heart Soldiers are doing ok," Prometheus comments.

"We won't let the earth end up like Jerai," TJ says.

"Something must be done!" Styve states.

"Although the situation is pretty grim…" David starts.

"'Do your best with whatever you can do today,'" Eugene finishes.

"'Then you will have further progress tomorrow,' right?" Jacoby adds. "I won't let him continue any longer."

"We will go with you in this battle," Elliott says. "All of the Brother Warriors must fight this one last time."

"As one of the Other Brothers," Eugene starts.

"We can't just let the Earth stay in danger," David agrees.

"Amongst the nine of us," Elliott says.

"Even one has to live!" Eugene commands.

"And we must defeat Savior Galaxia!" adds Jacoby.

"No, we must defeat Chaos!" Elliott corrects.

"To protect our world," Tyrese says.

"The place where we all met each other," Damon smiles.

"The place we all laughed and cried," Tyrone adds.

"Because it's the place we treasure," Styve says.

"We'll protect it with our own hands," TJ states.

"Come, let us protect this planet, the Legendary Warrior, and the Revolutionary Soldier: the Chosen One!" says David.

"Yes, for Timmy and Zakia, our future, we will do this."

"And for me and Kiyoné's future sons, Tenchi and Tyrell," Tyrone adds.

"And, for the real sovereign…" David whispers to himself, looking at TJ.

"Right!" everyone says.

"Wait," Rell says. "You won't stand a chance at your level now; you need more strength."

"Rell, you're talking normally!" Tyrone exclaims.

"Everyone's unwavering resolve has given me the determination to do my best too. And because of that, I can finally give you these orbs. I received these from the prince and now seems the most appropriate time to give them to you."

Rell then reaches his hand out and a light orb appears. It then splits into 7 orbs and forges with Tyrese, Styve, Damon, Jacoby, Elliott, David, and Eugene's henshin balls. The balls then change into 3D versions of their kanjis.

"Call out true with your kanji," Rell continues. "Let the power of the planets from the Jerai system, the Ky'rak Galaxy, be known!"

"Eye of Trust Awaken!"

The henshin ball of Trust changes into a 3D version of the kanji of Trust. Blue light then flows from it, freezing his entire body. A mallet drops down from the sky, shattering the ice containing Tyrese. When the ice shatters, he is in a complete knight's armor of blue and white with the 3D kanji on the chest plate, and a headband with his kanji on it. He grabs the mallet and puts it over his shoulder between his new dragon wings that are blue on the outside, white on the inside.

"Eye of Life Awaken!"

The henshin ball of Life chanes into a 3D version of the kanji of Life. Fire then flows from it, completely enveloping Styve's body. He raises his hand and catches a sword that falls to him from the sky. Catching it causes the fire to dissipate from his head to his feet, revealing new red and white knight's armor with the kanji in 3D on the chest, and a red headband with the kanji on it on his forehead. He also has two dragon wings that are red on the outside, and a lighter red inside.

"Eye of Wisdom Awaken!"

The henshin ball of Wisdom changes to a 3D version of the kanji of Wisdom. Lightning bolts then strike from the sky as electricity surges up Damon's body, creating his green and white knight's armor. He then throws a punch forward, causing electricity to charge his lightning gauntlets. He now has two dragon wings on his back: green on the outside and white on the inside.

"Eye of Justice Awaken!"

"Eye of Serenity Awaken!"

The henshin ball of Serenity changes into a 3D kanji of Serenity. A wind storm then surrounds Jacoby, pulling in pieces of his armor. When it dies down, he is in a new dark blue suit of knight's armor and holding a staff. On his back are two dragon wings: dark blue on the outside, white on the inside.

"Eye of Loyalty Awaken!"

The henshin ball of Loyalty glows and then changes to the 3D kanji of Loyalty. A red aura then surrounds Elliott, encasing him in an armor of rock. He then breaks free of the rock, emerging in dark red and white armor. He then stomps the ground, causing a shard to fly up, which he then catches and it turns into an axe. He places the axe on his back between his dark red and white dragon wings.

"Eye of Obedience Awaken!"

The henshin ball of Obedience glows brightly as it changes into a 3D kanji of Obedience. A blinding light then comes from it, giving David a white aura. Showers of light then fall onto him, making up his dark green knight's armor piece by piece. He stretches out his hand, and a final shower forms in it, creating a bow and placing a quiver of arrows on his back between his dark green and white dragon wings.

"Eye of Piety Awaken!"

The henshin ball of Piety shines brightly as it changes into the 3D kanji of Piety. A dark sphere then engulfs Eugene, surging with dark energy. Two black wings, purple on the inside, then emerge from the sphere. A hand then comes out holding the Demon Dragon Sword. The rest of Eugene then breaks out of the sphere, dressed in purple and black knight's armor.

"Zinzuishou Nijizuishou, Awaken!"

** "Armor of Virtue, Tow-chi!"**

Each Brother has gained a new weapon: Truth gets a mallet; Life gets a fire demon sword; Wisdom gets power gloves; Justice his silver bladed Einhanzer; Serenity a wind staff; Loyalty a giant axe; Obedience a bow and arrow; and Piety his dark demon dragon sword.

"This power…it's incredible!" Brother Life exclaims.

"This is the true power of your planets," Armored Rell explains.

The Other Brothers then take off in pursuit of Savior Galaxia.

"You guys…be careful," Prometheus says.

"No one is allowed to die!" Athena adds.

The Original Brothers make it downtown to the TV studio. The Other Brothers are nowhere to be seen.

"So this is it," Silent Warrior says.

"Wait, don't step any closer Silent Warrior," Brother Life says to him as he starts to run towards the front door. "There's an invisible force field around this whole building."

They then watch a bird fly towards it, only to be fried by the force field. The main TV on the front of the building then turns on to show Savior Galaxia beating up the Three Heart Soldiers.

"You are no different than bugs before me," Savior Galaxia laughs at the Three Heart Soldiers.

"We'll strike out your ambition!" RubyHeart yells.

"Your existence is meaningless!"

"I'll show you our power! Glass Heart Break!"

Savior Galaxia simply bounces the attack back at her, knocking all three ladies down.

"I've got to get in there!" Silent Warrior says, starting to rush towards the building.

Brothers Life and Wisdom hold him down as they look on in horror.

"Let me go!" Silent Warrior yells. "If they continue, they'll die!"

"If you get caught by this barrier, you'll die too," Brother Wisdom points out.

"I can't just stand here and watch!"

"He's unnaturally strong!" RubyHeart says, getting up with the other two.

"Everything you've done is meaningless," Savior Galaxia smiles, blasting them with his powers. "You'll all die here, begrudging your own destiny!"

Meanwhile, on the inside of the studio, the Other Brothers are inside a control room, watching the fight on one of the monitors.

"It's them," Brother Serenity says.

"The Three Heart Soldiers!" Brother Loyalty exclaims.

"Ruby, Diamond, Glass!" Silent Warrior calls out to the screen.

"Is there no way in?" Brother Wisdom asks.

"Not that I can find," Brother Trust answers. "Even if we used the teleport to get into the building, we wouldn't be able to get to the dimension that Galaxia is in."

"What are we going to do?" Silent Warrior wonders.

"I can't just watch my son kill his mother," Brother Justice grumbles.

"We're so close…yet there's nothing we can do…" Brother Life says quietly.

"It's time that I started to fight too," Armored Rell says.

He then closes his eyes, and he turns into to a sphere of light. Inside the building, the Three Heart Soldiers are about to be finished off by Savior Galaxia, when a bright light shines in between the two parties. The Original Brothers and Silent Warrior come out of the light, and the five of them throw their daggers at Galaxia's feet.

** "How dare you try to take over this planet! For such treachery, I will not permit you to do this anymore. Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior! In the name of everyone, we will stop you!"**

"First off, let me praise you for reaching this place," Savior Galaxia says, getting off of his throne. "I'll make it quick and finish you off with those three."

"Why are you here?" GlassHeart asks.

"We won't thank you for this," DiamondHeart says.

"That's not why we're here!" Brother Life shouts.

"We're protecting our planet!" Brother Wisdom says.

"I didn't think we would see you again, Ruby," Brother Justice says to her.

"What a touching reunion," Savior Galaxia cackles. "It's just simply pathetic."

"Galaxia, don't do any more terrible acts! Leave this planet!"

"If you surrender your Star Seeds to me, I'll happily leave."

"I won't let you do that!" RubyHeart yells.

"Who asked you?" Savior Galaxia asks, starting a blast volley. "You can't allow or not allow me to do anything, mom!"

"Galaxia, it's completely wrong for you to do as you please!" Silent Warrior shouts, jumping out of the way of his energy blasts.

"There's nothing I can't do whenever I please, Uncle Silent Warrior! I was going to play around with you for a little, but you'll regret speaking to me that way!"

"Trust; Ice Arctic Blast!"

As Brother Trust calls his symbol, it lights up on his forehead and his chest. He then tosses his mallet up in the air, and it lands topside down on the ground. On top of the handle, he is standing, gathering water shards in his hands. He then shoots the shards out, causing a glacial freeze. He then snaps his fingers, and the ice breaks.

"Wisdom; Thunder God Attack!"

Brother Wisdom calls his symbol as it glows brightly on his forehead and chest. His fists then start to charge with electricity. As this happens, bolt points appear on the ground around Savior Galaxia. When he says the word attack, the bolt points release a tremendous amount of electrical energy.

The two of them then stand in front of the Three Heart soldiers, protecting them.

"So you think you can out do me? I don't think so!" Galaxia shouts.

"Life; Burning Rush!"

Brother Life calls upon his glowing kanjis. He raises his sword, and fire begins to form around the blade. He then throws it up and draws more fiery energy towards his chest. As he says the word rush, his sword comes back down, aligning perfectly with his fist, as he punches the fireball.

"This is nothing!" Savior Galaxia laughs. "Galactical Tsunami!"

Savior Galaxia's attack cancels out Brother Life's attack, and then proceeds to hit Brothers Wisdom and Trust. The two fall to their knees, and their blue and green Star Seeds appear.

"No!" Brother Life screams out. "Reese…Damon! Demon Rightus!"

Brother Life changes into Tauro Demos, still wearing the Armor of Life. The dragon wings have changed to his demonic wings, and the white spaces turned black.

_"_Yonder, brown avarice, covet control of the 36 directions. 72 pairs of illusions, 13 pairs of hunting horns, the right hand of a monkey grasps the star. Embraced by the sun of 25 rings, the cradle of the sand gives forth blood! Crane Flower Archery: Kakaku Shahou!"

Tauro Demos opens his wings to reveal fire on the inside, the red gem on his forehead burning brightly. He places his staff on the ground as the demonic circle appears around him. It energizes itself, and then he releases his attack with powerful force.

"Demons will even fear me!" Savior Galaxia commands. _"Force, know my plight…release the light: _Lost Stars Collide!"

Savior Galaxia creates many stars that shield him from being hit by Tauro Demos' attack. The stars also attack Tauro Demos, knocking out his Star Seed as well.

In the control room, the monitors all go out.

"The glitter of their planets…" starts Brother Obedience.

"Their glitter is fading!" Brother Serenity finishes.

"They are dying out…" Brother Loyalty whispers, grabbing Brother Serenity's hand.

"Trust…Wisdom…Brother…" Brother Piety says quietly.

The three Star Seeds float to Galaxia, and then the bodies fall to the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" GlassHeart asks. "Is it for us?"

"It is to protect the ones that are important," Brother Trust says as he fades.

"Important to you?" DiamondHeart asks.

"Silent Warrior and the Three Heart Soldiers are important to us," Brother Wisdom says as he fades.

"Even if you're going to die?" RubyHeart asks.

"Please, in our place, protect TJ, Tyrone, and this world," Tauro Demos says as he begins to fade.

Silent Warrior rushes up to him and holds him.

"Please, don't leave me!" Silent Warrior says. "Tyrese, Damon, Styve…don't leave us alone!"

"Don't be such a cry baby," he replies, changing back into his human form, but still in his armor. "You're too nice…be strong."

"You promised that we would be together until the end!"

"Don't be so stupid; you have Ashley. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Lord Katsuhito…"

Brother Life then fades away.

"No!" Silent Warrior screams. "You give them back!" he yells at Savior Galaxia. "You bring back my friends!"

"I don't think so!" he replies, blasting him away from his throne.

Brother Justice then gets up.

"Savior Galaxia, you are my son, and you killed your own brother," he says. "I cannot believe you would do such a thing. If you are my son, then there must be goodness in you. I will find a way to purify you. If you wish to attack me, then do so, but know you are only hurting yourself."

"Are you done yet?" Savior Galaxia asks.

Brother Justice just looks at him, and Savior Galaxia proceeds to attack him. His Star Seed appears, but he doesn't fade away. RubyHeart then runs up to him.

"It's surprising; you didn't fade away," Savior Galaxia says, collecting his silver Star Seed. "No matter, without your Star Seed or my gauntlets, you can't sustain yourself."

"He is your father!" RubyHeart yells at Savior Galaxia. "Ty, I will do all in my power to make sure that our son's death was not in vain. You just stay here and try not to fade."

"Would you like to see something great, father, mother, uncle?"

He then motions his hand, and suddenly the room is filled with all of the Star Seeds he has collected thus far. Silent Warrior notices that one has a particular golden glimmer to it.

"Ashley?" he asks, feeling her presence around him.

"Ashley?" RubyHeart mumbles to herself.

"You have a good eye to notice that golden seed," Savior Galaxia smiles. "This Star Seed is special, belonging to one who is the child of a god, from a planet of spirits, and watches over this planet called earth."

"If that's Ashley's Star Seed, then Ashley is…she's…"

[Preview for next episode]

"This is…Ashley's Star Seed?"

"Yes, Uncle Silent Warrior, this is the shine of your most beloved!"

"Galaxia, stop this!"

"Serenity, Loyalty: go and get Silent Warrior's Star Seed!"

"Coby…Elliott…why?"

"They've surrendered to me, dear uncle; they're no longer yours!"

"Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: The Other Brothers Fight to the Finish. 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"


	25. The Other Brothers' Fight to the Finish

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 197: Part Two of the Final Five

Savior Galaxia is holding the golden Star Seed, admiring its vibrant shine.

"Everyone has a Star Seed," Savior Galaxia explains to Silent Warrior. "However, the only ones that glitter forever are the ones that belong to a true warrior. This golden Star Seed that you see here in my hand belongs to the warrior that is the child of a god, from a planet of spirits, that protects this rural planet. The shine of those with the power of planets and stars will never die out."

"Prince Takato, we need you to continue what we were not able to finish."

"TJ, you must fight on."

"Lord Katsuhito, the world is depending on you."

"QuickStrike…" Silent Warrior says, falling to his knees. "NightScream…JetStorm…Ashley…"

"Look closely, foolish beings. I am going to get the Star Seeds from all planets and stars," Savior Galaxia continues. "Then, I will become ruler of all the cosmos."

"This isn't right…you're a terrible person! What's the point; why are you doing such a terrible thing?"

"Why? What an interesting question, Silent Warrior. It reminds me of the woman who had this brilliant Star Seed. She asked the same thing."

The Other Brothers Fight to the Finish

Ashley is on an airplane, looking at a picture of her, TJ, Timmy, and Zakia.

"TJ…" she smiles to herself.

Suddenly, there is a bright golden light outside her window. The light goes into the plane, and then the plane vanishes in an even brighter golden light.

"What's going on?" Ashley asks as she gets out of her seat.

Everyone on the plane is knocked out. She then notices the emergency door is open, and walks out to find herself and the plane suspended in time and space.

"I can feel it," Savior Galaxia's voice says. "The shining energy of a true Star Seed!"

"Who are you?" Ashley asks. "Show yourself!"

"I am the ruler of the entire galaxy, Savior Galaxia!"

He then appears before Ashley.

"The galaxy belongs to me," Savior Galaxia continues.

"Why?" Ashley asks. "What's the purpose of inflicting pain and suffering on innocent people?"

"Because I'm free to do as I please. The galaxy belongs to me, therefore, I decide on what is and isn't necessary."

"The galaxy belongs to nobody;, Let's Rocket!"

Ashley holds a star flower up, and it begins to shimmer and shine. It becomes transparent and reveals small stars inside. The stars spill out and cover her body, making it transparent with stars inside. White star dust then pans up her body from her feet, creating her uniform. She ends with a smile and sparkles going across her eyes, creating her signature mask. Her ending pose has her standing in front of a giant yellow star shaped flower with sparkles. Yellow LightStar is dressed in black leather pants with a yellow shirt, and a black leather jacket and black heeled leather boots. She has blonde hair that rests nicely over her shoulders, and a white mask covering her eyes with a small white cape.

"What's this? You think you can win by challenging me? Let's see if you can clarify your words!"

"Star Slinger!"

Commanding them with her finger, yellow stars fly from the sky towards whatever she points them at.

"Galactical Tsunami!"

The two attacks collide, and Yellow LightStar pulls out her Astral Sword to block the next attack by Savior Galaxia. His Lost Stars attack hits her from all sides though, and she isn't able to block them all. Eventually, she is hurt badly by the attack, and her Star Seed appears.

"The special Star Seed of a half god from a distant world now belongs to me," Savior Galaxia smiles. "Because you protect this planet, it is now under my control."

"You may have stopped me, Savior Galaxia, but they will stop you," Yellow LightStar responds.

"What's that?"

"On this planet, there are…there are the people who protect everyone. They will strike out your evil ambition. TJ…"

Yellow LightStar then fades away.

"I can't believe you…you animal!" Silent Warrior yells, lunging at Savior Galaxia.

"How horrible…" RubyHeart says to herself.

"Ashley…" Brother Justice whispers, still in RubyHeart's arms.

"Oh shut up!" Savior Galaxia says, shooting a blast at Silent Warrior.

Silent Warrior jumps and dodges through the blasts, but as he leaps up to jump on Savior Galaxia, he hits him with an unexpected blast, shooting him back.

"She was a foolish woman to challenge me," Savoir Galaxia continues. "On this planet, there is neither truth nor justice. The only thing that exists is the shining of the glittering stars, and the one with the brightest shine is entitled to be the ruler of them all! Now then, it's time the rest of you surrendered your Star Seeds to me!"

Savior Galaxia then gets ready to attack, but Silent Warrior just stands there.

"He killed my Ashley…" he is saying. "Ashley is…dead…"

Savior Galaxia then throws an energy blast at Silent Warrior.

"No!" RubyHeart yells, jumping in front of the blast. "I won't let you hurt him!"

Just before the blast hits, a bright light engulfs Silent Warrior, Brother Justice, and the Three Heart Soldiers, making them disappear.

"I don't get it," Savior Galaxia says to himself. "Where did they go? That same light from before...who is appearing and disappearing in front of my king's throne as they please? Wherever you are, I won't let you escape. Existence itself is in my hands!"

In the city, black lightning is striking everywhere. All the people are having their Star Seeds extracted from them.

Silent Warrior awakens to find himself staring at Brother Piety and Brother Obedience.

"Silent Warrior, are you alright?" Brother Piety asks.

"Where am I?" Silent Warrior asks.

"You're somewhere inside of FOX5 studios," Brother Obedience answers.

Silent Warrior then notices that Brothers Serenity and Loyalty are in the room too. Silent Warrior also spots Armored Rell sleeping in RubyHeart's arms. Brother Justice is posted up on a desk, unconscious.

"A sudden flash of light allowed us to meet again," Brother Obedience continues, looking at Armored Rell. "He must be exhausted; he's sleeping."

"I guess it wasn't a dream," Silent Warrior finally says. "Ashley and the others are gone."

"Silent Warrior…"

"Do we really have the time to be sentimental?" Brother Serenity asks. "Galaxia's invasion is continuing out there. The people are being slaughtered for their Star Seeds. Crying like that won't change the situation!"

"How can you speak to him like that?" RubyHeart asks, laying Armored Rell next to Brother Justice. "You're all protecting this planet, right?"

"This is our battle. We intend to protect it ourselves. But those boys were…"

Brother Serenity stops for a moment, seeing the Original Brothers die again in his head.

"Let's go," he says, looking at Brother Loyalty.

"Where are you going?" Silent Warrior asks.

"We're going to face Galaxia," he answers. "Loyalty and I must go do this, to protect you."

"I'm going too," RubyHeart says.

"You're in no condition to fight," Brother Loyalty says. "With those injuries, what can you do? We'll take care of it."

"We've survived again," DiamondHeart comments as Brothers Loyalty and Serenity run off. "The number of sacrifices increases without avenging our prince."

"It's like our prince said: without the Light of Hope, we can't defeat Galaxia," GlassHeart says.

"That's not so," Brother Piety objects. "RubyHeart, is your love for Prince Xerxes, the future Lord Xexes, true?"

She hesitates for a moment, looking around the room at everyone.

"Yes, it is," she replies, thinking about her last words to him.

"Do you believe in the Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior?"

"Yes, I do," she says looking at him.

"Good then; we have the same hope. Please believe in our princes as much you did in yours."

"We will defeat Galaxia," Brother Obedience says to Silent Warrior. "Please believe in us, Lord Katsuhito."

The two of them then run off, leaving Silent Warrior, Brother Justice, Armored Rell, and the Three Heart Soldiers alone. Brother Justice is beginning to glow, but no one seems to notice.

"Loyalty; Meteor Storm!"

Brother Loyalty calls upon his symbol as it glows brightly on his chest and forehead. He grabs his axe and jumps up into the sky. At the peak of his jump with two mighty swings, he hurls down a shower of meteors.

"Serenity; Gust of Wind Dance!"

Brother Serenity calls upon his symbol as it glows brightly on his chest and forehead. Brother Serenity takes his staff and begins to twirl it above his head. This causes a storm to gather around him. He then throws the storm toward his enemy.

Savior Galaxia easily dismisses the attacks and throws the two Brothers across the room.

"Is that all you've got?" Savior Galaxia asks. "Since I've invited you to the king's throne, please be more serious!"

"Just how long can you keep such a cool attitude?" Brother Serenity smirks, bringing out his Hawk's Winged Blade talisman.

Savior Galaxia just smiles at him, and he decides to charge head on.

"Hawk's Winged Blade!"

Brother Serenity jumps to do the sword strike at Savior Galaxia, but when he comes down, Savior Galaxia catches his blade in one hand. After struggling to get it free from his grip, Brother Serenity is flung back into Brother Loyalty. Savior Galaxia then tosses them both around the room with an energy whip.

"Damn, not even a scratch," Brother Serenity complains, getting up. "I wonder if my sword has become dull."

"Are you blaming your sword?" Brother Loyalty asks.

"I don't think I've lost my edge."

"Would you like to try it?"

"Let's wait until we're alone, Elliott."

"If you wish, I can send you both to hell together!" Savior Galaxia yells, annoyed at the conversation. _"Force, know my plight. Release the light:_ Lost Stars Collide!"

"Way of Binding Number 81: Splitting Void: Danku!"

Brother Piety's defensive attack protects the two Brothers from getting hit by the volley of lost stars.

"Who's there?" Savior Galaxia roars.

"A planet with the mythical dragon is my guardian. Warrior of death and rebirth; I am Brother Piety."

"A planet floating in the depths of time and space is my guardian. Warrior of redemption; I am Brother Obedience."

"Galaxia, leave this place at once!"

"Otherwise, we will be against you!"

"How interesting," Savior Galaxia smiles.

Back in the control room, Armored Rell has finally woken up.

"You're finally awake," Silent Warrior says.

"He should've stayed asleep," DiamondHeart says. "Then, he wouldn't have to see the grim reality."

"That's enough, Diamond," RubyHeart says quietly.

"You can't blame him because we can't fight," GlassHeart says. "We don't have anything left to protect."

"Anything to protect…" Armored Rell says, walking over to the three girls. "Don't have anything to protect?"

He then touches GlassHeart's cheek. She then remembers Brother Trust.

_"To protect the ones that are important…"_

DiamondHeart then remembers Brother Wisdom's words.

_"Silent Warrior and the Three Heart Soldiers are important to us…"_

_"Please, in our place, protect TJ, Tyrone, and this world…"_

Silent Warrior then remembers what Brother Life also said to him.

_"You're too nice…be strong…"_

RubyHeart then remembers her words with Brother Piety.

_"RubyHeart, is your love for Prince Xerxes, the future Lord Xexes, true? Please believe in our princes, as you did yours."_

"Let's go," RubyHeart says, standing up.

"Our lives shouldn't be wasted after being saved by those boys," GlassHeart says, getting up with DiamondHeart.

"The Brother Warriors risked their lives for us, and lost them," DiamondHeart says. "I don't want to lose any more important people."

"Now it's time for us to make sure their sacrifice wasn't in vain," RubyHeart says.

"Then let's go," Silent Warrior says, joining them.

The girls then begin to walk out, and Silent Warrior stops next to Brother Justice who is still laying unconscious.

"You stay here Ty; I'll win this one for all of us," Silent Warrior whispers to him.

As he walks off, Brother Justice begins to glow even more.

"Obedience; Star Children!"

Brother Obedience calls on his symbol as his forehead and chest light up. He then pulls back the string on his bow, and a single arrow appears. He releases it into the sky, only to have a shower of arrows flurry towards Savior Galaxia.

"Flaming Tiger Uppercut: Shinryuken!"

Using his talisman, the Tiger's Claw, Brother Loyalty does a series of punches, followed by a finishing uppercut, spreading flames all around him

Savoir Galaxia easily dismisses the two attacks.

"Piety; Death Dimension!"

Using his demonic power, he spreads his dragon wings to reveal stars on the inside. He then strikes his sword into the ground and makes a hand motion. An alchemic circle then appears behind him, and a bright purple light shoots out.

"The combined attacks didn't work against him," Brother Serenity comments.

"Please, even if you attack me all at once, you're no match for me," he taunts.

"Then I'll kill you even if it costs my life," Brother Piety speaks up, pointing his sword at Savior Galaxia.

Savior Galaxia then begins laughing hysterically.

"What the hell's so funny?" Brother Piety asks.

"For as old and wise as you're supposed to be, you truly know nothing," Savior Galaxia answers. "Dragon's Eye, who do you think brought you back to life? It was I, Savior Galaxia!"

"Impossible!"

"Remember the whole reason why you were awakened in the first place?"

Brother Piety then remembers the King Gareeth parody attacking him as a baby in the flower bed.

_"He was just a baby a second ago!"_ Jacoby exclaims.

_"The time for revolution is coming," _Angel Warrior says.

"_A darkness is approaching the Chosen One, and we must protect him at all costs, and his planet of Virtue, the New Moon,"_ Eugene explains.

_"No…don't look at me with those eyes!"_ King Gareeth howls. _I won't stand for those eyes!"_

"I don't believe it!" exclaims Brother Obedience.

"That's right, I did it," Savior Galaxia says, lounging on his throne. "I revived King Gareeth so that there was a big enough threat for Sekhmet to awaken the dormant dragon."

_"Now, I'll release you from this damn seal!"_ Savior Galaxia's voice says to King Gareeth.

The mirror breaks, and King Gareeth finds himself floating above the Floating City of Valhalla.

"Are you saying that this whole battle was planned by you from the beginning?" Brother Obedience asks.

"This isn't right…" Brother Piety says.

"I needed all the special Star Seeds, so I had to make Dragon's Eye, now known as Neo Dragon Zero, appear. It would've been a problem to collect a pre-mature Star Seed. I've known who all of you Brothers were the entire time, but didn't realize that only you would have the Star Seeds I needed. Being form the future has its perks; Wouldn't you agree, Sir David?"

"Tyrell…what happened to you?" Brother Obedience says quietly.

"How inhumane!" Brother Piety roars. "You deceived King Gareeth by agitating his jealousy and malice! I'll have no more of this: Demon Rightus!"

Brother Piety changes into Des Demoné, but still keeps the Armor of Piety. His wings change from the dragon wings to his normal demonic wings, and his sword changes to his Demon Dragon Sword Staff.

"Bankai!"

Calling forth his own demonic power, Des Demoné's eyes turn to fire, which soon surrounds his body. His wings become sleeker; his tail pointier, and the horns on his head longer. The insides of his wings show the stars, much like his brother Sacred's wings.

_"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Way of Destruction Number 63: Neo Dragon's Mega Flare; Raikoho!"_

Des Demoné lifts his sword up high, and the sky darkens with black clouds. They then part to reveal the Neo Dragon: a magnificently beautiful black and purple dragon with six wings. It then fires the mega flare at Des Demoné, hitting his sword staff. Des Demoné then slashes the sword staff down to the ground, causing a tremendous energy output.

"I prepared for an attack like this!" Savior Galaxia laughs. "_Disintegrate, black dog of Rondaniini. Look upon your burning soul and sever your throat! Disspelga: Geki!"_

Savior Galaxia completely negates the attack from Des Demoné and then proceeds to bind him in place.

"The son of Prince Xerxes…of course he can use this type of kido," Des Demoné growls.

"Lost Stars Collide!"

While everyone is still in shock from his counter attack to Des Demonés, Savior Galaxia's attack blasts everyone, destroying Des Demoné and Brother Obedience's swords.

"Savior Galaxia is strong," Brother Serenity says. "He has the strength to control the galaxy."

"You are all going to die," Savior Galaxia taunts. "Your destiny is to disappear after your Star Seed is taken. But, there is a way for you to survive."

"Oh yeah? And just what would that be?"

"If you wear these planetary gauntlets that contain a special power from me, you can live even if you don't have your Star Seed."

The Other Brothers all look at each other.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Savior Galaxia asks, smirking.

"So, that's the source of his energy," Brother Loyalty comments.

"If I have to take your orders, I'd rather die a thousand deaths," Brother Obedience says.

"Yeah, who's going to be a servant of yours out of free will?" Des Demoné responds.

"Interesting," Brother Serenity says. "If I can get my gauntlets, I can live?"

Savior Galaxia nods.

"Working under Galaxia and getting a little wild doesn't sound too bad," he continues, speaking to Brother Loyalty. "If I can be with you, I won't mind selling my soul to the devil."

"You're right," Brother Loyalty agrees.

"You can't be serious, Serenity, Loyalty!" Brother Obedience pleads.

"Have you forgotten our mission?" Des Demoné asks them. "We are to protect the Chosen by any means!"

"Back down!" Brother Serenity says, getting up with Brother Loyalty. "Savior Galaxia, here, take my Star Seed."

"A very wise choice," Savior Galaxia smiles.

"It seems we will be together, even in death," Brother Loyalty says.

"Yes, see you in hell," Brother Serenity smiles.

The two of them then stand at attention, and Savior Galaxia blasts them, causing their Star Seeds to come out. After the Star Seeds appear, Galaxia then gives the two warriors their gauntlets, causing them to not die.

"What wonderful shines," he smiles. "Receive my energy, and work for me!"

"The power is amazing!" Brother Loyalty exclaims.

"It's far more than I ever expected!" Brother Serenity agrees.

"Now, my Brother Warriors, get those two Star Seeds for me!" Savior Galaxia orders.

Brothers Loyalty and Serenity begin to attack their comrades, but they dodge the first attacks with ease. They then notice that the two evil Brothers are fighting for real.

"Why do we have to fight each other?" Brother Obedience asks. "Have you thrown away your pride as Brother Warriors?"

"With those gauntlets, those two are under my control," Savior Galaxia explains.

"Why are you doing this?" Des Demoné asks Brothers Loyalty and Serenity.

"You know why we do this," Brother Loyalty responds.

"This is how we fight," Brother Serenity adds.

"They're dead serious," Des Demoné says. "We won't hold back until our lives burn out!"

"Now this is truly worth coming back in time for!" Savior Galaxia laughs. "A deadly battle between the guardian Brother Warriors of uncle Lord Katsuhito truly makes me more excited than anything else!" _"Many stars have fallen to my power, and soldiers tend to self destruct because of their break ups! Teamwork is nothing more than a mere illusion. The only one you can rely upon in the entire plane of existence is yourself!"_

"Now then, let us see your Star Seeds," Brother Loyalty says.

"Loyalty; Ground Dasher!"

Brother Loyalty strikes his axe into the ground, causing an earthquake to form under his opponent. It then ends with a stalagmite piercing the ground, and whatever is in it's way.

"Serenity; Razor Leaf!"

Brother Serenity gathers the wind around him with his staff and then focuses it in a powerful slash towards the enemy.

"Oh no, the glitter of two more stars is disappearing," GlassHeart says.

The Three Heart Soldiers and Silent Warrior finally reach the room the others are in just to find Des Demoné and Brother Obedience fading.

"Obedience, Des Demoné!" Silent Warrior cries out, running up to them.

"It's all right," Brother Obedience says to him.

"Please don't forget your trusting heart," Des Demoné says to him, changing into his human form in the armor. "And please don't forget to believe in yourself."

"David, Eugene!"

The two Other Brother Warriors then fade.

"I've been waiting for you, Silent Warrior!" Savior Galaxia yells, interrupting his thoughts.

Silent Warrior turns to see Savior Galaxia on his throne with Brother Loyalty and Brother Serenity on either side.

"I don't believe it," Silent Warrior says, noticing the look in their eyes and the gauntlets on their hands. "This isn't right…why?"

"You two sold out!" GlassHeart yells.

"What we do is none of your business," Brother Serenity replies.

"Already, these two are my faithful Warriors," Savior Galaxia smiles. "Now, Serenity, Loyalty, bring to me Silent Warrior's Star Seed!"

[Preview for next episode]

"Serenity, Loyalty, please stop this!"

"TJ, they're being controlled by Savoir Galaxia!"

"I don't want to lose any more important people, Kiyoné!"

"The light of Hope which the legendary soldier left… if we had it, we could defeat Galaxia!"

"My Crest of Hope? Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: The Fading Stars; Serenity and Loyalty's Final Fight. 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"


	26. Serenity and Loyalty's Final Fight

"This isn't true…it can't be…because it isn't true! StarScream, Neo Dragon Zero…GoldenHawk and TigerSlash are my friends! They're all important friends to me. I won't believe this…never!"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 198: Part Three of the Final Five

"This can't be happening," Silent Warrior exclaims. "I won't believe it."

Brother Serenity and Brother Loyalty are standing next to Savior Galaxia, glaring menacingly at Silent Warrior.

"Guys, stop it, we're friends," Silent Warrior says.

"Friends?" Brother Serenity asks.

"We'll take your Star Seed in such a way that you won't have to suffer," Brother Loyalty smirks.

"Just because we're friends."

The Fading Stars; Serenity and Loyalty's Final Fight

"No, I still believe in you two," Silent Warrior says.

"Do you honestly still believe in them, dear Uncle?" Savior Galaxia laughs. "You even witnessed them take out the other two. This is the grim reality of your beliefs!"

"I still believe this planet will be saved!"

"Brother Serenity, Brother Loyalty, show Uncle Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior the reality of your friendship!"

He then leaves, and Brother Serenity takes it as a sign to begin.

"Hawk's Wing Blade!"

"Ruby Firing Lasers!"

A huge explosion results from the two powers colliding, and everything goes white.

Silent Warrior opens his eyes to see all the Brother Warriors are around him in their new armor. He is holding Rell in his arms and dressed as his normal self.

"TJ, this is just an act that is being put on to fool Savior Galaxia," Brother Obedience tells him.

"I'm relieved to hear that," TJ says.

"We're sorry that we didn't tell you," Brother Trust says.

"If we had, the plan would've failed," Brother Life adds.

"We didn't mean to cause you so many problems," Brother Wisdom smiles.

"Though it's not like you never cause us problems," Brother Justice says, slapping TJ on the back.

"That was a mouthful!"

"Come on guys, ease up a little," Brother Trust sighs.

"You guys…" starts TJ. "I was so dumb for believing everything."

"TJ…" a voice calls out.

"TJ…" another one calls.

TJ looks up to see Ashley, Timmy, and Zakia.

"Me and Z came back from the 77th century because we were worried about you," Timmy says to him.

"Don't let anything bother you, father," Zakia says warmly.

"Ashley…Zakia…Timmy, I'm so glad to see you," TJ responds.

"I'm sorry we've made you feel lonely all this time," Ashley says. "I'll never leave you again."

She then walks over to him and kneels down next to him.

"The battle is over, so you don't need to worry anymore," she smiles. "Everyone did their best for you."

"As usual, TJ can't do anything by himself," Timmy comments.

"Give him a break," Zakia says.

"I thought you all were really gone," TJ defends. "Thank you for coming back, Ash…"

TJ looks up at her to see she isn't there. He then looks around and sees that no one is there at all.

"Where did everyone go?" he wonders.

TJ then blinks, and he is in the dark. He is dressed back as Silent Warrior, and Armored Rell is in his arms.

"It wasn't…." he starts, trying to keep it together.

He then hears something, and spots Brother Serenity in shadow.

"Brother Serenity," he calls out, rushing over to him. "Brother Serenity please tell me: tell me that you have some type of plan! I know this is just an act!"

Brother Serenity punches Silent Warrior across the face and in the gut as an answer.

"Don't be so foolish, boy," he answers. "This is cold harsh reality."

RubyHeart then comes in, giving him a flying kick. The other two soldiers then appear next to her.

"Did you finish your nap?" Brother Serenity smirks.

"Don't boast!" GlassHeart yells.

"Your power comes from Savior Galaxia!" DiamondHeart says.

"You three are like barking bitches after losing a fight," Brother Serenity laughs.

"Those don't sound like the words of someone who wants to defeat Savior Galaxia," Brother Loyalty says, appearing next to Brother Serenity. "Do you honestly think you can defeat him, if you can't even defeat us?"

"You three think too highly of yourselves."

"What was that?" RubyHeart questions.

"That's why you couldn't even protect your own prince!"

"Fuck you!" RubyHeart screams. "No one insults us like that! What do you know about sacrifice?"

RubyHeart lunges at him, and the two start to rumble, unsuccessfully hitting each other. As she is fighting, RubyHeart keeps replaying Prince Tenchi's death over and over in her head.

"I won't lose!" she outbursts, landing a strong hit into Brother Serenity's gut.

"You can do it if you try," Brother Serenity whispers to her as she stands with her fist in his gut.

He then proceeds to give her a mighty uppercut, sending her flying back towards the others.

"Kiyoné!" Silent Warrior yells out. "Coby, please stop doing this."

"I think it's time we end this," he responds, looking at Brother Loyalty and raising his right hand.

"I couldn't agree more," Brother Loyalty says, raising both arms.

"Serenity…"

"Loyalty…"

"…Gust of Wind…"

"…Meteor…"

"…Dance!"

"…Storm!"

There's a huge explosion, and Fox 5 studios blows up.

"Did you see that?" Prometheus asks Athena.

The two of them have been running through the streets, trying to help people who were turned into Ghouls.

"That's where the boys are," she answers.

"Everyone…don't die on us…please!" Prometheus yells to the sky.

Silent Warrior and the Three Heart Soldiers are all laid across what's left of the roof of the TV studio. Brothers Serenity and Loyalty are above them on the roof of another building, gloating. Savior Galaxia then reappears, standing with the two Brother Warriors.

"Have you given up hope yet, Uncle Silent Warrior?" he asks. "Have you awakened from the dream that this planet might be saved?"

"No, I haven't," Silent Warrior replies. "This isn't a dream!"

"Look around you, Silent Warrior. The city is completely dark and being completely destroyed."

Silent Warrior then gets up and runs to the edge of the roof. He then sees the city basked in a dull red glow, black lightning striking down everywhere. He can see people being turned into Ghouls, and sense Prometheus and Athena trying to help them.

"This is horrible…" Silent Warrior mumbles.

"How are you liking this scenery?" Savior Galaxia cackles. "At this very moment, the entire galaxy is almost in my hands. Your struggling will be in vain."

The Three Heart Soldiers come over to Silent Warrior, and surround him.

"Is this your way of saying you won't give up?" Savior Galaxia asks. "What can you do? You couldn't stop me in the future, and you won't be able to stop me in the past. Brother Serenity, Brother Loyalty, take his Star Seed now!"

The two Brothers get up, and look at Silent Warrior. They raise their gauntlets and prepare to fire.

"This is the end," Savior Galaxia says.

Brothers Serenity and Loyalty stare at Silent Warrior and the girls with blank eyes. Silent Warrior prepares for impact, along with the Three Heart Soldiers. Suddenly, both Brothers' eyes return to normal, and a determined look comes across their faces. They then turn to face Savior Galaxia.

"What's this?" he asks.

"Serenity; Razor Leaf!"

Brother Serenity's attack suspends Savior Galaxia in his place.

"Loyalty; Flaming Tiger Uppercut: Shinryuken!"

With the full power of their armors, the two Brothers attack Savior Galaxia. The devastating blow hits him full contact, and for a minute, it appears as though his Star Seed will pop out. After a moment, the light fades, and nothing happens.

"It can't be!" Brother Loyalty exclaims. "The Star Seed didn't appear."

"It should have been a direct hit!" Brother Serenity complains.

"I never expected that there would be someone who wouldn't become controlled by my gauntlets," Savior Galaxia says. "This is the first time I've seen warriors of this caliber across time and space!"

"Doesn't he have a Star Seed?" Brother Serenity asks.

Brother Obedience falls to his knees.

"Not only stealing your partners' Star Seeds, but also ready to die," Savior Galaxia continues. "You pretended to be my soldiers while looking for an opening. You truly deceived me, Sir Jacoby and Sir Elliott. I've enjoyed coming back to the past and experiencing you!"

"This is the end," Brother Loyalty says to Brother Serenity, still on his knees.

"No longer do we have wings to fly freely in the blue sky," he replies. "Just like before, we've dirtied our hands with blood, but this time with betrayal also."

"I know…"

"Everything was futile, wasn't it?" Savior Galaxia asks. "Return to me what is mine!"

"Or the beaks to peck our own flesh," Serenity continues as his body becomes transparent.

"I can endure anything with you," Brother Loyalty responds, his body turning transparent also. "Even being burned by the fires of hell."

"Hell? It doesn't suit you, Elliott."

"I don't regret it."

"Why?" Silent Warrior asks as Brother Serenity falls to the ground. "Why did you do it?"

"This is our way," Brother Serenity answers.

"The cross that was assigned to us as soldiers," Brother Loyalty adds.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought that you became the enemy, and that I couldn't believe in you. I even started to doubt our friendship. I didn't believe you until the very end! Jacoby! Elliott!"

"I won't forgive you," RubyHeart yells. "You talk big words! If you leave, what will happen to Silent Warrior?"

"RubyHeart, what you're trying to protect isn't peace or even the future, is it?" Brother Serenity asks.

RubyHeart looks at the ground and blushes.

"From now on, you want to protect him…both of them," Brother Serenity continues.

"Serenity…"

"Our one prince is such a cry baby, and the other is such a loner."

"They really are," Brother Loyalty agrees.

The two of them look at each other, but are too far away to grab the others' hand.

"Elliott, are you cold?"

"Coby…"

"What is it?"

"I want…I want to feel you…one last time…"

After struggling their hardest, their hands finally reach another.

"I can see the light," Brother Loyalty says.

"You're warm…Elliott…" Brother Serenity says.

The two of them then fade away, leaving Silent Warrior and the Three Heart soldiers alone.

"Don't leave me!" Silent Warrior screams, crying.

Savior Galaxia looks at him with curiosity.

"Again, my important friends have left me," Silent Warrior says. "In the end, nobody could protect anything…"

"Looks like I'll have to take the remaining Star Seeds myself," Savior Galaxia says. "Think of it as an honor to have me personally do this task."

His right hand then begins glowing, getting ready to attack.

"Ruby Firing Lasers!"

"Galactical Tsunami!"

Savior Galaxia's attack completely over powers RubyHeart's and creates another huge explosion. Silent Warrior and the Three Hearts are all blown back across another rooftop.

"Give up!" Savior Galaxia shouts, loosing sight of them. "Kneel and surrender before me! I'll give you a little bit of time. As the Chosen One and royalty, you should honorably give up and not be hunted like a dog."

"If I give up, will I be able to see Ashley and the others again?" Silent Warrior asks the girls.

"And let your friends' deaths be in vain?" RubyHeart asks. "Don't you know why Brother Serenity and Brother Loyalty did that? It wasn't really because it's their way of fighting, it was because they believe in you. You're a mysterious person. I thought I would never be able to fight with you, but now I am. In the future, even we had heard of Silent Warrior's heroic deeds. When I'm with you, I feel like I want to believe in people. More importantly, I feel like I believe in you."

"So then, why is everyone disappearing around me?"

"They're not gone."

"If there is a time when they disappear, that would be when you give up," DiamondHeart answers.

"But they all believe in you," GlassHeart says. "They believe that you'll never give up. That's why they put their hope in you."

"If you want to give in to Galaxia, it'll be easy," RubyHeart says.

"No, I don't," Silent Warrior answers.

"I knew you would say that. I believe in you also."

"Me too," DiamondHeart says.

"Me three," GlassHeart adds.

"Ruby, Diamond, Glass, we're friends, right?"

"Of course," the three answer.

"Where the hell are those runts?" Savior Galaxia yells, blasting everything looking for them. "I'm disappointed, Uncle and mother! Are you so scared that you're afraid to show yourselves? Don't think you can get away!"

They then step out from behind the rubble they were hiding.

"We won't ever give up," Silent Warrior says, throwing his dagger at Savior Galaxia's feet.

"Let's put our hopes on Silent Warrior," RubyHeart says. "Our prince said that he was the light of hope."

"Silent Warrior might be the one with the light of Hope that belongs to the Revolutionary Soldier," DiamondHeart says to RubyHeart. "But if only the Legendary Warrior were still with us."

"Did you say 'Legendary Warrior?'" Savior Galaxia asks. "Far beyond ancient times, the war between light and dark…the War of Destiny. This was the battle where the strongest warrior in the galaxy sealed Chaos into his own body to bring about peace. It's been so long since I've heard that legend, I had forgotten about it. That legendary soldier is gone, defeated by me!"

Everyone looks at him in disbelief.

"The Legendary Silver Warrior was my father, and because of Chaos being sealed in him, the demon was passed to me. After defeating my father, I have become the strongest Brother Warrior in the galaxy!"

Savior Galaxia then raises his left hand above his head. A single bolt of black lightning strikes down to it, and a sword appears in his hand. The sword is a shimmering black with a silver handle, and a gem in the center of the hilt.

"This can't be…" Silent Warrior whispers.

Behind him, Armored Rell is watching intensely…

[Preview for next episode]

"Ty was the strongest warrior in the galaxy, and then his son killed him and took the title?"

"But the light of hope we were looking for TJ…it's been my evil son the whole time?"

"Kiyoné, I will return Tyrell back to normal!"

"TJ…you'll die…"

"Don't worry; if he's a Brother Warrior, and Tyrone's son, we can understand one another. Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: The Light of Hope; The Legendary Hero's Protégé. 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'" 


	27. The Light of Hope

"From now on, you want to protect them…"

"Serenity…"

"Our princes are a handful, RubyHeart, aren't they, Elliott?"

"They are…Coby."

"Are you scared, Elliott?"

"Coby…I want…I want to touch you, one last time."

"I'm right here…"

"I can see the light, Coby…"

"You feel warm, Elliott…"

"Once again, important shines have disappeared. My important shines… Coby, Elliott, where is our light of hope?"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 199: Part Four of the Final Five

"The War of Destiny has raged since the creation of the galaxy," Tenchi is narrating. "Brother Warriors have fought evil which infringed on peace, until the origin of evil throughout the galaxy, the demon Chaos, was defeated and sealed by the Legendary Warrior, the strongest in the galaxy…."

"The strongest Brother Warrior had to seal Chaos inside himself in order to save the galaxy," Savior Galaxia continues. "Peace returned to the galaxy, but there was nobody that he could have relied on. He needed to reconstruct the galaxy himself, so he locked Chaos inside his body. Chaos was then born unto one of his sons, which would be me. I then traveled back from late 77th century to earlier 77th century and gathered the Einhanzer, weapon of the Legendary Warrior. I then killed my father and destroyed the planet Jerai to alter the future, my present. It was then that I decided to come back to the 71st century to get the Star Seeds before the Legendary Warrior existed."

The Light of Hope; The Legendary Hero's Protégé

"Was that the only way?" Silent Warrior asks.

"What was that?" Savior Galaxia asks.

"Why did he try to do everything himself? What about me and the royal court of Neo Avalon? If everyone had gotten together, there would have been a better way. There could have been a way without sacrificing anybody."

"What are you talking about?" Savior Galaxia asks him.

"If you're a Brother Warrior, we can all be friends. If you are Tyrone's son, we can understand one another."

"Understand this! Lost Stars Collide!"

Silent Warrior and the Three Hearts barely manage to jump out of the way of the attack.

"Do you know what happens at the end of a planet?" Savior Galaxia asks, laughing. "People turn against each other. They even betray and escape. Those three with you are the same. They are traitors to their planet. Can you become friends with traitors?"

"That's wrong, Tyrell!" RubyHeart yells.

At the sound of his name, Savior Galaxia grows furious, shooting multiple beams at RubyHeart, causing the building to begin to fall apart.

"Help!" Armored Rell screams.

Silent Warrior looks to see him falling off the roof. He quickly flies over to him, catching him as he falls.

"Where are you going to escape to?" Savior Galaxia asks them. "There's nowhere to go now; the galaxy belongs to me!"

"We're not going to run anymore," RubyHeart speaks up.

"On behalf of our world and future you destroyed!" DiamondHeart says.

"And on behalf of our prince: your own brother!" GlassHeart adds. "The one who protected us all this time!"

"And on behalf of those important people who died, leaving their hopes on us!" RubyHeart shouts, remembering the Brothers' sacrifices.

"Fighter RubyHeart!"

"Fighter DiamondHeart!"

"Fighter GlassHeart!"

"Three Heart Soldiers, Stage On!"

"Three Hearts…" Silent Warrior whispers.

"We've come to do battle with you once and for all."

"What can you do? You're the ones that just gave up on your planet and ran off," Savior Galaxia points out.

"Ruby Serious Laser!"

Savior Galaxia puts his hand in front of him, and blocks the attack with a force field.

"This power is nothing, mother!" he taunts.

"Diamond Dust!"

"This is useless, Three Heart Soldiers!" he laughs some more.

"Glass Shards Piercing!"

"What is this?" he asks, beginning to feel their power.

The four of them are at a stalemate, but slowly the Three Hearts begin to overpower Savior Galaxia.

_"Do they think they can win?"_ Savior Galaxia asks himself. _"I am the strongest in the galaxy!"_

His shield then breaks, and he takes the full force of their attack. He then receives a vision of Lord Katsuhito, before falling to his knees in a pool of his own blood.

"We did it," GlassHeart sighs.

"We struck back against him!" DiamondHeart says.

"He's not invincible," RubyHeart tells them. "If we come together, we can win."

"Damn you," Savior Galaxia says, getting up with the help of his sword. "Damn you for what you did!"

He then raises his sword as a golden glow surrounds him.

"I tried to take your Star Seeds, but I can't wait any longer!" he yells. "Hurting me is the ultimate sin, for which is punishable by death! _Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams. Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat! Demonic Theory: Hell's Fury!__"_

Summoning a powerful demonic spell, Savior Galaxia strikes his sword into the ground. Black lightning courses through the ground and explodes under the Three Hearts Soldiers, electrifying and cutting them up. The three are sent flying up, and then slammed hard against the ground. RubyHeart reaches her hand up to attack again, when Savior Galaxia stabs his sword right through it.

"Had enough, mother?" he gloats over her as she screams out in pain, his sword still pierced in her hand.

"That's enough, Tyrell," a voice calls out as a silver dagger strikes before Savior Galaxia.

Everyone turns to look to see Brother Justice standing not too far away.

"Tyrone, you're here, but how?" Silent Warrior asks.

"I won't go down without a fight," he answers. "Savior Galaxia, no, Tyrell, my son, please stop this. I don't want us to loose anymore important people. I can't stand to see anymore suffering."

"He's not going to listen to you," GlassHeart yells. "He's not the Brother you think he is. He is changed; corrupted by Chaos."

"He's a cold devil without a Star Seed: the soul of a true warrior," DiamondHeart says.

"He's not the type to listen to reason," RubyHeart also adds.

"I don't believe that," Brother Justice smiles, walking up to Savior Galaxia. "Tyrell, I was alone for so long. I came to this world, only Athena and I, and had to survive. Even in my own world, I was still alone. I can share your pain, your feelings. I can be there for you. Look at your arm; it's bleeding. If you're hurt, you shed red blood. I know you feel pain somewhere in there, in your body and your soul."

For a moment, Savior Galaxia thinks about what Brother Justice is saying. He quickly dismisses it though, and punches him, knocking him to the ground.

"You think we're the same?" Savior Galaxia asks, disgusted. "Don't make me laugh you insect. I created the future for the galaxy. I am like a god."

He then begins to glow again with the golden light.

"That's not right," Brother Justice says. _**"Oh holy ones, Mask of flesh and spirit, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of God! Truth and temperance, upon this holy wall of dreams. Come, you white dove of fate! Look upon thyself with honor and shed they sinful ways! Angelic Creation Theory: Transcending!"**_

Brother Justice calls his own incantation, and he begins to glow with a silver aura.

"Challenging me, father?" Savior Galaxia roars.

"It isn't you, but Chaos that I challenge," he answers. "I am the Legendary Silver Angelic Warrior: Brother Justice. I'll turn you back to normal."

Brother Justice then pulls out his Einhanzer.

"That sword…!" Savior Galaxia exclaims.

"_**Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders! Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired! Final Angelic Creation: Divine Silver Lining of Justice: Senju Koten Taiho!"**_

Wiping his hand over the Einhanzer, it begins to radiate a silver aura. As the chant is said, Brother Justice begins to float. His wings begin to shine as a ray of light shines down on him. When he calls out the attack phrase, he raises his sword to the sky. The light then parts the clouds above him and Savior Galaxia, washing them both in pure light.

"What is this?" Savior Galaxia cries out. "What are you doing?"

"I won't give up!" Brother Justice tells him.

"This light," GlassHeart says.

"His true power," DiamondHeart smiles.

"Prince," RubyHeart whispers.

In a desperate attempt, Savior Galaxia lunges at Brother Justice. Brother Justice isn't expecting this, and gets caught off guard. Savior Galaxia then proceeds to take the Einhanzer from him. The moment he touches is, the blade turns black, and he slices Brother Justice with his Einhanzer, deeply piercing the armor. This causes him to fall back into RubyHeart's arms.

"Don't you see, father?" Savior Galaxia asks as he falls to his knees from the slash. "No one can beat me, and now I have both the Einhanzer from my time and yours! I'll cut your Star Seed into pieces so it'll never shine again! It's time to die!"

"We'll protect you, Justice," DiamondHeart says, getting in front of him with RubyHeart and GlassHeart.

"I won't let you hurt this man," RubyHeart says. "His shine is important to me. Even if it means my life, I will protect it!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Savior Galaxia shouts.

He raises his sword and begins his attack. The three girls desperately try to protect Brother Justice.

"Does everyone want to jump in front of my blade and die?" Savior Galaxia asks.

"You'll never know," GlassHeart responds. "Someone with such a warm light wasn't meant to disappear."

"I don't want to see a world where the light of hope has gone out," DiamondHeart shouts.

"Tyrone, I'll love you until the very end," RubyHeart says, turning to him. "We can leave in you and Silent Warrior…all of our hope!"

"We'll show you the final glitter of the shooting star that burns for the final time," GlassHeart says, turning to Galaxia.

"The three sky-racing, shooting stars are going to burn out! We'll show you our last sparkle!"

"I'll turn that sparkle into darkness," Savior Galaxia shouts back at them.

Glass Heart Break!"

"Ruby Firing Lasers!"

"Diamond Storm Shower!"

_"Please, Silent Warrior…the Light of Hope…for the Galaxy!"_

There is a huge explosion, and Silent Warrior sees the Three Heart Soldiers being thrown through buildings. He grabs Brother Justice and rushes towards them.

"No!" Silent Warrior cries out.

"This is the final blow!" Savior Galaxia yells, getting ready to skewer RubyHeart with his sword.

Everything goes quiet, and RubyHeart opens her eyes to see Brother Justice standing in front of her. Savior Galaxia's sword is through his chest.

"How saucy!" Savior Galaxia smirks.

He puts his foot on the back of Brother Justice, and kicks him off of his sword. He lands face down in RubyHeart's arms.

"Prepare to die!" Savior Galaxia shouts, raising his sword again.

"No more!" Silent Warrior roars.

His Tetra Star suddenly opens, revealing the Dark Crystal: Zinzuishou, and it begins to shine.

"What is this?" Savior Galaxia asks, stepping back a few paces.

"Is that Star Seed going to release its energy?" RubyHeart wonders.

"The Star Seed of the Prince and future king of the New Moon, Virtue, is the best one in the galaxy," Savior Galaxia explains.

_ **"M****y right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis! Demonic Destruction number 89: Gate of Phoenix Wings: ****Hoyoku no Jomon!" ** _

As Silent Warrior recites his incantation, the Dark Crystal begins to shine magnificently. His body then becomes encased by a black fire bird, his eyes turn completely black, and he takes on his form as Black Phoenix: Soul Edge. His wings and hair are black fire, and his armor has turned white.

"This is his power…?" RubyHeart asks.

"The power…of the Chosen One…" Brother Justice says weakly.

Savior Galaxia quickly rushes forward and slashes the Tetra Star, shattering it and releasing the Dark Crystal. This causes the fiery glow to stop forming around Silent Warrior, and he begins changing back into TJ.

"Do you really think you can fight me with such a weak Star Seed?" Savior Galaxia laughs.

He reaches out and grabs the Zinzuishou, causing TJ to cry out in pain, and then lose consciousness. His armor is completely undone, and all that is left on him is the tattered pieces of his exoframe, barely covering him.

"Why can't we win?" GlassHeart asks. "Even when we fight together…why can't we win?"

"It's too late," Savior Galaxia says. "Not even the fury of Soul edge can stop me. The galaxy is mine!"

The girls are ready to cry, when blue and black leaves start to blow in the air.

_"Believe…"___Prince Tenchi's voice can be heard saying. _"Believe why you were brought here…why you met these people…"_

"Tenchi…that's Tenchi's voice!" RubyHeart exclaims, still holding Brother Justice.

"I won't allow this!" Savior Galaxia says, crushing the Dark Crystal and dropping the pieces on the ground.

He then grabs both Einhanzers and raises them, beginning to channel energy into them.

"After defeating Chaos is this all I have?" future Tyrone's voice says in Savior Galaxia's head. "What have I gotten myself into? What was the reason for me to fight? Even though it is sealed, Chaos is gaining energy. My body is going to…I have to…who is going to protect the galaxy besides me?"

"At this age, I feel Chaos taking over," Tyrell remembers saying to himself. "Fly away my star, my light of hope, to a place where Chaos can't find you. To the stars of truth and justice."

"It's all going to end without that power awakening," Savior Galaxia says to the Three Heart Soldiers.

"My son, Tenchi, please give us that last power!" RubyHeart asks, tying her hair back.

The other two girls get up as well.

"Burn out!" Savior Galaxia commands, preparing to attack with both Einhanzers.

He is about to strike, when a faint light stops him. Everyone then notices Armored Rell praying with one hand on Brother Justice, and the other on the unconscious TJ.

"This glitter, it can't be!" Savior Galaxia exclaims.

TJ's Star Seed, the Zinzuishou, is recreated, and then goes back into his body. The Crest of Hope then appears on his chest, surrounding the Tetra Star, which is also on his chest and opened to reveal the Zinzuishou. Armored Rell then floats above Brother Justice as a light pours out of him.

"This shine…the only light that could challenge me," Savior Galaxia says, watching in awe. "That damned Light of Hope I sent through time and space, to the far reaches of the universe, in hopes Chaos would never come in contact with it."

"The…Light of Hope?" TJ asks, dazed, but coming to. "Does Ty have the Light of Hope, and me the Crest of Hope?"

"The light of hope is awakening!"

"The light of hope has awakened," Brother Justice says.

[Preview for next episode]

"The battle for the entire galaxy is about to begin! Father, Uncle: neither of you will be able to stop me!"

"The battle to save everything I hold close to me, is about to begin!"

"Uncle Katsuhito, your shine is the most annoying of all!"

"You have your own shine, Tyrell."

"I will erase your shine, and father's too!"

"Son, I'm sorry…for giving you this burden!"

"Father! This last battle is…"

"About to begin, Tyrell, Tyrone! Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: Virtue and Hope: The Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior! 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"


	28. Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

"Silver Warrior had defeated Chaos, but the only way to make sure he could never come back was for him to seal Chaos within himself. Silver Warrior then had two sons, and one received the power of Chaos. Chaos began to take over his body, so he released his Star Seed to the farthest corner of the galaxy so he could never obtain it," Armored Rell explains to everyone. "That was the beginning of everything."

_"Go, fly off my light of hope. Go to someone who will wrap you gently, to the one of truth and justice."_

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 200: Part Five of the Final Five

Armored Rell is floating in the air, still praying over Brother Justice. Rings of light are coming from him. TJ is still on the ground, and Savior Galaxia is standing over him.

"Is the Light of Hope going to awaken?" Savior Galaxia wonders. "That light of hope I sent out into time in space? That damned light…"

Armored Rell finally opens his eyes, and the light rings that were coming out of him start to retract. There is a large explosion, and everything is covered in silver light.

Virtue and Hope: The Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

TJ is floating in the light, his exoframe still hanging off of him in shreds.

"Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior," a voice calls.

"Who are you?" he asks, awakening.

"I was always looking for someone who would take me in," a man in shadow answers. "I could not risk being discovered by Silver Warrior, however, for it could have affected the timeline."

"But who or what are you?"

"By touching Brother Justice, we have merged and created his ultimate form. I am the angel Yue, guardian of Virtue, and the Silver Warrior's alter ego, much like the Black Phoenix: Soul Edge is yours."

"Yue, guardian of Virtue?"

"I'm the glitter that used to be in Savior Galaxia's star, passed down by his father. I am the Light of Hope. I took the form of a little boy to keep down suspicion. Please, take me, my glitter of hope."

One of Yue's feathers floats from his wings and merges with TJ's Star Seed.

"A warm light…" TJ says.

TJ then changes into Imperial black and silver armor with flowing cape, black on the outside, silver on the inside, and a symbol of the Phoenix on the outside as well. On his forehead is a kanji of Virtue shining black, outlined in gold. On his chest is the crest of hope, shining in gold. The shadow of Yue then changes into a shining silver sword with a gold hilt.

"I've become…Prince Takato?" TJ asks.

"Please take this sword, the Sword of Retribution, and defeat Savior Galaxia," Yue pleads. "Light up the galaxy with the combined powers of the Crest and Light of Hope."

"But…"

"Quickly, Prince Takato, end this war."

"I won't let that happen!" Savior Galaxia yells, attacking the sword.

There is a great clash, and then an explosion. Prince Takato then realizes that Yue had brought them up high into the sky, and he is now falling back towards the rooftop.

"Don't be puzzled," Yue tells him.

"Silent Warrior!" RubyHeart yells, seeing him fall towards them.

"Quickly, use this sword and defeat him!" Yue repeats.

"As if I'd let him!" Savior Galaxia roars, speeding towards him, both swords pointed to kill.

"Do it now!"

Prince Takato grabs the sword, and he stops falling. His wings then appear on his back underneath his cape.

"So, you think that sword will save you?" Savior Galaxia asks, crashing to the ground. "We'll see about that. You wish to seal me with that holy sword, but I won't allow it!"

Savior Galaxia then begins to power up, but instead of the golden aura, a deep red and black aura begins to swarm.

"You won't be able to beat me with that power," he roars. "This body belongs to the strongest in the galaxy! I will show you, the greatest nightmare!"

His gauntlets then break, and then, as if a seal had been broken, two demonic black wings come out of his back. His uniform changes to a long black leather coat and black pants with black demon talon boots, demon talon gauntlets, and demon shoulder guards. His eyes are red and his hair is still white, but standing straight up.

"You must stop!" Prince Takato pleads. "There's no point in fighting!"

Savior Galaxia then growls and charges towards Prince Takato.

"I have to put an end to the War of Destiny, and in order to do that, I have to have all the glitter of the stars disappear," Savior Galaxia explains. "Yours, and that light of hope!"

"He's not Galaxia anymore," Yue says. "Chaos has taken over his body. From the moment he was born, Chaos started to take over. When he released me, he put all his hope in it, hoping I would find someone true. That someone is you. But now, it's too late, and you must fight to the death."

Chaos charges at Prince Takato, but he still refuses to fight.

"Please, Tyrell, come to your senses!" Prince Takato calls out.

"You say you want it to stop, but what's that in your hands?" Chaos asks, pointing at the Sword of Retribution. "In fact, you like it this way. The fight!"

"No!"

Chaos continues his attack, and Prince Takato stays on the defensive. Yue keeps pleading with him to fight back and end it.

"I can't!" Prince Takato yells at the sword.

"It's all over now! Aerial Attack!"

Charging his swords, Chaos flies directly into Prince Takato.

"No!"

Prince Takato takes his sword and points it straight out, stabbing Chaos' wing.

"How dare you! Take this."

With a mighty strike, Chaos hits Prince Takato's sword, shattering it.

"It's all over," he gloats. "The light of hope you believed in is now in pieces."

Yue then reappears where the sword was. He is dressed in an all white robe with blue ties and has long white hair. The symbol of Justice is over his heart, and on his hands is the symbol of virtue. He has two brilliantly white wings, and blue eyes. He then powers down to Rell.

"What happened to Ty?" Prince Takato asks.

"Without his Star Seed, he couldn't have existed," Rell explains. "It was his sheer will alone that sustained him all this time. When I merged with him, he was beginning to fade as it was. Now that we have been broken, he can no longer be in this place."

"Now no one can stop me!" Chaos laughs.

"You're wrong," Prince Takato says, grabbing Rell. "Nothing is gained by fighting because we end up hurting each other. I'm sorry Rell, that I couldn't fight."

Rell then fades away as Prince Takato hugs him.

"You don't have the pride or courage of a Brother Warrior," Chaos says after Rell fades away.

"If having pride means hurting each other, I don't want it. Nothing will come out of fighting."

Prince Takato then begins to glow as his clothing disappears.

"Have you given up?" Chaos asks him.

"No, I love this world," he responds. "There might be some sad things, and difficult challenges, but this is where I met my friends. I love this world, and I think you do too."

"You have me figured out wrong!"

Chaos then throws an energy wave at TJ, pushing him back some.

"This world can't be protected by someone who won't fight," Chaos continues. It's because of your weakness that all of your friends have disappeared."

"No they haven't," TJ says. "The Three Heart Soldiers taught me that as long as I don't give up, they are always by my side. If there is a time when they disappear, it will be when I give up, so I'm not going to give up. _**M**__**y right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis! Final Incantation number 200: Gate of Virtue: **__**Hoyoku no Jomon!**__"_

[Change the World by V6]

TJ begins to glow, and the Crest of Hope on his chest begins shining brightly. The Kanji of **Virtue** appears as well, on his forehead, glowing brightly too. He then heads towards Chaos, changing into Angel Katsuhito. As the angel, he is wearing black pants, a black button down shirt with a white shirt underneath, and black boots. The Lyger Xero is on his back between his wings which are silver tipped, and are coming out of a long black overcoat.

"With a glitter only as strong as that, you won't be able to light up the galaxy!" Chaos says to Angel Katsuhito.

"I'll light it up; I'll save this world," he responds, determined.

"How vain, Silent Warrior; It's no use!"

"I will embrace everything this world has to offer!"

Chaos begins to blast Angel Katsuhito some more, completely over powering him.

"You've lost your pride as a warrior. What can you do now?" Chaos asks.

Angel Katsuhito keeps struggling, not answering him.

"The only thing left for you to do is to give me that Star Seed and then disappear!"

"I'm not giving up. I believe in this world, and the piece of hope that is still left in your heart."

"What?"

"This is the world that everyone tried to protect."

The Crest of Hope and the kanji of **Virtue** begin to glow even brighter.

"What is this light?" Chaos wonders.

"I believe in the piece of hope that is in your soul; I believe in you," Angel Katsuhito repeats.

In an alternate dimension, a young man, about the age of 16 with light brown skin, white hair, blue eyes, and a decent build, is standing in a field glowing with sunlight. This is Tyrell, Savior Galaxia's human form He can hear Angel Katsuhito's words, and begins to smile. He then puts out his hand, as if to grab something. As he does this, the flowers in the field he is in begin blooming and expelling Star Seeds.

"This shine…" Chaos whispers to himself.

"I love this world," Angel Katsuhito says. "The place where I met everyone. I don't want to lose you, or anyone else."

Angel Katsuhito begins to fly towards Chaos again.

"Don't get close to me!" Chaos screams.

**"**_**Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of white flame, inscribe a black bird. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens! Demonic Destruction: **__**S**__**ō**__**ren S**__**ō**__**katsui!**_

Angel Katsuhito gets closer to Chaos, saying the spell. When he calls out the phrase, the Einhanzers shatter.

"What has happened?" Chaos asks.

"It is over, Chaos," he answers. "You will no longer take control of this body, or any other. _**Beat of a mighty heart, spire, dark crystal, disc of steel, when the wind shifts, and the emptiness ceases, let the clash of lances resonate through the relinquished castle!**_** Angelic theory Creation: Adhering Blossom: Niban Kagizaki!"**

"Yes, I love the light too; I love this world," Chaos says with Tyrell's voice.

Angel Katsuhito says the spell, and reaches for Chaos' hand.

"I can see it Uncle T, I can see your hope," Chaos says.

Angel Katsuhito grabs Chaos' hand as he calls the command, and when he does, both his armor and Chaos' armor shatter from lights expelling from their bodies. Chaos is driven out completely, and Savior Galaxia turns back into Tyrell. The two of them are then floating in light, their exoframes tattered and torn, hanging off of them in shreds.

[End of Song]

Tyrell looks exactly like Tenchi, minus the braid. He also has white hair and tanner skin.

"Thank you for releasing me," Tyrell says to Angel Katsuhito. "Your shine lit up the galaxy with its warm light. I wonder if Chaos disappeared."

"I think it went back to the place it belongs," he answers, changing back into TJ.

"Where it belongs?"

"In the hearts of everyone."

"Then again…what if I lose control?"

"A demonic form can be controlled, but you have to understand one another, just like Soul Edge and I, or Tauro Demos and Styve."

"What about everyone else?"

"Let's believe in the people of this world, and in yourself. It's all right. The light of hope is in everyone's hearts."

"You're very strong, Uncle Silent Warrior, no, Lord Katsuhito. But, what I did can't be undone."

"Let's start over. It's not too late now. Please lead the Star Seeds so they won't go astray."

"Thank you, Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior, Lord Takato Katsuhito, and my Uncle T."

Tyrell then frees all the Star Seeds from their blossoms. They then begin to fly up into the sky, spreading across time and space, back to their owners. Tyrell then spots the Three Heart Soldiers, and starts heading towards them. As TJ watches him, he starts to realize that he's all alone.

"Everyone, I tried my best," he says aloud. "I hung in there till the very end. I'm so lonely by myself though. I don't want to be all alone again. I'm not that strong."

Eight Star Seeds then appear around him, with eight spirits, and then one by one they become a person.

"You're not alone."

"Everyone is near you."

"Styve, Tyrese!"

"We believed in you."

"That you can do something."

"Tyrone, Damon! This isn't a dream, is it?"

"This isn't a dream. You saved this world."

"With your trusting heart and beliefs."

"Coby, Elliott!"

"Thank you, Prince Takato."

"You did very well, Lord Katsuhito."

"Gene, David! I'm so happy."

"TJ."

"Silent Warrior."

Two more Star Seeds appear, and Ashley appears dressed in her Lady Yuna knight's armor, with Yue.

"He lead me to you."

"Ashley."

"You did very well, Chosen One."

Excited to see her, TJ rushes over to her, and as he does, dawns his Prince Takato royal armor.

"Oh Ashley, I missed you so much!" he says, embracing her.

"It's alright; everything is over," she says to him.

"Thank you," Yue says.

He then turns into light, and goes into Tyrone. From the ground, the Three Heart Soldiers are watching all of the Brothers, in their new armors, standing around TJ and Ashley. Tyrell has joined them.

"Mother, I'm…" he starts.

"It's ok," RubyHeart smiles, touching his shoulder. "You don't need to carry on the burdens of the past. The light of hope is in everyone's hearts."

"Yes, he taught us that," DiamondHeart says.

"He also taught us to believe," GlassHeart says.

"The angel has come down to earth," a familiar voice says.

Prince Tenchi then appears.

"Prince!" all three girls exclaim.

"It's a miracle!" RubyHeart exclaims.

"Welcome back," Diamond and GlassHeart say.

"Welcome, brother," Tyrell says to him, taking him in his arms.

A few days later, the five guys, Athena and Prometheus in human form, and Ashley are on the roof of NorthWest Academy. Everything has gone back to normal, as though nothing had happened. The city being destroyed was explained as a natural phenomenon, and no one has questioned that theory. Tenchi, Tyrell, and the girls are with them, getting ready to say goodbye.

"Do you have to leave?" Tyrone asks.

"Yes, Tyrell and I must return to our time," Tenchi says. "The New Age Heroes can't function without the brains and the muscle. I'll miss you father; it was nice to get to know you the past few days. Mother, take care of yourself."

"What about you three, will you go back to your future too?" Tyrone asks.

"We really can't," Kiyoné starts. "Prophecy on Jerai spoke of heroes from the future travelling back in time. No one knows what happened to them, and now we know it's because we never returned to the future."

"But won't that mess up the time line?"

"You'd think so," Tyrell starts, "but it's how it's supposed to be. You'll see one day, pops."

"Calling me that makes me feel old…"

"Now you know how I feel," Ashley sighs.

"Do your best," Prometheus says.

"Yes, do not hesitate to call," Athena adds.

"Thank you," Aiaka says. "We'll travel to modern day Jerai. I'm sure we'll all see each other again someday."

"Tiny, it's great that your girlfriend has returned," Kiyoné says.

"It's because of you," TJ says. "Because of you, I was able to do my best."

"Tyrone, I won't forget the promise you made to me either."

"Yes, we'll be friends forever," Tyrone says.

Ryoko and Aiaka start snickering.

"Wow…" Kiyoné sighs.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tyrone asks.

"I don't think so," TJ says.

"He didn't get it," Damon sighs.

"He and TJ really are the same," Tyrese agrees. "I hope Tenchi and Tyrell don't pick up those habits."

"Why is everyone disappointed in his answer?" TJ asks.

"You could never understand!" Styve says, slapping him upside the head.

"You're always so nasty to me! We shouldn't have saved your Star Seed!"

"If you hadn't, you'd still be crying about being alone!"

"So this is what Zakia and TK meant about the past Uncle T and Sir Carmona," Tenchi says to Tyrell.

"I didn't get it either…" Tyrell says.

"Great, he's got Tyson's genes!" Athena cries, falling on the floor.

Everyone finally settles down, and Ashley explains Kiyoné's feelings to TJ.

"Ashley, you must protect him now," Kiyoné says.

"I will, thank you Kiyoné," Ashley responds. "And please, let us get to know each other soon. Perhaps I will travel to Spira, finally, and we can go and get acquainted. Thank you for taking care of my TJ."

"Good bye, TJ."

"Ruby-Stone Power, Make Up!"

"Glass-Stone Power, Make Up!"

"Diamond-Stone Power, Make Up!"

"Thank you very much," Tenchi says.

"Yes, thank you, for everything, pops," Tyrell pipes in.

"Come again anytime," Tyrone says.

"Good bye father," the boys say together. "Uncle T, it's been real."

The five of them then disappear in a shower of lights and feathers.

"Thank you, Kiyoné," TJ says to himself.

Five shooting stars are seen shooting across the sky by the four other guys at the beach.

"A shooting star," Eugene says.

"What did you wish for?" Elliott asks.

"It's a secret," Jacoby says. "How about you?"

"It's a secret!"

"How sly!"

"They're going home," David says.

"They aren't shooting stars, they're great stars that'll always shine in the night sky."

"What did you two wish for?" Eugene asks.

"There's nothing I need to wish for," Elliott says. "My prince is safe, I've got my partner, and we're happy right now."

"Yeah," Coby agrees.

That night, TJ and Ashley are alone, walking through the park.

"Ashley, do you love me?" TJ asks.

"Yeah," Ashley answers.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How much?"

"What happened to make you ask this?"

"How much?"

"When I'm with you, I get filled with energy."

TJ and Ashley look at each other for a minute, and then kiss with the full moon behind them.

_"I am Timothy W. Davis Jr., 17 years old, and a senior in high school. I'm a little clumsy, and a little bit stubborn, but in reality, I'm the fighter who protects the innocent. I am the Chosen One, blessed by the Black Phoenix, and the future king of the planet Virtue, the New Moon in the Ky'rak galaxy of the Jerai solar system. I am the Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior."_

The End of Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior, and the Silent Warrior Series


End file.
